


Fateful Scene

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Jensen, Bottom Jared, First Time, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mention of BDSM scene gone bad, Naive Jared, Non-Consensual Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn star Jensen, Protective Jensen, RPS AU, Slash, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a college student in need of fast money. He's got his half of the rent due, fighting to pay for college and keep a job tending bar despite being constantly sexually harassed by the owner's son.</p>
<p>Jensen's a former porn star turned studio co-owner after he went into semi-retirement when a scene with someone he trusted went horribly bad.</p>
<p>Meeting when Jensen saves Jared from a case of mistaken identity & the uncaring act of another actor, the two men from very different worlds, are immediately drawn to the other despite Jared's innocence and Jensen's caution.</p>
<p>A lifetime of being used & belittled makes it hard for Jared to believe when Jensen says he's good enough to not only film but that he wants to get to know him, he finds himself trusting his new boss more when a close call leaves Jared bleeding.</p>
<p>When things from Jensen's past resurface bringing back his own self-doubts, it's up to Jared to convince Jensen that he's good enough to find his own buried dreams even as Jared discovers his own self worth growing with the discovery that a hobby could give him more as he falls deeper and deeper in love with Jensen despite the acts of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The usual. Language, mild violence, minor non-con elements so be aware of that for any triggers but nothing too explicit. There will be sex so that carries the usual warnings. There will also be a lot of schmoop mixed in.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is merely written for fun and the enjoyment of others.
> 
> Note: Thanks to Jenjoremy for the beta work on this one.
> 
> This was supposed to be a 1-shot but it decided to turn deeper. It's basically complete except for the beta work so it will update regularly.

**Fateful Scene**

**Chapter 1**

“Hello? Mr. Morgan? Anyone here?” Jared Padalecki glanced at the address on the piece of paper he’d been clenching in his hand since that morning. After a sleepless night, he’d finally called the number Chad’s friend Mark had given him; Jared tried to forget the slow smirk that was part challenge and part confidence that a small town Texas boy like Jared would never call the number…no matter how badly he needed some fast cash.

A piece of Jared hadn’t wanted to make the call. He came from a long line of stubborn Texans who liked to make their own way in the world. None of his ancestors had ever resorted to anything illegal or sordid to pay the bills, but when his and Chad’s landlord called to remind them that the rent was already three days overdue, Jared’s pride lost the battle with his desperation.

He’d come to New Orleans to go to college even though he could’ve gone to any of the schools closer to home in Texas, but the operative word in there was “home.” Jared wanted to get away from Texas and try to prove to everyone that he could live his own life. Now that he was on the verge of failing, of being forced to return home penniless, he would do just about anything to avoid being seen as the kid who’d never be able to make it on his own…without his Momma being there to hold his hand.

Jared wanted to be a veterinarian when he got out of college, but even if he had to drop out of school because he couldn’t keep up with the tuition payments, he planned to find a nice shelter to work at so he could still help animals. Or course that plan depended on him having a place to live which depended on him coming up with his half of the overdue rent, and that lack of funds is what brought him to the large well-kept building near the waterfront. The deep gruff voice on the phone had given him an address and a time to show up, but no other details. That’s okay. Between Mark’s insinuations and his own imagination, he thought he knew what he was getting into. He could handle it; it’s not like he’d never had sex before!

He had the night off from his main job of tending bar at a pub in the French Quarter, so the 6’4” young man shook off his nerves, told himself he was being stupid for being so scared, and took the bus as far as he could. He knew he’d have to walk the rest of the way, and he ignored the worried look the bus driver shot him as he got off the bus.

Jared knew his open, usually smiling face with his stupid dimples often gave others the impression that he was slow on the uptake or easily fooled. Pairing that face with the long dark hair that was usually in his eyes made him look much younger than his 22 years, but Jared knew he could take care of himself. After all, he’d survived being gay in his small town high school. The darkened streets of New Orleans were no big deal.

The streets were no big deal, but he was beginning to worry a bit about this building. He had entered the building and climbed the stairs to the third floor without seeing another person. Now as he walked the long empty hallways calling to the man he’d spoken to on the phone, he wondered if he’d made a mistake by coming here alone.

JD Morgan had told him that he needed to meet with Jared before they talked money or jobs. That made sense since Jared knew the guy could tell he had no clue what he was doing by the way he stuttered his way through the initial questions.

Now, as his voice seemed to echo, a small spurt of fear was building in Jared’s gut and his instincts were telling him to get out before his body was found floating in the water.

He was about to follow that inner voice, slowing to turn around, when he heard a sudden sound behind him, but it was the sharp edge of a blade at his throat that really got Jared’s attention.

“Don’t scream…don’t fight…just walk,” a low raspy voice hissed in his ear as a rough hand grabbed his arm. The knife pressed painfully against his Adam’s apple. “You’re just what I was looking for.”

“Huh?” Jared tensed on instinct but the blade at his throat kept him from fighting as he was pushed and shoved down another hallway, further away from the elevator and offices. He blinked sudden beads of sweat out of his eyes. “Hey, um…I…I think this is all a mistake. Someone gave me the wrong address or something. I’m just gonna…” He stumbled through his words, wincing as he felt the blade just lightly nick the skin of his throat. A hard body pressed against his back while the hand on his arm moved around to run up his chest slowly; there was no mistake the intent.

“Oh, no, pretty boy. No mistake here. I’m gonna give you exactly what you came for,” the voice whispered in his ear. Jared shuddered as a tongue licked around the shell and his captor gave a low chuckle. “Gonna fuck you just like you want.” Jared was pushed into a large room with a king-sized bed prominently placed in the middle.

Before Jared could even think about trying to put his size to his advantage, he caught a glimpse of his attacker; he was shocked to see that the guy had at least a couple of inches on him and significantly more bulk. He gasped and let out a sharp little cry of pain when a hard open handed slap to his face stunned him; that brief moment of shock was all the other man needed to get the boy on the bed and his wrists trapped in the cuffs already hooked there.

“You’re not going anywhere, slut!” the man growled menacingly, placing the knife back at the now scared boy’s throat while motioning around them. “I know why you came here. And you knew what you were signing on for. You’re gonna be a good boy now? Or am I gonna have to scar this pretty face so much that you won’t have any place in this business after I’m done with you? Now, let’s lose these clothes and get busy.”

It wasn’t until the knife cut up under his t-shirt that Jared’s brain came back online and registered that this was real; he was cuffed to a bed with some crazy guy talking about fucking him and taking his clothes off. “No! Stop!” he yelled, trying to twist his body to make the guy stop; his heart was pounding frantically. “Please! I…I don’t wanna do this!”

“Shut up, kid,” the man growled returning the knife to Jared’s throat. “One more sound out of you? It’ll be the last one you make.”

Jared froze and bit his bottom lip as the knife continued to slice at his clothes. He tried to focus on the man, but short curly black hair is all his panic stricken brain could lock onto at the moment. As his shirt fell away, the man pulled back as if to study him. “Nice…very nice, but you’ll look even hotter once I get this in your mouth.”

The ball gag was shoved in between Jared’s teeth and hooked at the back of his head, muffling his attempts to plead with the guy or try to explain again that this was all a misunderstanding. Jared was terrified and could feel his heart racing which, along with the tears that filled his eyes, caused his vision to begin to swim. His panicked breaths quickened when rough hands began to fumble with his belt.

“Tom! What the hell are you doing?” A shocked voice sounded from the hall as a step was heard, and Jared tried to shout from behind the gag at the thought of this nightmare getting worse.

“Start filming, Donny. I turned the camera on and got most of the stuff that happened in the hall. We can edit the vocals later…this is gonna be classic, man,” The dark hard guy, apparently Tom, smirked as he got the jeans and underwear the rest of the way off his still struggling ‘co-star’ while reaching for a spreader bar and ankle cuffs.

The new guy looked at what he’d walked in on with the appraising eye of someone who’d been in this business a long time. He caught several red flags almost instantly, the most obvious one being the white-faced boy with tears streaming out of huge terrified eyes. He was either one hell of an actor or something else was going on.

“Did you get JD or Jensen’s approval for this scene?” he demanded with a frown. “Who’s the kid? Where’d he come from? Jeez, Tom, back off for a minute.”

“I don’t need Morgan or Ackles’ approval for my own scenes. Sure as hell not Ackles’! He ain’t no damn better than me!” Tom Welling had been in the porn business for nearly 15 years. He knew what was hot these days, and he was going to move this little company to the big-time no matter what one guy might not want. “Start filming now while I finish setting up. We can edit pretty boy’s screw-ups when we’re finished. Now that I have him nicely tied and gagged, he just needs to stay still and be eye candy anyway.”

“Where’d he come from?” Donny demanded again. He knew every actor or actress that filmed for Morgan-Ross Productions, and he’d never seen this kid before…and he had the looks that would make him hard to forget. “Tom? Where the hell did you get this kid?”

“New kid JD must’ve hired. He was in the hall calling for him; he obviously wasn’t here by mistake. My other partner wimped out when he saw the set, I needed a warm body to play with, so right place, right time,” Tom shrugged, uncaring while he leaned in close to whisper something in Jared’s ear. The kid froze for a minute, his already huge eyes somehow getting even bigger, and then he began desperately trying to fight the cuffs that held him to the headboard. Tom finished placing the bar that would keep the boy’s legs from closing between his ankles and then hooked it to the bottom of the bed. “Gonna fuck you so good that you won’t even remember begging for it.”

He leaned over Jared, licking and biting at his nipples as the boy tried to arch and twist away from the unwanted touches. He stroked the flaccid cock until it began to show signs of life. Jared’s head shook rapidly until his hair was in his face; he tried to make his shouts understood, but then his voice choked off with a scream as something hard was shoved up between his legs.

“Jesus Christ, Tom! Use lube!” Donny snapped when he realized what the other man had just done. “You know the damn rules say if you use anything that needs to be inserted, it has to be lubed first! And you can only use it after you make sure your partner is stretched enough for it! Did you even stretch him at all? Welling, did this kid sign the release forms for this kind of crap?” He suddenly had a sinking feeling when terrified eyes shot to his. The kid was still shaking his head and drawing desperate breaths in through his nose, which was becoming clogged from his tears.

“It’s a damn rape scene, idiot,” Tom snapped back, voice tight as he tried to keep Jared still; the boy was managing to struggle despite his bonds. He smacked the kid hard on the hip and continued to work the dry dildo, a small one by his reckoning since it was only 9 inches long and an inch or so thick, into the damn kid’s tight asshole. The blood that was now leaking out didn’t reduce the friction much at all. “You think most rapists use lube or stretch their victims? I want realism so…”

A sharp alarm suddenly sounded, and Tom whirled to glare at the cameraman. “What the fuck? You red-flagged the scene? Christ! That’s gonna bring Morgan and who knows who else down here!” He kept his hand tight on Jared’s straining chest as he boy continued to thrash weakly on the bed.

“This kid ain’t a porn actor! Look at him! He might’ve come to talk to JD or Jensen about a job, but he ain’t never done a scene, and he sure as hell didn’t come here expecting you to rape him!” Donny yelled back. He could see the whites beginning to show in the kid’s eyes as his chest kept heaving; he was struggling to breath as his nose became increasingly clogged, and he looked close to passing out.

Jared felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. His chest was burning from a lack of air, his pulse was throbbing in his own ears until that was nearly all he could hear, and he had to clamp his eyes shut to stop things from spinning because he knew he’d choke if he puked right then.

He was trying to remember what he’d been taught in his CPR class about slowing his breathing, but he was too scared, too in shock, and in too much pain to be able to think clearly…then he heard a voice that he’d later realize had probably saved his life.

“What the _goddamn_ hell are you trying to pull, Welling?” The voice was deep with a drawl that sounded a bit like Texas, but it was hard to tell because its owner was so pissed off.

“Doing what you don’t have the nerve to do, hotshot. Filming the kind of porn that the people wanna see,” Tom sneered. His hand continued to play with the toy, working it in even farther, until a hard fist slammed against his jaw knocking him away from the bed. “Hey! You’ve got no right to touch me, asshole!”

“No rape scenes, no rape fantasy scenes, and no heavy BDSM crap gets filmed here unless it’s approved by both JD and me…and then only certain people can do it!” Jensen Ackles had just been stepping out of the elevator when the alarm went off signaling that a scene had gone wrong and the crew wanted it stopped.

The 28-year old native from Dallas, Texas, had been a porn star since he was too young to be doing it legally, but he had stopped starring in films 2 years earlier when he became a partner in the company that had made him a star.

Now he mainly took care of paperwork, handled the scheduling, and checked out new talent. He only got in front of the camera for special reasons, like the one JD had tossed out earlier that day when he told him about a friend of a friend of one of their more stable actors who had called looking for work.

Jensen had come in that night to see the kid. JD seemed to want the kid to work a couple times on a few soft pieces just so he could give him the money he needed. With a new, untested actor, there was only one person JD Morgan would ask to top: Jensen himself.

He’d known that Welling, one of the veterans with the company, was supposed to be filming that night. He’d been Jensen’s main rival when he was still filming, and the one guy that he still had major issues with now. Jensen had known that Tom wanted to film a deeper, darker set of movies, but while JD had allowed them to touch the fringe of rape fantasy and a little BDSM stuff, he would never let someone as wild and reckless as Welling do one of those scenes. Now that Jensen bought into the company, he had been able to input his own feelings and decisions and they no longer did those types of films unless they were carefully scripted and even then, only well-established actors were involved.

A piece of Jensen hoped he wouldn’t find what he almost knew he would when he stormed into the room at the end of the hall. This was the only room that was too far away from their offices for JD or their secretary to hear anything even if the sounds got louder than the normal soundproofing would handle. One look at Donny was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. , He took a quick look at the rage on Welling’s face, but it was the sight of the helpless sobbing figure on the bed that told Jensen everything he needed to know…and then his temper blew up.

“You son of a bitch!” Jensen took in the cuffs, the spreader bar, the ball gag, and the dildo that was hanging out of the kid’s hole, and then put himself between the bed and the now furious porn star. “We didn’t give you the okay to film this and even if JD might have let you, I never would have! And never with this kid!”

Tom went to lunge at Jensen only to have Donny block him. He hated Jensen Ackles with a passion. He blamed him for his mediocre career since all the good roles had been given to JD’s golden boy. Now he blamed Jensen being in charge behind the scenes for the crappy roles he got. Now that he had decided to write and film his own movie, one sure to be a big hit, Jensen was screwing things up again.

“He’s just some new kid off the street,” he sneered, rolling his eyes as the dark blond, green-eyed man who he knew was still coveted in their industry. He then turned his attention to the bed. “We all had to start somewhere, so why not just dump the new blood in the deep end of the pool and let him learn to swim with the sharks?”

“Maybe because he isn’t even signed with us yet? He sure as hell hasn’t signed a waiver to prevent us from being held liable for damages!” Jensen shot back angrily, throwing a harsh look back at Tom. “In fact, you might’ve just put us outta business with this stunt cause it’s gonna be real hard to get anyone to touch our films once the company name is linked with one of our so-called professionals ‘raping’ a kid off the damn street! And shut that fucking camera off!”

Donny was shutting the camera down even as the door slammed open to allow JD Morgan to storm in. Donny had been the first cameramen hired at the start of JD’s fledging company nearly 30 years earlier, and he knew the man well enough to tell the producer/director was beyond furious.

“Shit! Welling, what the hell did you think you were doing?” JD was a tall man with grey tinging his dark hair and beard. His voice was usually deep and gruff but when he was pissed off, it was even harsher and one look at the boy on the bed had him both sick and furious. The boy’s eyes were tightly closed and he was drawing desperate breaths in through his nose. JD shook his head in disgust. “He’s hasn’t signed yet! He was coming to talk to me tonight about a couple jobs since he needs fast cash. _Talk_ , damn it! I’ve been looking for him for almost a fucking hour! _This_ is not what I had in mind, and I won’t blame him if he wants to file charges against your ass! Hell, I’ll even call the cops for him!”

“I didn’t rape him!” Tom yelled, some of his bluster fading in the face of his producer’s rage, but he couldn’t quite stop glaring toward the bed where Jensen was now focused on Jared’s shaking body, lifting his head to get at the straps of the gag. “He should’ve said he wasn’t hired or…”

“Did you give him a chance?” Jensen hissed, catching Donny’s eye and watching him shake his head to indicate that Tom hadn’t. He suspected this poor kid probably did try to argue that he wasn’t supposed to be in a scene, and Jensen could tell the kid probably had tried to fight like hell from the bruises that were popping up on his wrists, arms and legs. He removed the ball gag carefully and the boy drew in several deep breaths but didn’t open his eyes or make a sound. Jensen wasn’t entirely sure if the kid was completely conscious. “Would you have listened to him if he had told you no, Tom? As I recall that word isn’t something you listen to well!”

Tom went red in the face and started to lunge at Jensen once again only to be shoved back against the wall with JD’s arm against his chest. “You’re no better than I am, Ackles!” he shouted, furious to be talked down to by someone he considered a lesser actor than he was, even if he was technically his boss now. “We’ve all done those scenes to get ahead. We’ve both used and abused the low man on the totem pole, so don’t you try to get self-righteous on me, you bastard, because I took the initiative to get the company some attention with what people want to see.”

“Normal people, sane people, don’t wanna pay good money to watch you actually rape some kid while trying to pass it off as fantasy. Jesus, Tom, anyone can see that he was fighting these cuffs for real!” Jensen wanted to take his fist and just pummel the man’s gloating face, but a whimper shot his attention back to the boy. “Name?” he demanded while reaching for a key he had that unlocked all the cuffs and locks in the studio. “What’s his name, JD?”

“Umm, Jared. He said on the phone and Mark said his name was Jared,” JD replied while still keeping Tom pinned to the wall; he was far done with the man. “Do you want me to handle the kid while you…”

“No,” Jensen interrupted. “You let me within five feet of Welling right now and I’ll put his ass in the ground.” Jensen had already hated the man, but this latest incident was about to push him over the edge. “No, I’ll take care of Jared, but get that bastard outta here so he doesn’t have to see or hear him. Donny, go tell Gen to get some blankets out and turn the heat up in my office cause I’m pretty sure he’s in shock and…oh God, I will so rip your throat out for doing this.”

Jensen had been working to unlock the cuffs when he happened to look down and saw the patches of blood on the sheet from where the dildo had been forced into Jared’s tight, unprepared hole. It still remained about halfway in and Jensen was worried he would traumatize the boy even more as he removed it. “JD! This is his last screw-up. He’s gone, and I mean _gone_. When I bought into this company, I said that I wasn’t letting this crap happen under my name.”

“I’ll handle it, Jensen. Just take care of the kid.” JD hustled Tom out of the room so he could take care of this matter in private. “If…if he does want to call the cops…help him do it, and I’ll handle the fallout cause this…this shouldn’t have happened.”

“Yeah, I know it shouldn’t have…now try to tell that to him,” Jensen muttered as he felt the last cuff come loose. A soft sound made Jensen automatically soften both his voice and his touch. He lowered his deep green eyes to see glassy hazel ones trying to open. “Hey there,” he murmured soothingly, feeling the body jerk as if the young man wanted to escape, and Jensen figured he probably did. “Jared? Is that your name? My name’s Jensen, and you’re safe now. I need you to stay still for me while I get this thing out of you. Can you do that for me? I promise you’re safe and no one will touch you.”

Jared’s first instinct upon fighting back to partial consciousness and finding out that he could move his arms was to try to move, to try to put as much space between himself and this nightmare as he could, but his first attempts at moving had pain shooting up from his ass and nausea swept over him in a violent roll.

“Gonna…please…I need to…” he tried to warn the man beside him, the man with the soothing touch and now quiet voice, that he was going to throw up. It seemed like the guy was able to figure it out because Jared felt a warm hand on his shoulder helping him turn to his side and a bucket was suddenly there. Then Jared felt the sourness in his stomach spill out until all that was left was dry heaves and brutal wrecking sobs. Gradually, he began to calm down with the low voice whispering assurances to him.

Jared could hear voices, could feel one gentle set of hands on him, could even feel relief as the object was carefully removed, but he was unable to react; his mind was drifting and unable to fully focus on anything. He was still scared; what if this other guy turned out to be as bad as the first? He needed to get up, to get out of this place. As he felt something soft and warm wrapping around him, however, he saw a swirling blackness for a moment before his body finally rebelled against the pain and the shock and he blacked out with a whimper.

When Jared’s brain began to come online again, it told him that he’d been moved. He still felt the softness of a blanket covering his body, but he now felt something pressing against his back, which he knew from experience of sleeping on one, was a couch.

Confused and scared, he kept his eyes shut, not wanting anyone to know he was awake until he could figure out what was going on. He tried to listen and heard a woman’s soft voice speaking hurriedly, obviously upset.

“I’d just stepped out to the ladies room. I knew JD was in his office and that you should be coming, and I thought I’d have time before he got here,” she was saying. Her voice sounded kind of distant so Jared knew she was keeping a safe distance from him and the other man; he knew the other man, he remembered that his name was Jensen, was still with him because it was like Jared could feel his solid presence even before he heard his voice.

“You also knew Welling was in the building, and that should’ve made you get JD before you left your desk. You know he’s too damn hotheaded to be left alone period, much less alone when we’re expecting someone new!” Jensen got that it wasn’t Gen’s fault; that it could’ve happened even if she’d been at her desk, but it just ticked him off that it had happened at all. He looked at the figure on the couch; this kid probably had no clue what had even been happening to him. Jensen shuddered at the thought of what might’ve happened if Donny hadn’t flipped the alarm.

Gen Cortese had been secretary to JD for 5 years and now worked for both men; she knew when Jensen was angry, but this anger seemed to be about something more than just the obvious incident. “Should I call the police now or maybe an ambulance?” she asked while wrapping a strand of her long dark hair around her finger, something she did when she was nervous; her eyes strayed to the still, pale-faced young man on the couch in Jensen’s office.

When she’d been told to turn up the heat, which wasn’t even on since it was New Orleans in the spring-time, and to get blankets and water, she’d been confused, but not scared. When Jensen had brought the kid in, however, she’d been horrified.

Jared’s face was pale with bruises and drying tears on it. She could see where straps had bitten into his cheeks, and she had ducked the ball gag that was thrown her way with a harsh order to burn it and every other thing Welling had used on the boy. She ignored that order because she figured JD would talk Jensen off that ledge later. She also caught the bruises forming on bare arms and legs as Jensen had finished cleaning and dressing what he could before covering the kid up with a soft blanket.

“Not yet,” Jensen sighed even though he knew he should probably be calling for both of them. Those thoughts fled his mind when he heard a soft sound from the couch and quickly moved to kneel down just in time to see still glassy eyes trying to flutter open. “Shh, try not to move too much yet. Jared? Do you remember what happened to you?”

Jensen felt his lips curve a little and heard a soft snort of laughter from Gen as he was shot a weak, tired look from the boy on the couch. “I’ll take that as a yes. Do you want me to call the cops or an ambulance for you?” he asked warily. He hated the hassles that would bring, but since Jared wasn’t on the payroll, he had essentially been assaulted and nearly raped by a company employee on the company’s property, so having to involve the police was a distinct possibility.

“Do I need one…am I hurt that bad?” Jared didn’t think that he was, but what he wasn’t sure since he was half out of it still. “Don’ wanna be more trouble. Didn’t mean to mess things up tonight but…”

“What?” Jensen blinked as it hit him that the kid thought this was his fault. “No. Hey, Jared, look at me.” He moved to sit on the edge of the couch, placing his hand gently on the side of Jared’s face. He was surprised when that face actually turned into his touch. He realized the kid was probably still in shock and just responding to the comforting touch, but he couldn’t help the flutter in the pit of his stomach as he met the boy’s eyes. “You didn’t mess up. We did.”

Those words made Jared finally focus man who’d saved him; he instantly connected with deep green eyes and a smile that took the confused young man by surprise. He sure wasn’t expecting his savior to be drop dead gorgeous, but he was quick to put that thought aside since it was so not the time to be noticing that.

“He…that…guy said I…but it took me off guard so I…I just wasn’t expecting and…” Jared shivered despite the blanket and the heat he could feel in the room. A hand skimmed over his face before settling on his arm, and that helped him calm a little, but,he found it hard to explain things with Jensen watching him so closely. “I knew what I’d probably be doing, so I know it was stupid to fight, but…”

A finger on his lips stopped his halting words as Jensen worked to cover the flash of anger at how innocent and accepting this kid was. “First, JD asked you here to talk tonight. Just talk. He wanted to meet you, get a feel for you, and see what roles might fit you before tossing you in front of a camera. He never meant for you to do anything tonight but talk to him and meet me.” He spoke slowly and softly, helping Jared sit up. He saw him wince but felt relieved that his hands only shook a little when he accepted the bottle of water to sip. He knew the boy was still a bit out of it when he took the offered pain pill and swallowed it without question.

Jared was young, handsome and innocent, and Jensen felt an insane need to cuddle and protect him from the dangers out there that could lure the innocent in so easily. He’d been that innocent once and had vowed that if he ever got out, he’d never willingly let another innocent soul fall prey to this business.

“JD thought he would put you in a couple soft films just to get your feet wet and get you the cash you needed, but he never would have let you anywhere near that asshole; very few people here want to film with Welling these days.” Jensen looked straight into Jared’s eyes, adding firmly, “And he never would’ve put you in a scene like that because we don’t film rape fantasy or the hardcore BDSM stuff anymore.”

“What…what else is there to film?” Jared asked before he thought and then he blushed, dropping his head. “Oh my God, I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry…that was so wrong to ask. It’s just that…Chad, my friend said porn is just a bunch of chains, whips and heavy sex and…”

“Mark’s been telling him horror stories about how things work at some other studios.” Jensen smiled, and Jared was relieved that he didn’t appear to be angry and kept a comforting hand on Jared’s shoulder. The young man could feel a new fuzziness creeping up on him and figured it was the shock of the night combined with whatever pill Jensen had given him; the pill that he had stupidly swallowed without even asking what it was. He struggled to stay focused on Jensen’s words. “Morgan-Ross Productions used to do some pretty hard core stuff, but you have to be really careful when you film that kind of thing. Communication is really important; both people in the scene have to be on the same page so no one gets hurts. We still occasionally do some minor bondage or a D/s scene, but then JD has carefully chosen actors who do it, and again, never the asshole you had the bad luck to stumble upon.”

“It felt so real,” Jared whispered. He was tired but fighting to stay awake. He still wanted to talk to the guy he came to meet because his money problems hadn’t magically disappeared, and he also really wanted to keep looking at Jensen’s face. “At first I thought maybe I had the wrong place…everything was so quiet. I was…was looking for the office…or something but then he…he had the knife to my throat and…he told me…”

“He had a what at your throat?” Jensen froze and his eyes shot to the narrow cut he’d noticed on Jared’s throat. He struggled to control his temper now that he knew it had come from Welling cutting the kid with a knife. “Tom put a knife…a fucking _knife._ ” He resisted the urge to go beat the pompous ass to a bloody pulp, but that was the proverbial last straw as far as he was concerned. “Gen? Get JD on the phone for me.”

He waited until the petite young woman had stepped to his desk to make in-house call and then turned his full attention back to Jared. He could see the young man was tired and fading, but still watching him with concern plainly etched onto his face. “JD and I can’t apologize enough to you for how you were treated tonight, Jared. We won’t stop you if you want to file assault charges on Tom because what he did to you _was_ assault, plain and simple. He wasn’t even supposed to be filming that damn scene. Hell, I’ll even call the cops myself for you.”

“No…don’t call the cops. I…I don’t want the hassles. I just needed the money for rent and stuff.” Jared’s eyes dropped while his fingers played with the blanket. He just now realized that he was only wearing a loose pair of sweats that didn’t belong to him. “I…I still need the work but…I’m really tired, and I don’t feel like talking to Mr. Morgan tonight. Do you…do you think he’d let me come back later in the week? I’d work really hard at whatever kind of sex or porn he wants me to do. I won’t complain, and I won’t be a big baby like tonight and…”

“Jared, you weren’t a big baby tonight. You were scared and confused, and you had every reason to be those things. Yes, JD will understand that you didn’t hang around to talk to him,” Jensen assured him with a smile that reached his eyes. He took a closer look at the pale face and still somewhat glass eyes. “Did you drive yourself here?” he asked. He realized that with the shock of the night and pill he had given him, the kid probably wasn’t in any shape to drive home.

“Umm, no. I…took the bus then walked here but…I can walk home. It’s only about 45 minutes away,” Jared went to push up only to fall back when his legs didn’t seem to want to hold him up. “Just…just give me a minute.”

Jensen had lifted his brows at the thought of Jared walking here from the bus stop since this wasn’t the greatest neighborhood, especially at night. No way was he letting the kid walk out there in his current condition. “I’ll drive you home if that’s alright. I swear you’ll be safe with me.”

Jared snorted softly at the comforting words. It was usually him reassuring people they’d be safe since his height and build made some people uneasy. It felt strange, being viewed as vulnerable, but he suspected that Jensen could handle himself pretty well and with nearly anyone, so he merely nodded, getting ready to make another attempt at standing. He really just wanted to go home, take a long shower, and try to forget the crazy guy from earlier. He also wanted to stop his brain from wondering if JD Morgan would put him with a guy like Jensen when he came back to film a movie.

“Tom ruined your shirt, and with how sore and bruised you are, I thought the sweats would be easier to handle. Gen put your jeans in a bag. Your shoes are by the couch if you want to slip them on while I tell JD I’m taking you home.” Jensen stood up and moved to the desk where Gen had finally gotten the older man on the line. He couldn’t help but notice that Jared had seemed to tense more when he moved his hand away from his shoulder. Jensen shook his head; it was probably just his overactive imagination or the fact that he hadn’t been out with anyone in a long time.

“Thanks…um…Jensen.” He thought that was the name he’d heard earlier and felt his heart jump a little at the actual smile just saying a name earned him.

It occurred to Jared that he didn’t know exactly who Jensen was or what he did here, but if he had his own office than he must be important. He cringed at the thoughts cruising through his brain because guys that looked like Jensen never found guys like Jared good for much more than a fast night of sex, and Jared had sworn off one-night stands after his last boyfriend turned out to be a douchebag.

Keeping an eye on Jared as he struggled to get his shoes on without falling over, Jensen took the phone, giving a strained smile to Gen. He could hear JD still reading the riot act to Welling on the other end, and he quickly added his new fuel to the fire. “He had a knife. He held it to the kid’s throat and actually cut him. I want him gone. No more warnings, no more chances. Doing a scene we didn’t approve is one thing, but actually having a blade to this kid’s throat, making him think it was a real kidnapping and rape, nope. He’s done.” He heard the harsh breathing and knew JD was probably clenching his fists on the other end because real blades weren’t allowed in the studio at all due to an incident that had taken place years earlier. “I’m taking Jared home. I’ll be back in about 90 minutes, and if he’s still in the building…I will hurt him.” He turned to smile at Jared. “Let’s get you home.”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fateful Scene**

**Chapter Two**

** Three Weeks Later: **

“Okay…so I went to talk the landlord into maybe letting us skate by one more month with just my half of the rend and whatever you pull in from the bar, and he tells me not to worry about it. He says he got a check in the mail that paid our rent for the next 18 months…so who the hell paid our rent? I know I didn’t and I’m assuming you didn’t. No one we know has that kind of cash. What’s going on?”

Jared glanced up from where he was currently losing at Madden on their old, beat-up used X-Box as his roommate came in the door. He met Chad’s confused look with one of his own since he had no clue as to who might have paid the rent. And for 18 months?

Chad Michael Murray studied his roommate, feeling relieved that Jared looked as confused as he felt. He had been really worried that his roommate had gone and done something stupid…again. Chad clearly recalled the night that he had been awakened by a knock on the door in the middle of the night. He had opened the door to a good-looking guy in his late twenties who was all but carrying his groggy roommate. The guy had told him Jared was fine, just sleepy from a painkiller, and Chad had not been awake enough to question why Jared had needed a painkiller. The guy had handed Jared off to a stunned Chad and quickly left the building.

When Jared awoke the next morning, it was clear he was still upset by whatever had happened. He had jumped at random sounds and woken several times a night with nightmares. When Chad saw the full extent of bruises he’d gained, he began to put two and two together. Jared had finally explained what had happened, insisting that it was all a mistake and not an actual assault. Despite Chad’s protests, Jared kept trying to call that studio, but Gen kept telling him that both Mr. Morgan and Mr. Ackles were in meetings and would call him back. So far, 3 weeks later, neither man had, and Jared was getting temped to just head back to the location.

Jared didn’t honestly remember much about what had happened after Jensen had helped him out of the building and into his car. He thought he remembered hearing the smooth husky voice talking to him, then asking for directions to the rundown neighborhood past the French Quarter where he shared an apartment with Chad. He vaguely thought he might’ve heard his roommate talking to Jensen about Jared’s condition, but by then he was almost out like a light. He had asked Chad to fill in the details, but all his roommate would say about it was that if he ever saw the guy again, he was kicking his stupidly straight teeth into his annoyingly beautiful face.

Jared really wished that either Mr. Morgan or Mr. Ackles would call him back about working. The job at the bar was getting harder for Jared to keep because the owner kept increasing his hours and Jared was struggling to make all of his college classes and keep up with his assignments. If his grades dropped any lower, he’d lose what financial aid he was getting. Trying to make the tuition payments on top of the rent and food was already straining his meager wages. He couldn’t lose that financial aid.

Then the other problem at the bar, the one that Jared was trying to keep Chad or their friends from learning about, was that the owner’s son was putting a lot of pressure on Jared for sex. At first it had been merely annoying, maybe even a little flattering, but now the young man was threatening to get him fired if he didn’t “put out.” Jared was so desperate to quit that even porn sounded like a pretty good option.

Jared had two huge tests the following week before a much needed break. While several of his friends had trips planned to nearby beaches, he planned to use his time to search for a new steady job. Maybe he’d go by the studio again and see if he could speak with Mr. Morgan, apologize for what happened, and beg for a chance to do anything just to get some cash to tide him over during the job hunt. It would also maybe give him a chance to catch a glimpse of Jensen. Despite only meeting him once and under terrible circumstances, Jared found his thoughts drifting to the guy whenever he was upset or worried about school, bills, or work…which was pretty much all the time.

Now he was stunned to learn that maybe rent wouldn’t be one of those worries anymore...except he couldn’t figure out who would’ve paid their rent.

“Jensen did it,” the man sitting beside Jared on the worn-out, 3rd hand sofa remarked after putting the game on pause. “Well, the company did it, but Jensen wrote the check on his personal account so the creepy landlord wouldn’t wonder why you were having a local porn studio paying your rent.”

“Huh?” Chad tossed his jacket in one direction and the bag of take-out food in another and just stared at that revelation. “The dude who brought Jared home that night after some nut job almost killed him? The guy I would’ve punched if I’d been a little more awake?”

Chad wasn’t as tall or well built as Jared or the other guy in the room, but he could certainly hold his own in a fight. At 6’ he was skinny and lanky but had more energy than a rabbit on speed or so one of Jared’s professors had said after meeting his roommate.

He was usually more outgoing than Jared, and therefore the one who often got Jared into trouble without even meaning to. He’d been the one to give Jared the number to the studio that his pal Mark, the guy currently beating Jared’s ass at Madden, worked at, and he had then threatened to beat the crap outta Mark for what happened to Jared.

“Yeah, that helped me keep my job. Apparently the bosses were pissed that I didn’t go with Jared to meet them seeing as how it was his first time and pretty late and everything. Telling them that Jared was desperate for rent money gave them a way to help, made JD and Jensen feel like they atoned a little bit for him getting hurt by someone on their payroll.” Mark Shaw snorted with a flip of too long red hair then winced as he was pinned by two sets of shocked eyes. “What? You did know Jensen was the Ross part of the label name, right?” He suddenly got the idea that he might be talking too much but when he went to move, a huge hand pushed him back down. “Guess not.”

“He…he didn’t give his last name and when that other guy, the one who tried to…” Jared still couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he thought back to the black curly haired guy. “When he said Jensen’s name, I thought he said Ackles but…”

“Yeah, Jensen Ackles. Jensen _Ross_ Ackles. God, Tom hated having to take orders from Jensen after he bought into the company as a partner and producer and stopped filming full-time as an actor,” Mark replied and then smirked. “Of course they hated each another from the day Tom was hired because everyone knew Jensen was JD’s golden boy; hell, he still would be if he hadn’t gone into semi-retirement. After Jensen pretty much stopped filming, Tom figured he would move up, start getting all the leading roles, but nobody there wanted to film with him because he’s the worst Top ever. Of course now we don’t have to worry about that since JD fired his ass that night.”

Jared’s brain couldn’t keep up with all that information; it was still stuck on the fact that the drop dead gorgeous guy, a guy he’d first thought was another actor and then someone a bit higher up, was actually one of the owners of the studio. Then he got processed that the other guy really had been fired for what he’d done to him. Finally he reached a point where he tried to sort out why Jensen or the label would’ve paid his rent for 18 months since no one had called him back about working.

“I…I was going to do a couple jobs. I just wanted to make enough to pay the rent and buy my books for next semester. I haven’t even been called back so…why…why would they pay our rent?” he asked, sitting back stunned. Then he shot a dark look at Mark. “You knew who Jensen was and didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t know you didn’t know who he was! I figured JD would’ve told you who were gonna be meeting with that night. I mean I knew it was Jensen that JD was planning to ask to film with you. I mean, it’s not like he’d trust anyone else to top for you.” Mark shrugged, certain he was talking too much, but before he could get the topic changed, Chad landed on the other side of the couch and hit his shoulder.

“What makes Jaybird so special that he’d need a certain guy to have fake sex with?” he asked in his usual upbeat manner, ignoring Jared’s groan. “What? I saw the guy. You’ve got 3 inches on him and probably 20 pounds so I get why he’d top since they wouldn’t want their star squished but…hey!”

Mark took the pillow Jared was about to throw and hit the blond with it himself. “Jared would not squish anyone if he topped, and in fact, he would make huge money if he ever got to the point where he could top…but since JD knew the situation, you know, Jay being new to this and nervous and all, he said he’d ask Jensen to film with him. Jensen’s a natural on film and he’s really good at putting people at ease. He also doesn’t have the same ego and attitude others there do when it comes to filming with a first timer.”

“Wait, wait. I thought you said Jensen was retired.” Jared was still struggling to catch his brain up, but he was stuck on the memory of deep green eyes, a kind smile, and a gentle hand carding through his hair while the words ‘I’ll take care of you’ were whispered in his ear.

“Why would someone retire from porn if they looked like that guy did?” Chad threw in and then just as quickly held his hands up. “Not that I was looking at his body since I don’t go for that, but I tossed a quick look his way for Jay…just in case he hadn’t been up to seeing the hot body that practically carried him to our door.”

Jared groaned and swore his friend was never meeting anyone else. “Shut up please,” he begged but he had a different question for Mark. “Why would he film with me if he retired?”

“Jensen’s semi-retired,” Mark clarified and knew he needed to be cautious here. “He still will do scenes for JD if he feels the need or JD has a special case…like with you. JD knew you weren’t looking to break into porn for the long-term, so he said he’d do a couple soft shoots just to let you earn the cash you needed. For something like that, Jensen was the only one he’d ask because he can still do soft porn like it matters and he wouldn’t scare the crap outta you.”

“Okay…so then why pay my rent without letting me film or at least calling me back? And 18 months? That’s way more than I was looking to earn.” Jared didn’t get that part and by the uneasy way Mark was shifting, he suspected he wasn’t going to like the reason. “Oh. Mr. Morgan didn’t want to take the risk of me messing up like I did that night or…”

Mark’s eyes shot to him as his finger poked lightly into Jared’s chest. “You did not mess up. Welling screwed up…badly. He never should’ve touched you to begin with, and even if you were there to film, what he did was way past the limits of what’s allowed. From what I, um, heard through the grapevine, Jensen made damn sure he won’t be filming anything for anyone else stupid to hire him anytime soon.” He hid his smile at the fact that he’d personally witnessed the former porn star beat the living hell out of Welling when the asshole had showed back up the following day as if nothing had happened. “And…you see…Mr. Morgan was going to call you back but…umm…it got kind of complicated when Jensen threatened to pull his money out of the studio if he did cause…it seems like Jensen decided you weren’t filming porn.”

Jared sighed and stood up, beginning to move around the cluttered living room like he did when he was upset. “Yeah, I don’t blame him. I guess I proved I wasn’t cut out for it by flipping out and needing to be helped home It was stupid of me to think that I could do this. I mean, why would someone like him want to film something like that, where we’d have to naked or however they do it, with someone like me.”

“Hey!” Chad snapped, not bothering to hide his anger; he hated it whenever he caught Jared’s self-confidence and image of himself suffering. He knew it was because of his last loser boyfriend and the jerk at the bar that his best friend didn’t think he knew about. “There is not a goddamn thing wrong with you. That asshole wasn’t worth the time you spent on him, and if this guy doesn’t wanna film…God, I can’t believe I’m saying this…porn with you then that’s his loss.”

“Yeah, except my next tuition payment’s due soon and I really need to cut my hours at the bar…or quit altogether…so…I might still need to do that, even if I have to film with someone else.” Jared turned at the low cough that was used to disguise Mark’s last comment. “What d’ya mean no I don’t and no it’s not?” he demanded.

Mark had known this was going to happen, that he was going to end up pulled into the middle, so he finally just gave up, shrugged and explained. “Jared, it’s not that Jensen didn’t want to film with you, or that anyone thought you wouldn’t be good enough for the studio. Hell, JD said he’d sign you long-term just based on your looks but…y’see…Jensen’s kinda funny in a few ways; he’s really not what you’d expect from a porn star or a producer of porn.

“He cares a lot more than he should about some things, and when he sees someone as young and naïve as you walking in the door trying to earn a quick buck just to keep a roof over his head, it triggers something in him. I think it unlocks a lot of the walls he put up in his career to make him able to survive the hell he’s been through.” The actor/med-student paused for a few moments as if debating whether or not to say more. “He also said something else, but he vowed to break my legs if I told you, so I’ll keep that to myself. Let’s just say if you want to find out Jensen’s reasons for paying the rent or, ummm.” Mark cleared his throat and looked at the floor. “Maybe even your tuition, then go have a talk with him…but go in the daytime cause even I freaked when I found out you took a bus and then walked the rest of the way to the warehouse.”

Chad was about to offer something smart, but then he whirled on the couch. “You walked at night down by those docks?” He actually paled. “Dude! I could’ve given you a lift if you would’ve told me that! This ain’t that tiny little town you grew up in! People go missing all the time here and with that baby face of yours…y’know, maybe porn isn’t the way to go for him, Mark.”

“That’s what the boss was grumbling,” Mark muttered. He decided not to tell Jared how cranky Jensen had been since dropping Jared off that night and how many new rules he’d put in place so what happened to Jared could never happen to anyone else. “Uhhh, where you going?” he asked upon noticing that Jared had changed into a cleaner, less worn looking t-shirt and was grabbing Chad’s car keys off the counter. “Jared?”

“I’m going to see how many films I have to do to make up the money Jensen’s spent cause while I appreciate it, my Momma didn’t raise me to take charity. I gotta figure out how to pay him back.” Jared paused with his hand on the door to eye both men. “Don’t call him either, Mark. I won’t help you beat Chad at World of Warcraft if you do.”

“Traitor!” Chad shouted to the closing door then he eyed his friend. “We playing without Jay, or do we need to worry about him getting in over his head by going back to that place?”

Jared getting in over his head was only a slim worry as Mark considered it; he knew how stubborn the 22 year old could be and he knew how stubborn Jensen was. “He’ll be fine…but my ass will be without a job come tomorrow,” he muttered sourly, and then eyed Chad curiously. “You need a third roommate?”

Jared had a license but no money for a car much less insurance, so he usually took the bus or borrowed Chad’s beat-up Chevy when he could. He was grateful for the use of the car this time because it took him less time to drive than if he’d taken the bus again. He parked in a spot marked for visitors of Morgan-Ross Productions and then retraced his steps until he reached the third floor where he stopped a perky girl in jeans carrying scripts, planning to ask where the offices where.

“Hello. Welcome to Morgan-Ross Productions, how can I help…wait, I remember you.” Gen smiled as she looked up to see Jared standing there. “What can I help you with today, handsome?” She brightened her smile while looking up at him, silently wondering if this kid knew he blushed so easily.

“Oh, I wasn’t sure if you’d remember me from that night or not.” Jared didn’t see how the petite young woman who barely came up to his shoulder even with spiked heels on could recall him since he was sure she was used to seeing people come into the office until they all blended together.

“When a 6’4” Greek God comes ends up on my boss’s couch, I remember him.” Gen laughed good-naturedly when Jared’s cheeks went even redder and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. “You are just too sweet to be real, Jared. Now, aside from telling me you’re straight and looking for a date, what can I help you with?”

Blinking at the obvious flirting, Jared had to force his tongue to work again. It had been a long time since he’d had anyone flirt with him…he was usually too tall, or too geeky, or too awkward to attract a woman like Gen…or a guy for that matter.

“Umm, I was wondering if either Mr. Morgan or Jen…I mean, Mr. Ackles could see me for a minute or two?” He’d rather see Jensen, but he didn’t want to seem too obvious. “Mark was over visiting today when I found out that our rent had been paid, and he said that Mr. Ackles had paid it and my next semester’s tuition, so I thought I should come over to…ummm…see about a couple things.”

Gen cocked her head to look at him longer before smiling more. “Yeah, I should’ve bet JD that you’d be by if you found out about that.” She winked and motioned to a chair. “Jensen’s having a conference call right now with some people in New York, but if you’ll have a seat, I’ll ring him to let him know you’re here. If he’s too busy, I can ask JD to come chat with you.”

“Sure, thanks.” Jared waited until she’d looked away to pick up her phone to wipe his sweaty hands on his jeans, inwardly yelling at himself to calm down. He’d had plenty of meetings with good-looking guys before and hadn’t been nervous, so he wasn’t sure what made Jensen so different.

“Jensen? Sorry to bother you, but when you get a chance, you have someone out here who’d like a word with you. If you’re too busy, I can send Mr. Padalecki over to JD to talk about…okay…uh-huh…sure. I’ll tell him.” She tossed Jared a bright and calm smile while inwardly doing a fist pump; it wasn’t a secret to the inner office just how much of an interest Jensen had taken in the college kid. It also wasn’t a secret that Jensen hadn’t dated anyone in over three years, so this was a good sign to Gen and the staff. “Jensen’ll be with you in two shakes, Sweetie.”

“Oh, no hurry. I’m good with waiting since the only thing going on at my place is Mark beating my roommate’s ass at Madden, and I don’t tend bar…until later.” Jared hoped he covered the near cringe at even the thought of going to work that night.

Gen heard the slight change in tone and didn’t miss the flash of unease that crossed the handsome face, but before she could speak, the main door opened and she blew out a disgusted breath. “Greg, JD still isn’t available to see you. I said I’d buzz you when he was, so stop lurking in my office waiting to trap him.” She was tired of this guy, and stood up to move around her desk as if wanting to stay between the new arrival and Jared.

The man who’d arrived was short but trim, and his buzz cut was painfully multi-colored. He sneered at the secretary before giving Jared an appraising glance. “I think the old man is getting too soft in the head; it’s clear he’s letting the pup have his way with too much of the business. Remember, I was here when JD started the company.”

“I’m sure you can discuss that with JD and Jensen at the next staff meeting,” Gen returned with a tight smile still on her face, but her tone dropped to a much colder one. “JD was starting to make changes even before Jensen bought in as full partner. You know he wasn’t happy with doing the really hardcore stuff anymore.”

“Yeah, but he was fine with doing the bondage stuff and fantasy crap until the Golden Boy got hurt,” Greg sneered, and then turned his full attention on Jared. “I didn’t think we were hiring any new blood; in fact, I thought Ackles was too busy getting rid of his old competition.” He slid his eyes over Jared’s chest and made a low hum. “Stand up, handsome. Maybe I can work you into one or two scenes this week.”

Something about the oily tone, the way the guy spoke about Jensen, and the way his eyes were almost undressing him made Jared tense. He felt like curling up into himself like he did whenever his boss’s son got too close to him at work, but before he could react, he heard the same deep, husky voice that he had heard that first night. Somehow, just hearing that voice made him feel like everything would be alright.

“Back the hell off right now,” Jensen growled, fury building as he opened his door to see Greg standing a little too close to Jared even though Gen was clearly trying to keep her little body between the two, but what made him move was the burst of panic that crossed Jared’s face when the guy reached for him. “You don’t get to see the new talent unless JD or I choose to put him in a script with you, so take yourself back to wherever the hell you came from until JD gets the time to talk to you about whatever you want to bitch at him about this time.”

He’d stepped up to drop his hand onto Jared’s shoulder, and he could feel it shaking just enough to tell him he’d made the right choice despite what JD might think. “Jared, you wanted to speak with me?” he asked while his eyes remained locked on the other man in mild warning.

“Yeah, if you weren’t busy.” Jared stood up and felt the subtle nudge of a hand against the small of his back. “Were you busy? Cause I can wait or talk to Mr. Morgan or…”

“No, I’m not busy,” Jensen assured him, catching Gen’s eye to give a nod to JD’s door. He silently indicated that she should get his partner to deal with Greg because he didn’t want the company involved in another mess like Tom Welling’s firing had been. “Have a seat,” he invited once he closed his door. He leaned against it a moment to let himself look at Jared to see the difference between him now and how he’d been that night a few weeks earlier. “Can I get you something to drink? Water, soda, coffee…beer?”

“You have beer in the office?” Jared smiled but shook his head. “No, I can’t drink since I’m supposed to tend bar tonight but water would be good.”

As Jensen knelt down to get two bottles out of the mini fridge, Jared felt his breath catch as he watched the man’s black jeans hug a very tight ass. Once again Jared remembered how long it had been since he let himself look at a guy that he could be interested in…if he thought he had a chance which he knew he didn’t.

“Can…can I ask you a question?” He winced at how stupid that sounded and tried to correct himself. “I mean a question other than the one I just asked you.”

“I assumed you came here to ask me something so go ahead.” Jensen turned to hold out the bottle of water and frowned as he caught sight of a deep set of finger shaped bruises around Jared’s wrist. He knew they were fresher than anything he might have still had from Tom.

“So…umm…Mark said you paid the rent for 18 months…and not just my portion of the rent but the full rent…and then he mentioned you also paid for my upcoming semester of college, and umm…” Jared sensed the older man’s gaze and knew he must have caught sight of the bruises on his wrist from the other night when Roger had grabbed him in the bar’s storeroom. He tried to ignore the gaze and continued speaking. “I haven’t filmed…umm…anything and Mr. Morgan didn’t call me back so…how do I earn the money to pay back what you’ve paid for me if I’m not…working or…is there some reason I’m not…good enough to film porn for your company?” He dropped his eyes to the water bottle rather than meet the intense green eyes of the man watching him.

Jensen had suspected that his covering some of Jared’s expenses might be what finally brought the young man back, and he promised to make Mark sweat his ass off his next few films for having a big mouth. At this moment, however, he needed to handle this in a way that wouldn’t make Jared think he wasn’t good enough but also wouldn’t hurt his pride.

“You’d be great in JD’s films, Jared. Hell, I saw Gen drooling over you, and she’s hard to impress so I know you’d be awesome but…” He paused to collect his thoughts, forcing himself look away from the way the cobalt blue t-shirt stretched over Jared’s broad chest. “Filming takes a lot of time and since you’re in school and working nights, you might not have time to do it without letting your other obligations suffer so…”

“Mark’s a med student and he seems to film almost constantly,” Jared pointed out, feeling little zings of nerves when he realized Jensen’s eyes were watching him and not in a ‘let him down easy’ way. “He said he films on weekends and that Mr. Morgan works around his schedule. I’m…I probably won’t be tending bar much longer anyway so…if there’s nothing wrong with me, why won’t you let Mr. Morgan talk to me? Or is there something about me personally that you don’t like?” he asked in a softer voice, once again staring at the bottle rather than the man in front of him. “Mark said Mr. Morgan would probably ask you to film with me even though you’re retired, so I get that you might not wanna have your time taken up by some kid with no experience and who freaked out the last time, but…look, Mr. Ackles…”

“Jensen,” came the correction as Jensen began to look more closely at Jared’s face rather than just his body. It hit him that the kid really did think there was something wrong with him, something that made him unsuitable for this line of work.

Jared felt better with calling him by his first name since it was weird to call a guy barely older than him by his surname. “Okay…Jensen.” He smiled a little but still kept his eyes down, fingers nervously picking at the water bottle’s label. “I appreciate what you’d done but…if I quit my job at the bar, I’ll need the cash to buy books, and food and bus fare to and from school since I can’t always use Chad’s car so…if you think I can fit in here…can’t you give me a shot at least once? At least so I can pay you back for what you’ve already spent?” he asked hesitantly; he hated to beg, but he hated being in debt to anyone even more. “I swear I follow instructions well and…I’ll read up on gay porn or whatever it is I’d be doing so I don’t look too stupid, and I swear I wouldn’t cry again or…”

“Jared, wait, slow down.” Jensen knew he was losing his willpower to keep Jared off camera, and he cursed JD for being right about the kid’s tenacity. “You don’t have to read up on anything since most of the crap in books is so far off the mark isn’t funny but…we can try one to see how you do, but there’s no pressure, and if you get freaked out you can leave without issue. And let’s be clear that you’ll be earning money to pay for books and stuff, not to pay me back. JD and I did that as a very small way to make up for what Tom did to you,” Jensen neglected to mention that if Tom hadn’t assaulted the kid, he would have found another excuse to help him out.

“I won’t freak out,” Jared promised, but then he thought of the guy in the outer office earlier and what Mark had said about JD Morgan’s choice of his partner. “Will…would…Mark said Mr. Morgan was going to ask you so…umm…would it be you with me or…someone like…that guy out there?” he asked warily, nodding his head to the door.

Jensen wasn’t sure how he’d gone from being determined to keep Jared out of this life to planning for his first film, but he did know that it would only be over his and JD’s dead bodies that someone like Greg would get close to Jared, especially for his first time in front of a camera.

“No, if you sign on a per film basis with the company, then I’ll be the one to film with with you. No one else…ever.” Of that Jensen would make certain because there were maybe two other people in the whole company that he would trust to not make Jared feel like a piece of meat, and he was certain Mark would refuse since he was friends with Jared and that would be weird.

Jared let out the breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding. “Then I swear I won’t freak out.” Jared knew he’d be tense the first time, but he was pretty sure he could still pull it off. “I can run lines with Mark and watch some of Mr. Morgan’s films. I just need you to give me a chance cause I really don’t wanna let Harry’s son force me into bed just to keep my job at the bar and…shit, I so didn’t mean for that to come out and…I’m sorry. You have gotta think I’m the lamest excuse for a guy in this city…I don’t wanna mess up or humiliate you on screen…I know you can do better than someone stupid like me so I’m just gonna go and…huh?”

Jensen’s hands were on Jared’s shoulders, gently pushing him back into the chair as he tried to stand. Jensen was both amused at his ramblings and ticked off that someone at work was pressuring him to have sex. He was also frustrated that the kid seemed to truly believe his own low opinions about himself. “Stop. Breathe. Look up at me.” He gave the instructions in the same low soothing voice he’d used before to break through Jared’s panic, and he was pleased when the younger man again responded. “You’re not stupid and you would not humiliate me in any way. If you really want to do this, we’ll try one. Let me talk to JD and you come back tomorrow after your last class to meet him, talk some more, and we’ll go from there. Alright?” He smiled at the nod he got, letting his hands stay on those broad shoulders and rubbing his thumbs lightly in slow circles until he felt some of the tension leaving.

This was the first time he’d actually seen Jared’s eyes for more than a quick second, and he was amazed at the flecks of gold he could see in the deep hazel. “I’m going to be honest with you about something, Jared. There’s a reason that I was trying to keep you from filming. Well, there were a couple of reasons, but this is the main one right now.” He leaned in closer, looking for fear in those amazing eyes. He did see a little nervousness but no outright fear, so Jensen took that as a good sign. He lost his train of thought as he wondered if Jared just naturally smelled like sugar and cinnamon since he recalled smelling it the last time too, and then shook his head and forcefully pulled his mind back to what he was trying to say. “I knew I’d want to ask you out sometime and working with you will make it harder for me. I generally try to keep my business life out of my personal life, but I’ll make a huge exception for you…if you wouldn’t mind that.”

“You…you want to go out with me?” Jared blinked in shock, positive he’d heard that wrong since there was no way in hell a guy as good looking as Jensen would want to take a poor college kid like him out on a date. “You mean out for pizza or something to talk over a script or…” He paused to try to find a good way to ask for clarification.

“Well a good pizza is always a nice way to spend a date and I’m sure we will eat some pizza, but I also want to take you to dinner at a nice restaurant sometime too.” Jensen knew he needed to back off before he scared Jared off by being too forward. “Would you object if I asked you out sometime, Jared? On a date?”

It was still a little hard to accept that Jensen would want to take _him_ out, but Jared was too smitten with the ruggedly good-looking man to even consider refusing, so he gave a small shy smile and nodded his head. “I think I’d like that…if you really want to I mean.”

“You’ll find that I don’t generally do anything that I don’t want to,” Jensen told him softly, returning his smile, but making himself back off before he gave into the sudden urge to see if Jared’s lips were actually as soft as they looked. “Tomorrow after you meet JD, we can go to a pizza place in the Quarter to…talk…maybe about our first film?” He was willing to use the excuse of learning more about Jared’s likes and dislikes for the scenes they would be filming to spend more time with him, at least until he could get him comfortable enough with him to go on a real date.

Jensen had grown up with a need to read people in order to survive, and that ability was telling him that this Texas boy with the shy smile and soft voice had been hurt before. He’d have to gauge things before he moved too fast or scared him.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Jared’s dimples showed on his next smile, and Jensen promised himself that he would make the boy smile like that more often. Suddenly the younger man glanced at his watch and swore. “Shit! I need to get Chad’s car back to him and get to…get to the bar before Harry has an excuse to make me work late other than me not sleeping with his son.” He stood up but looked down when he felt gentle fingers touch his bruised wrist. “I…I promise I don’t bruise as easily as it might look like to you.”

“I’ll take your word on that one for now.” Jensen would find that out later on; not that he planned to leave bruises on Jared, but he knew how things could get in the heat of the moment. “Listen, Jared. No job is worth being made to feel like you have to humor some asshole just to keep it. I should know. I humored a lot of assholes when I first started out and learned the hard way that it wasn’t worth my pride or my life so…just remember that tonight and know that you do have some options open to you.” He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear and knew he was hopelessly lost when just that simple gesture made the kid blush and smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely…as soon as I get out of class,” Jared promised. He started to leave but paused with his hand on the door as he had a quick internal battle. “Hey…umm, I get a couple breaks tonight, plus it’s usually slow on Tuesday’s down at Harry’s so…if you wanted to stop in for coffee or a drink we could…you know…talk a little?” He glanced back over his shoulder and added quickly, “I mean if you want to or anything. If not I’ll just see you…tomorrow and…I gotta go. Bye!”

Jared knew he had to be furiously blushing as he fled the office shaking his head in mortification. Where had that come from? He was fairly certain he had just asked his new boss to come see him at the bar where he was working…as if he couldn’t wait until the next day to see Jensen again. He was so distracted that he missed the shadow until he bumped into the solid chest of JD Morgan. “Oh! Sorry. I’m soo sorry, sir…Mr. Morgan, sir,” he stuttered, starting to bend down to pick up whatever the man had dropped, but a firm hand was placed on the back of his neck that seemed to both relax him and make him go still. “Jensen?”

“I got this. Go before you’re late,” Jensen told him as he stepped out into the hall, not missing Gen’s raised eyebrows or JD’s slow knowing smile at the way his hand just seemed to automatically move to touch Jared. “I’ll try to take you up on your offer tonight unless this tyrant works me too late, and then I’ll see you tomorrow after your last class.”

“Yeah, I’ll be here.” Jared smiled and then took off hoping he’d still have time to shower, change and get to work. At least he’d be in a hurry so it would be easier avoid Chad’s snooping questions. “Thanks, Jensen…I mean Mr. Ackles.” He winced as he tried to remember that he should call him by his last name in front of others. “Bye, Gen…Mr. Morgan.”

JD watched the whirlwind that was Jared Padalecki leave his office before sliding a slow look to his partner, noticing that Jensen was busy picking up the fallen files and scripts rather than looking at him. “Sooo,” he began slowly, hearing Gen’s soft laugh. “I take it we’re signing the new kid after all, Jensen?”

“To a per film contract with a clause that lets him go if he ever gets scared or just wants out.” Jensen took the gathered paperwork into his office since he figured that JD had been bringing it to him anyway. He ignored the low startled breath his former director let out as he followed him into the office.

That type of deal was very rare in their business; in fact, JD had only used one like it once before and that had been on Jensen’s last real piece of work. Neither man had been sure that Jensen would be able to go back on camera after a scene had gone devastatingly wrong and nearly ended not only Jensen’s career but also his life.

“He wants to try to work off the money he thinks the company put out to pay for his rent and tuition,” he told the older man as he walked to sit behind his desk, opening the now warm bottle of water that he hadn’t opened before. “He’s also being harassed at the bar he works at, so he might be quitting there. He’ll need an income until he finds steady work that can handle his school work too and…you’re smirking at me like you knew all this already.”

JD shrugged. “I knew when Gen said the kid was in with you that if you gave into filming with him, you’d want that kind of contract for him.” The senior partner sat in the chair that Jared had just left, leaning back to watch his former star’s face closely. He caught all the emotions that normally Jensen would hide from the world. “Am I also correct to assume you’ll want your payments to go to him this time instead of charity like most of your paychecks and royalties do?”

That would be the tricky part for Jensen to get around; Jared seemed determined to repay the company, but he also knew the kid needed the funds so he could quit the damn bar. “Yeah…but he’ll more than likely insist that half or more be taken to pay the company back so…just go along with him and put the money aside until I find a way to tell him that I paid those bills out of my personal funds and not with the company money.” He could already imagine how that would go over since Jared appeared to be one proud and stubborn country boy, but he’d cross that bridge when he came to it.

“Be careful…you know you’re playing with fire if you want something deep with him, Jensen.” JD knew when Jensen insisted on personally paying both Jared’s rent and his next semester’s tuition, instead of letting the company do it, that his partner was falling for the young man. “You better tell him the truth before things get too far…probably before we even film. You both should be going into this clear cause he might look innocent, and Mark says he’s pretty naïve, but I’m also thinking he’s as proud as you were once about taking help without earning it.”

“I know. I’ll talk to him when we’re not in the office so he might be more relaxed, but I’ll explain it to him before we film.” He fingered a script he had on his desk. “I…if he goes through with it…I want it to just be you and Donny in the room with us because he’s going to be shy and awkward this first time.”

“Oh, like I haven’t handled a shy boy a time or two.” JD smirked and nodded at the script. “Not much dialogue in that one. It’ll be a short scene…unless you’re slipping an adlib clause into his contract too.”

Jensen knew what he wanted for Jared. He’d been in his place before and recalled how hard those first few films had been. “My call on what happens. I’ll give you a scene worth showing, but not at his expense. I’ve been down that road when I first started, and I know what it feels like. Jared’s not looking to make this his life, JD. He’s just a kid trying to survive.”

“A 6’4” Greek God kid according to Gen, and one that I think you’ve got your eye on.” The older man chuckled at the dark look he was shot. “Kid, I’ve known you how long? I’ve never seen you look at anyone like I just caught you looking at this one. I won’t even give you the standard pseudo father lecture to watch yourself cause I don’t think he’s after your money or your ties in the business. I’ll just say to watch your heart…and his…because I don’t want to see either one of you hurt. Now…talk to me about the details since I figure you’re going to a bar later and won’t be around when I have Gen type it up.”

Jensen cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. “Umm…I actually had her type something up a couple weeks ago…you know…just in case.” Jensen pulled a folder out of his desk and slid it across with an embarrassed grin, shrugging. “I wanted to be prepared cause I suspected as soon as Mark got to talking, I’d have Jared in my face…and I was right. Now I’m going to go change, and you can decide how to make Mark’s next few shoots a living hell for blabbing a bit too much…and _don’t_ you embarrass me tomorrow when he comes to meet you.”

JD laughed, amused and also more than a little intrigued about a kid that could turn his coolly professional former star into a young man that was actually smiling.

The Jensen that JD had first met at 18 was a quiet, withdrawn young man who had risen quickly through the porn ranks, but at a cost as the boy had already become jaded and mistrustful. When Morgan Productions had bought his contract from another company after JD hadn’t liked what he saw happening to him, it had taken a good six months before he’d gotten more than a word or two out of Jensen. On camera, the boy was a pure professional, doing and saying whatever was needed, but once the camera shut down, so did Jensen.

The older man knew that the Jensen most people saw portrayed on film or in public wasn’t always the real Jensen. A piece of his partner was still sarcastic, mistrustful, and hardened after several years on the street and even more years of being used for other people’s gain. JD suspected that Jared’s vulnerability had been the first thing that had drawn Jensen to the new kid. He was looking to protect Jared from the vultures that would devour that innocence just as they had devoured his. He also thought he saw something else there; something that he hadn’t seen in Jensen in more than three years, and that was a personal interest that made him willing to risk the one thing that Jensen never put out there…his heart.

“Go home and make yourself pretty, kid. I’ll take care of the contract and script…and I’ll even call Markie in for a late night shoot for blowing your little secret.” JD might be one of the biggest and hottest producers and directors in the porn business in the Panhandle, but he really did care about his actors and actresses, so he’d do what he could for Jared, just like he originally planned to. And if it made Jensen happy in the process, that would be icing on the cake.

Usually Tuesday’s were slow at Harry’s, but Jared was sure that all of the French Quarter must have piled into the place at some point tonight because he hadn’t slowed down at all since he got to work. It was good in one way since Roger couldn’t corner him anywhere, but it also meant he hadn’t been given a break since the other bartender had called in sick.

Jared kept glancing at the door, but by midnight he was certain Jensen wasn’t coming…or he might have already come, but he’d missed him in the loud and crazy crowd.

It finally slowed down enough that he could slip into the tiny room behind the bar to take a swallow of lukewarm water and try to get the pain that had been building behind his eyes all night to stop. Just as Jared felt the pain recede to the point that he thought he could make it through the next two hours, he felt a hard hand land on his thigh and had to bite back the groan of dismay.

“Back off, Roger,” he sighed, not even bothering to disguise the disgust in his voice. Instead of pulling away, the hand began moving to the front of his body. “Roger, I said to back off!”

Normally Jared would try to step away or put some distance between them, but since the asshole, who was two inches taller than him and a good 50 pounds heavier, had picked to ambush him here, there wasn’t much space to move in. When Roger’s body squeezed all the way into the room and pushed him into a shelf while insistent hands began to tug at his shirt and jeans, Jared’s elbow went back hard and connected with a soft gut.

“Hey!” Roger grunted, grabbing Jared’s arm when he tried to move away. He shoved him hard back into the shelf and move in close, pinning him there with his bulk. “You’ve been working here long enough to know how this goes. If you wanna keep this job…maybe even get that raise my old man has hanging over your head, then you better start being nicer to me, Padalecki.” He leaned in close until his lips were close to Jared’s mouth as if he was going to kiss him. “Tonight after you close the bar down, you’re gonna give me everything I want, hot shot. But right now? I’m going to kiss you and you’re gonna fucking like it and kiss me back, or I’ll just tell Dad to fire your ass right now.”

Jared had been avoiding this for months, but this time he could tell the bigger man wasn’t going to back off. He didn’t want to be touched or kissed by Roger. Jared wasn’t a virgin and he’d been kissed by a few other guys since leaving Texas, but Roger had never made any denials about what he planned to do to Jared…all he wanted was sex…rough sex.

This job was important to Jared since he really needed the income, so he’d put up with the touches, the leering smiles, and not so hidden comments about what Roger wanted to do to Jared as soon as he got the chance. Now, as he felt a hand shove into the front of his jeans, Jared began to panic and tried to fight back, but a huge hand easily snatched up both of his wrists and pinned them tightly over his head.

“Get off me!” he snapped; the fear swirling in his belly gave him the extra strength to fight as he felt a knee sliding between his trapped legs to press against his crotch. He jerked his head forward and slammed into the other man’s face.

Jared heard a shout of pain, and he thought he might’ve heard something crunch, but all he cared about was that the weight on his body pulled back, and he was able to move. He heard the furious muffled voice screaming his name as he jerked open the door to the tiny room with shaking hands. He stumbled out, deciding that he needed to just get the hell out of the bar and go home, when he saw his boss behind the bar. The man was quietly watching him with a dark expression on his face.

“You knew he was going to do that!” Jared didn’t care about the array of people crowding the bar looking for drinks. All Jared could feel was the guy grabbing and groping him worse than he ever had, and this time there was no denying that good ole Harry had known it was happening. “You would’ve let him rape me. You wouldn’t even have given a damn, would you?”

Harry was an older man, somewhere in his late 50’s, with a muscular build and thinning hair. Like his son, he was tall and solidly built with a hard face, thick dark eyebrows, and a large nose that had been broken too many times and had red blotches from too much booze.

He knew his kid had been after the bartender for months. Roger had come home a few months ago after being expelled from his fancy East Coast college for sexually harassing a teacher. The boy’s momma spoiled him, so if Harry wanted peace at home, he gave him what he wanted. What Roger wanted was Jared, so while he liked the friendly kid with his dimpled smile and innocent good looks, he was willing to sacrifice that innocence to keep his boy happy. He’d just told Roger to try to keep the bruises and blood to a minimum and to wait until the bar had closed.

“It ain’t rape if you want it too and if you want to keep your job, kid, then you’ll want it.” Harry’s voice and eyes were cold. “Now I’ll watch the bar while you go play nice with my boy.” Harry tried to nudge the young man back just as Roger stormed out of the room with blood pouring from his nose. “You two boys go into my office and discuss this while I…”

“Screw you!” Jared shouted, emotions boiling over as he shoved the older man away from him. He tried to jerk away as his shoulder was grabbed because he knew if Roger got him back in the room, he wouldn’t escape being assaulted. “I told you the first goddamn time he grabbed my ass that I wasn’t interested in your creepy son. That hasn’t changed! You wanna fire me because I won’t let this asshole have sex with me? I’ll save you the goddamn trouble, Harry!” He grabbed his jacket with hands that he prayed would stop shaking. “I fucking quit!”

The bar had gone quiet but Jared didn’t notice that. All he noticed was how far away the front door was as he twisted out of Roger’s grip. He went to shove past Harry, but the large man easily blocked him, and now Jared was trapped between the two men. Roger moved in behind him and wrapped a beefy arm around Jared’s neck, holding him in place.

“You…you can’t quit without a two week notice or I’ll hold your damn pay!” His boss snapped, furious that this was all taking place in front of his customers. “You’ll work those two weeks…and if my boy wants to use your ass, you’ll let him or I’ll…”

“Or you’ll what?”

Jared knew the voice, recognizing the tone Jensen had used the first night they’d met. He was pissed off and would get more pissed off if Jared didn’t get them both out of there soon.

“Let it go, Jensen. I’m leaving and Harry can have his job and my last paycheck. I’m done with it all.” He ducked out from under Roger’s arm; the man was stunned by Jensen’s sudden challenge and let his prey slip from his grasp. Jared shoved past his former boss and headed for the end of the bar. He kept his eyes locked on Jensen and was able see the moment when the other man registered what had happened behind the bar. He saw those deep green eyes go from angry, to worried and then to flat out pissed in the space of a heartbeart.

Jensen had stepped into the crowded bar expecting to be hit with the usual sights, sounds, and smells of a bar in the French Quarter, but the moment he stepped in he knew something was wrong: the bar was too quiet. His searching eyes quickly found Jared, and then he saw red because the kid’s face was pale, his eyes were huge, and massive guy was close behind him with an arm around his neck. He took in the torn shirt, the way Jared was holding his arm, and how the two men were trying to pin him in, and quickly moved forward to intervene.

Now, as the younger man headed his way, he stepped up to the end of the bar to flip it up. “Come here, Jay.” He used the nickname without thinking, and was rewarded by look of surprise then a shy smile Jared aimed his way. As he went to shove past the older man, the sound of breaking glass was heard. “Jared!”

Jensen had seen the look of shock on the enormous guy’s face when Jared jerked away from his grip. He heard the sound of cloth ripping and watched as Jared’s shirt ripped the rest of the way as he pulled away. Jensen didn’t care about the shirt, but the look of insane fury that came next that had the former porn star moving forward. His heart sped up when he saw the jagged edge of the broken beer bottle rising to strike…it was obvious that Jared didn’t see it coming.

Jensen knew he wasn’t going to get there in time. “No!”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, one of the few actual cliffhangers in this piece. I know. I'm evil. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll toss a minor warning for mention of past violence.

**Fateful Scene**

**Chapter Three**

“No!”

Jared looked up at Jensen’s shout. Just as Jensen lunged to grab his arm, white-hot pain slashed through his upper arm and shoulder. He was so shocked at the pain that he wasn’t able to bite back the scream of pain.

“Don’t you walk away from me, boy!” Roger snarled. He grabbed Jared, planning to pull him into the small room to finish what he had started, but blinked as he was suddenly confronted by burning green eyes. “This don’t concern you none so get the hell away from what’s…ugh!” He grunted, doubling over from the hard fist that landed in his gut.

“Don’t touch him again, asshole,” Jensen warned lowly but then forgot about the bully when he whirled to grab for Jared as his legs suddenly buckled. “Jared! Easy, I’ve got you. Let’s get you outta here and cleaned up.” He tried not to freak out at the amount of blood blossoming through Jared’s torn shirts.

Harry broke out of his stunned stupor finally when someone mentioned calling 911. He was already on the verge of being shut down as it was for several infractions, so this might just finish him. “Hey! Hey…wait!” He shoved his still simmering son to the side as he grabbed some cash out of the register and hurried after Jensen. He was trying to support Jared while pressing his ripped shirt over the jagged slash in his arm and shoulder. “Kid! Jared! Look, I’m sorry this happened. Roger took it too far but…y’know how he gets when he wants something so it’s a little your…”

“If you finish that sentence, the first thing I’m going to do once I get him in my car is call the damn cops and report how you willingly let that nut almost rape and kill him,” Jensen growled, voice deep and gravelly like it got when he was seriously pissed off.

Jensen didn’t know exactly what had happened before he arrived, but he had picked up enough to know that this guy had known the risk Jared was facing that night and was planning to let it happen. He wanted to throw a punch into the stuttering man’s face, but he could feel how cold Jared’s skin was becoming and recognized the early signs of shock.

“If you’re lucky, I won’t talk him into suing your fat ass for sexual harassment, but if you try to withhold his pay or you cause him any problems at all, you will be hearing from my lawyers, and I swear there is nothing that Cohen and Harris love more than scum bag employers taking advantage of employees.” Jensen planned to call anyway because he had a feeling that Jared wasn’t the first person the owner and his son had tried this crap with.

Harry shoved a wad of bills into Jensen’s hand. “Look, just give this to him. It’ll more than cover his wages for tonight plus the tips he’s been earning.” Harry didn’t need the legal hassles; he recognized the name of the firm and it had the reputation of being one of New Orleans’ toughest when it came to harassment, fraud or other claims. “I’ll…accept his resignation…effective tonight…and…I’ll try to keep Roger away from him but…ah!”

Jensen eased Jared into the passenger seat of his car, placing the boy’s own hand over the ripped and now soaked with blood shirt as tight as he could to try to control the bleeding. The moment he was confident that Jared’s hand would stay in place, he turned to grab the bar owner by his throat, shoving him back into the brick wall.

“Make sure you understand this very clearly,” he began in a low harsh voice, carefully digging his fingers into the man’s soft flesh so that the man’s airflow was compromised but not completely cut off. “If you or that bastard come within 50 feet of Jared, his apartment, his friends, or his college classes, I will find out about it and the second I do is when you get paid a visit by someone you won’t want to see and _then_ I’ll call the cops on your ass. He’s off limits as of this second.”

Harry gasped as the fingers released so he could draw in air again, nodding blindly. As the tall, ruggedly built young man was opening his car door, the bar owner got brave enough to toss out a few final insults. “Who’s he to you anyway? Kid ain’t got a dime to his name; he’ll never make it through that school. And you know he must’ve chose to be a vet cause he ain’t got enough brains to be a real doctor. I don’t know why you’re whining so much about what my son tried to do…it must be his body you’re after yourself.”

It was guys like this who really pushed Jensen’s buttons; he’d seen too many kids fall to the dark side because they believed what guys like this told them. Jensen could already tell that Jared didn’t have much in the way of self-esteem because he’d been shocked at the idea of Jensen actually wanting to date him.

“Jared’s going to succeed in whatever he wants to do just to prove smartasses like you wrong.” Jensen would try to help with that as much as he could. “As for who he is to me? That depends on Jared in the end. For the moment we’re just friends, so I’m a friend looking out for him… a friend with lawyers who will chew you up and spit you out if you don’t keep that kid of yours away from him.”

Physical threats worked fine with some people, but Jensen could tell that this guy would respond better to a threat to his business. Pleased to see the hard swallow, he knew his point had been made and he got into the car and pulled away from the curb.

“Jared?” He glanced over to see glassy hazel eyes struggling to stay open. He reached over to ease Jared closer so he could keep contact with the boy and also add some pressure to the weakening hand Jared held over his wound. “You with me, Jay?” he asked, concerned.

“Bleeding,” Jared mumbled softly, gratefully moving closer to Jensen’s side. He was cold, tired, in pain, and more than a little scared. He hated to bleed at all and he feared he might be bleeding badly enough to need stitches, but he feared the hospital even more. “Take me…home…Jensen?”

“Unless your roommate is a doctor who can stitch this then no, I’m taking you to the ER.” Jensen could tell that the gash needed more than a simple bandage and tape to close it, but he frowned at the low whimper. He thought back to how much Jared had fought against going to the hospital the night of Tom’s stunt. “Jared…”

Trying to shake his head, Jared moved his other hand, the one not being held under Jensen’s on his bleeding shoulder, and curled it in Jensen’s shirt. “Can’t…go there, Jen. Can’t…have more bills.” He hoped he was speaking clearly; his tongue felt thick as shock settled over him more.

Jensen was surprised at the shortened form of his name. He had been called that in the past and had hated it, but he found that he really didn’t mind the name when it came from Jared’s lips.

“I’ll pay the bill,” Jensen returned, but Jared continued to weakly shake his head. Jensen began to wonder if there wasn’t something else behind Jared’s reluctance to go to the ER for stitches. “You scared of the hospital, Jay?” he asked quietly. “Is that why you don’t want to go to the ER? Has something happened to you before?”

Jared seemed to curl up tighter and just when Jensen thought he wasn’t going to answer, he heard a quiet voice. “When…when I was fourteen, I got sick…it was shortly after my family learned that I might…be gay.” The young man spoke slowly, wincing at the throbbing pain in his arm and shoulder. Jensen realized that Jared was about to share something difficult and slowed the car, pulling onto the shoulder rather than trying to drive and listen to the story at the same time. “My fever got really high…took me to the hospital…my…my grandfather said it was unclean thoughts making me sick…wanted them to keep me…’til…’til they found a way to cure me.”

“After that every time I’d get a cold…or a broken bone playing sports…he told me maybe that this time…the hospital would get smart…and not let me back out.” Jared lifted his head, eyes big and wet with tears, to stare into Jensen’s eyes. “I know it’s stupid…but I still hate hospitals…always feel like if they get me, maybe they won’t let me out…or my family will find out and force me to come back. I worked hard to get out of that place…and come here to school, Jensen…I don’t wanna go back. I…”

Jensen knew the logical thing to do would be to take the younger man to the nearest ER, and then soothe and reassure his fears as a professional stitched him up; but since Jensen still battled his own fears and inner demons, he totally understood Jared’s reluctance to face his fear when he was already hurt and scared.

“Okay, we’ll try something else, but if it turns out that you do have to go to the ER, I swear that I will stay with you the entire time.” He pulled back onto the road, reaching for his mobile attachment so he could use his phone while driving. He turned away from the hospital and felt Jared relax slightly against him. “Hey JD, it’s me. Is Mark still there?”

“Yeah, he’s grumbling about us overworking him, but he’s just about done for the night,” JD smirked at the young man sprawled out on a bed, but he suddenly frowned at the sound of a voice mumbling; the voice sounded way too close to the headset device. “Jensen? What’s going on? Is that Jared with you? Why’s he sound muffled?”

“Okay…try not to yell, but I need you to keep Mark there until we arrive. Get the big first aid kit we keep for emergencies, take it up to my place and have Mark wash up. We’re going to see just how much he’s learned in that fancy medical school.” Jensen knew every shortcut and back alley in the Big Easy and was using them now to get back to the waterfront district as quickly as possible. “Jared’s been stabbed, and I’m bringing him to the studio because he’s scared of the ER.”

JD Morgan drew in a slow breath as he walked away from the camera he’d been prepping for the final shoot of the night, his mind trying to comprehend what he’d just heard. “Jensen? Did I just hear you tell me that someone stabbed Jared and that you are not taking him to the ER?”

“What the fuck’s he mean Jared’s been stabbed?” Mark Shaw rolled off the bed and grabbed the phone from JD. “Who stabbed Jared? And why the hell ain’t he…okay never mind. I know why he’s not going to the ER, but still…how bad is he bleeding?”

“Not sure…it’s on the back of his arm and maybe his shoulder.” Jensen gauged his time. “I’ll be pulling up at the back of the warehouse in less than seven minutes. One of you needs to meet me and help me get him out and up to the fourth floor.”

He broke the connection before either man could argue with him and flipped the heater on high when he felt a hard shudder work through Jared. “Shhh, gonna take care of you, Jay,” he promised softly, hating how still Jared was now. He wished he’d gotten to that damn bar earlier so maybe he could’ve prevented this from happening.

Jared was floating in and out of consciousness. He was cold and in pain, but less scared now since Jensen had promised not to take him to the hospital. He was also comforted by the sound of Jensen’s voice close to his ear. He tried to fully rouse himself when he felt the car jerk to a stop, but his body didn’t seem to want to cooperate with that plan. He heard a door open, maybe his, and a sharp voice let out a string of curses but he didn’t think any of them were aimed at him.

“Shit! What the hell did he get cut with?” Mark’s voice was loud and made Jared’s head hurt; he wanted to stay close to Jensen when he felt hands begin to move him out of the car, but he wasn’t sure which set of hands belonged to him. “Oh…dude…Chad’s gonna rip you a new asshole when he sees this.”

“It’s not like I stabbed him,” Jensen muttered, but he understood why Jared’s roommate might be pissed at him. It seemed like his second meeting with the guy was going to be a repeat of the first one…over an injured Jared. “I think the bar owner’s son tried something and when Jared quit, he broke a bottle and lunged at him. Can you stitch him up?”

If Jared was more alert, he probably would’ve shot Jensen a huge look of incredulity at the idea of letting Chad’s friend anywhere near him with a needle and thread. At the moment, however, all he could do was lean on Jensen’s shoulder, letting him bear the brunt of his weight while trying to move him…somewhere.

“I’ve had plenty of practice…never on a live person of course…. but, yeah, probably,” Mark muttered, but he was clearly unhappy with the circumstances. “I don’t suppose JD or someone has a blood supply handy with type AB blood…it looks like Jared’s lost a lot and he might need some.”

“I’ll make a call.” JD Morgan’s voice was heard in the distance. “Bed’s turned down, heater’s on, and I had some stage lights moved up…Jensen’s room is as dark as a damn tomb.”

“Can we not mention tombs when I need to stitch Jared up?” Mark complained; he tried to take more of Jared’s weight only to hear a low growl and lifted his hands as he backed off. “Okay, possessive much, boss?” He had never heard that sound come out of Jensen before and wasn’t sure whether he should be impressed, amused, worried or scared.

Jensen shot the man a sour look while gently easing Jared down onto the huge bed in his master bedroom. He had converted the fourth floor of the studio warehouse into a makeshift apartment for times when he didn’t feel like going to the one he had in the city.

“You’re going to be fine, Jay,” Jenson promised. “Mark’s gonna fix you up so you don’t have to go to the ER. Cause if he doesn’t, I’m going to make his life here at the studio a living hell.” Jensen sat on the edge of the bed to grasp the hand that weakly reached for him the moment Jared was laid down on his side to allow the med student access to the cut that, thankfully, did not appear to be bleeding as badly anymore.

“Don’ mean to be…so much trouble,” Jared mumbled, not focusing on anything but the man sitting with him and the warmth of the hand he could feel holding his tightly. “Make…make it…up to ya, Jen…when I can.”

“You aren’t any trouble, and you don’t have anything to make up for, Jared,” Jensen assured him, flat out refusing to acknowledge the smirk Mark was shooting him at the nickname. “Before he starts stitching you up, Mark’s gonna give you a shot of something so you’ll sleep through this. I promise that I won’t leave you and I’ll be here when you wake up.” He let his fingers card back through long soft dark hair and noticed that Jared’s eyes were already struggling to stay open, even before Mark gave him the injection. “Jay, it’s okay to sleep, babe. You’re safe here.”

Jared usually didn’t think he was safe anywhere, not even his own apartment, but he found himself slowly relaxing to the sound Jensen’s low deep voice and the feel of his fingers running back through his hair. Blinking blurry eyes open one more time as he felt something cool swipe over his arm before a pinch was felt, he made himself look up at Jensen. “Thanks…for coming tonight,” he mumbled and felt himself drifting into darkness. “I…”

“I am so going to want to know what the hell happened.” Mark dropped the used needle into a small sharps container as he began to dig through the well-stocked medical kit to find the items he’d need. “Of course I’m also sure Chad’s gonna want to rip the asshole’s throat out even though Jared didn’t think he knew what was going on.”

Jensen wanted to do something similar as he sat beside Jared’s still body. Even though the boy was clearly out cold, he continued to hold his hand tightly while his other hand kept moving through his hair. He felt his temper rising even further as he caught sight of the livid bruises forming from whatever the guy had done to him tonight. “If that bastard bothers Jared again, then that’s probably gonna happen, but even if he doesn’t I think I’ll place a call to Dani or Matt in the morning, so they can look into this guy’s employment habits.”

It took Mark almost an hour to carefully clean, stitch, clean again, and finally dress the jagged cut that ran along the back of Jared’s arm and over his shoulder. By the time he was done, Jensen was on edge, growling every time it appeared like Jared winced or made a sound of distress.

“If you punch one of our stars in the face, you’ll be explaining to Maxine in makeup why she’s covering up a black eye or broken nose.” JD spoke from the door in warning as Mark finished up. The med student had decided to hold off on the replacement blood until he saw how Jared was when he woke up. “Will he heal?”

“He won’t be moving that arm with full range of motion for a week or so, but so long as he stays on his back and Jensen does all the work, you can still shoot with him if that’s what you want to know.” Mark had been told that Jared had talked Jensen into letting him sign a contract, so he got that while the senior partner was probably concerned about Jared’s well being on a whole, he would also be worried about losing money.

Jensen lifted his eyes up just long enough to level a hard glare at the older man before going back to adjusting the sling Mark had slipped on Jared to help keep his arm still for the night. “I’m keeping him here tonight.” He spoke suddenly; his voice was shaky from what he’d swear was constant talking during the time Jared was being stitched up, even though the boy remained unconscious. “He’s sleeping peacefully so there’s no reason to wake him up. He can sleep here. You can go by his place to get some clothes for him, tell his roommate what’s up and…I’ll think of something to tell his school; I don’t think he’ll be up to going to classes in the morning.”

“I know one of his professors so I’ll drop by and tell her he got mugged after work. She can spread the word and that should buy him a day or two to get back on his feet.” Mark could also pick up any notes or stuff Jared would need since contrary to what the kid might think, he did have friends at the college who wanted to help him. “I’ll also tie Chad to a chair to keep him from coming here or going to the bar and getting into trouble.”

Nodding, Jensen moved so he could sit with his back to the headboard and his legs stretched out. He heard JD talking to him about staying with the kid until he woke up and that they could meet about the contract later, but Jensen merely nodded blindly, not really comprehending the words.

His thoughts were on the sleeping young man in his bed. Even as innocent as this was, it reminded him that he hadn’t had anyone, male or female, in his bed in over three years. Jensen was startled to realize that meeting Jared just these few brief times, talking to him and seeing him smile, made him want to change that.

“What is it about you that has turned over every rule I’ve made for myself the past three years?” he asked the quiet room, tracing his thumb down over the side of Jared’s cheek and offering a soft smile that he never gave anyone to the sleeping young man. Jared leaned into the touch in his sleep as if the wary tension Jensen could read on him wasn’t there anymore, and he’d only appeared tense at JD’s voice in the room before he left them alone. “I guess JD’s right and I better have a talk with you before we film because I’m not sure how professional this thing I feel for you is going to stay if I’m not careful.”

Dull pain, soft music, a low voice, and the smell of strong coffee woke Jared from a deep sleep. He tensed for several moments, as his brain tried to remember what had happened because he knew the huge soft bed he found himself in was not his.

Flashes of memory had the pieces falling into place. Jared remembered the bar, being cornered in the small room by Roger, getting out of there and quitting. He recalled seeing Jensen, feeling pain, and then things went a little lopsided for him. He knew he’d been hurt, but if he went by the pain in his arm, the sling his arm was in, and the fact that he could see Jensen sitting beside him, he deduced that Jensen had kept his promise to not take him to the ER.

“Hey there, Jay.” Jensen could tell when Jared woke up because he watched the tension come and then slowly fade, as he must have realized that he was safe. “I have coffee, water, eggs and toast if you think you’re up to eating something. There were donuts but…I kind of ate them while waiting for you to wake up.”

Jared forced his eyes open only to wince as the room spun a little too much and he shut them again, turning his face into the hand that brushed his cheek as if it would make things settle down. “How…bad?” he asked, voice ragged and scratchy; he felt an arm slip under him to carefully help him sit up. “How long?”

“You slept the rest of last night and most of today. It’s not surprising; Mark and that guy Mark swears is just your roommate and not some hyperactive alien left here because his parents couldn’t deal with him say you’ve been burning the candle at both ends for months. I guess when you crashed last night from shock and blood loss, you just slept…for a long time.” Jensen helped him sit up, trying to ignore how good it felt to have someone there to wake up to and also to feel the solid warmth when Jared leaned against him. “The cut on your arm took about 10 stitches while the one up on the shoulder took another six. All in all, you were lucky the asshole didn’t cut deeper or get your neck.”

Jensen could still see the moment when Jared had been cut and all the blood that soaked through his shirts. Cuts and blood were one of his huge issues, so to say he was proud that he’d held himself together was an understatement. If he could just keep it together now that Jared was awake and not bleeding out in his arms, the former porn star would be doing well.

“It’s…crap…school, I missed…” Jared started to pull away but felt a gentle hand on his chest, and he let himself be pushed back against the pillows. “Everyone’s right. I screw everything up,” he muttered. His voice dropped along with his eyes, but he gasped softly when a hand cupped his chin and lifted his head so he was forced to meet Jensen’s firm green eyes.

“Stop right there.” Jensen reminded himself to keep his voice gentle. He had seen how much damage had already been done to Jared’s self-confidence, and he was determined to begin the process of building it back up. “Mark talked to one of your professors that he knew. He told her you’d been mugged and she got all the notes and stuff you’ll need for today’s lessons from your other teachers. You’ll make it up tomorrow. You’re not in trouble, Jared. She said she was pretty sure that this was the first time in four years that you’d missed a class.”

“I’m on financial aid so I can’t afford to miss a day or let my grades drop. I’m so close to graduating, Jensen. Even if I can’t get through the additional years to be a vet, at least I’ll be able to say I got through college on my own.” Jared couldn’t begin to explain how important that was to him; that even if his family might not care, it was vital that he be able to tell himself he wasn’t a complete failure.

“You will graduate, and I’m sure you’ll go on to finish vet school as well.” Jensen had caught a glimpse of Jared’s grades when he paid his tuition, so he knew he had the grades to go on. It would be the money for tuition to the graduate program as well as the books and other things needed that would be a drawback…unless he could convince Jared to let him help him with that.

“You…believe that?” Jared was still stunned that someone he barely knew had more confidence in him than his family.

Oh, he knew Chad believed in him, but it was hard to tell when Chad was being serious or just talking to make Jared feel better since he did both. When Jensen spoke, it was like Jared felt a weight lifting off of him because he could tell, just by the tone of his voice and the expression on his face, that he was telling the truth.

“Of course I believe in you, Jay.” Jensen smiled, adoring the bright smile Jared shot him, and realized that he was falling hard for this kid. He knew he should be nudging Jared away from him since Jensen’s life was still one that he wouldn’t wish on anyone, especially not someone as kind hearted and innocent as Jared. “You want to try to eat something so you can take some pills for the pain?”

“Did you cook?” Jared couldn’t remember the last time he had tasted real eggs since neither he nor Chad could cook well and the apartment’s stove only worked when it wanted to anyway.

“I’ve been on my own for a while, and I can only do take-out for so long, so it was learn to cook or starve.” Jensen noticed that Jared reached for the water rather than the coffee, so he took the still warm brew since he needed the boost the strong coffee would give him. “By the way…that asshole who owned the bar gave me some money last night for you, but I don’t know if it’s even close to what he owed you. You can count it later, and if it’s not enough, I’m only too happy to turn some friends loose on him. Matt loves suing shady people,” he mentioned casually without telling Jared that his friend had practically been cackling with glee at the chance to take the bar owner to court.

“It probably isn’t since Harry’s been finding little reasons to cut back on my pay ever since I started turning his son’s advances down.” Jared looked at the fresh bruises and shuddered when he thought back to how bad last night could’ve gone. “I’m sorry you got caught up in all that.” He looked up from under the hair that had fallen naturally into his face. “You must think I’m a loser of the worst kind…all you seem to be doing is bailing my butt outta trouble.”

Jensen smiled warmly, letting his hand move to the side of Jared’s face. He could feel the kid turn into the touch, and he began to realize how much Jared responded to him, and how nice it felt to have him do so. “I don’t think that at all. I do think you were used by people who took advantage of how nice you are, but that doesn’t make you a loser, Jay. It does make you kinda rare since it’s hard to find genuinely kind people in the world these days.” He saw the faint blush rise on Jared’s cheeks and changed the subject to avoid making the kid more uncomfortable. “So JD says we can meet with him whenever you feel up to it today…if you still want to go through with this.”

“I do.” Jared knew he had to now since he’d just quit his job. He chewed his lip nervously. “I know I said I’d do this to pay you guys back for the rent and tuition, but since I have to look for a new job to handle food and stuff, do you think Mr. Morgan will hire me for more than a couple? I mean, even if you get bored with me? I could work…work with someone else if I need to.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll get bored with you but…there is something we should talk about since JD’s right, and I’m not thinking too professionally when it comes to you.” Jensen slipped off the bed and move across his bedroom to open the window. He did want to let some air in, but he also needed the space when he slowly moved to pull his t-shirt over his head. “The first thing I should tell you is that I meant it when I said you didn’t have to pay the money back. You don’t have to film for JD to pay the company back for your rent or the tuition because I didn’t use the company’s money when I paid them…I used my own. You don’t owe JD anything and before you say it, you don’t owe me anything either. I wanted to help you.”

Jared was stunned to hear that Jensen had paid for those things with his own money. It also confused him more. “Why?” he asked. He stopped eating and stayed still, waiting for an answer. His eyes slowly tracked over Jensen’s bare chest, and he felt his fingers tense with the need to touch the skin that Jensen had just exposed. He blinked when he noticed the thin white scar on his chest as well as a web of even thinner ones scattered over the hard muscles of his stomach. “Jen…” He suddenly winced when he heard his voice and saw the small curve of Jensen’s lips. “Sorry. Can…can I call you that?”

“It’ll shock the shit out of people if they hear you use it since normally I hate that nickname but…yeah, you can use it, Jared.” Jensen found that he meant it, and quickly explained, “I like hearing you call me that. I think it’s because when you use my nickname, you’re you and you’re not being mocking or cruel. A tone of voice can make all the difference in the world it seems. Besides, it’s only fair since I’ve been calling you Jay since last night and you haven’t told me to stop.”

“Same reason I guess…until you, Chad was the only one who ever used nicknames for me. My family frowned on it.” Jared attempted to sit up, pleased when the room didn’t spin again. “Why don’t I owe you if you used your own money? I’d say if anything I’d owe you more since you used your own money.”

Jensen came back to sit on the bed next to Jared; he noticed the nervous movements of long fingers, so he slowly reached for Jared’s good hand and pulled it close to his chest. “I need you to understand that you’ve caused a lot of changes in me since that first night…and I’m still not sure all of them are for the good.

“You can ask anyone…JD or Mark or Gen…the guy you’re getting to see when we’re together…the guy who decided to pay your rent and your tuition…the guy who’s gonna film with you when I’ve refused to film with anyone for close to two years…that is _not_ the man they’re used to seeing…and I’m not sure why that is.” Jensen actually thought he did know but still had to work up to accepting that. “I pretty much grew up on the streets…my mother kicked me out when I was 13 because she found out I was gay and she figured I should be willing fuck her many boyfriends so she could get drugs. When I said no…that was the end of her use for me. So yeah…I grew up hard and fast.

“I could lie, con, and steal by the time I was ten years old. Even before she kicked me out, half the time my Mom forgot she even had a kid, so I was pretty much on my own. I’m not sure how…but I discovered that I had dreams, and I didn’t want my life to end up anything like hers.” His smile turned brittle and hard, but it softened the moment he felt a hesitant finger trace over the largest scar on his chest, and he could tell Jared was listening with concern but not judgment. “Unlike most kids who landed on the streets, I stayed clean. I’d seen drugs kill my old man, and I had seen what they did to my mother, so I wasn’t going down that path. I did do stuff I’m not proud of, and that included whoring myself out to men and woman just to have money to eat. Umm…that’s the part where most people look shocked and horrified, Jay.”

Jared was angry with Jensen’s mother for what she’d done, but nothing Jensen had told him yet sounded like a reason for him to be upset with his actions. As he saw it, his friend had just done what he had to in order to survive. Hell, if it hadn’t been for meeting Chad his first week in New Orleans, Jared figured he might have been forced to do something similar. He’d been given plenty of offers to sell his body for sex but had held off because he still tried to believe in his childish dream that real sex for him would be with someone he loved and who loved him.

“You survived, Jen. Lots of others in your situation would have ended up hurting themselves or other people, but you didn’t hurt anyone or let anyone hurt you, so why would I be shocked or horrified at how a scared kid took care of himself?” He looked up at the sound of a startled laugh and saw Jensen’s eyes looked surprised by his acceptance. He ached for that boy who had lost his innocence so early. “No one should’ve judged you then, and no one should judge you now because you’re a wonderful person. I mean, if you weren’t you wouldn’t have done the things you have for me. Either that first night or now.”

“God, you are so damn wonderful…it scares me to be this close to you much less touch you…you know I’m making myself keep my hands off you for now,” Jensen couldn’t believe he’d met someone as sweet and honest as this handsome young man next to him. “I’m usually a selfish, cold bastard looking out for myself. There’s only been a few times I’ve stepped in to give a hand to some kid I think is turning to the dark side for the wrong reason. That was what I tried to tell myself I was doing for you when JD first mentioned you to me…then I met you, and I knew it wouldn’t be that simple because I knew I wanted more.

“Jay, the original plan was for JD to do a couple films with you and me. Then we’d lock them up in the vault and they would never been seen by another soul. It was gonna be a favor to Mark…to get you the cash you needed. After the stunt with Welling went down, JD was going to pay your rent as a way to make up for what you endured, but I decided to pay your tuition as well because I was trying to keep you from filming at all…because this isn’t the type of life you need to be in, Jay. You’re gonna make something of yourself; you’re gonna finish school and be a vet. You know…I’m really not ashamed of what I did to make it where I am, and I’m not ashamed of what JD and I do here, but I am ashamed of most of the porn industry, and I do think it’s definitely not for some people.”

In some way Jared guessed he should be insulted, but thought he understood what Jensen was saying. He was trying to keep him from falling into a life that he wasn’t cut out for; one that would chew him up and spit him out. Jared knew he really wasn’t hard enough to keep his head above water in this business. He was too trusting and he knew it.

“I think if I didn’t know you, trust you like I already do, then I wouldn’t be able to think about going through with this stuff. Mark told me about some of the stuff he films, and when that guy in the office yesterday looked at me, I wanted to run,” he admitted quietly. “I’m…nervous but mainly about letting you down or not being good enough. I’ve…I’ve only had one lover and that was a year ago…he dumped me cause he said I was stupid and not hot enough for him plus I…I was slow in bed so…probably I wouldn’t be any…ummm good in porn anyway and…Jensen?”

Jared’s voice shook when he felt warm fingers suddenly moving up his chest as if following the same path Jared wanted to trace on Jensen’s chest except the older man’s touch had a confidence that Jared knew he’d never have.

“Was this guy blind as well as stupid?” Jensen could have choked when those words had come out of Jared’s mouth. “Jay, I’ve worked in porn since I was almost 16 years old and I’ve seen a lotta guys…and none of them have ever or will ever look as hot as you do.” He grinned at the dry look of disbelief he saw. “The fact that you are drop dead gorgeous with the body of a Greek God, to borrow Gen’s line, is another reason I was trying to keep you away from filming.”

“Huh? Why?” Jared knew he was lost in this conversation, but he was finding it hard to think when his skin felt like it was on fire with each slow teasing touch Jensen laid against it. “I…I thought that would be a plus in this business.”

“It is,” Jensen nodded, easing closer carefully to avoid scaring Jared. “But I didn’t think I wanted to share you cause…Jay, here’s me being totally honest with you, I really, really want to kiss you all over.” He dropped his voice to a low husky whisper that wasn’t even close to the voice he used when filming. “I want to make love to every inch of this body, and I want it to be just us, just you and me and not on film.”

Jared thought he might’ve made a sound, but he wasn’t sure cause he was too busy fighting the urge to pinch himself to prove this was real and not a joke or a dream. “You want to date me and have sex with me? Are you real?” He could’ve kicked himself when he heard himself speak; he saw a quick flash of heat but then just as quickly Jensen’s smile was back, soft and reassuring.

“Poor little boy… I can’t believe you’ve never had anyone tell you how beautiful you really are or how smart and how kind you are,” Jensen murmured, giving in to the need to let his lips just barely brush over Jared’s jaw. He wondered if Jared had ever had anyone touch him like this because the soft gasps he heard told him that the kid wasn’t used to gentle touches or teasing gestures. “If you trust me…if you’ll let me…I’ll show you all kinds of new things, and I’ll also tell you every day that you are a beautiful man with a huge heart and a smile that can melt the sun.”

“You…mean those things or…or just saying them?” Jared had been told a lot of things that people didn’t mean, but for some reason he felt that Jensen actually meant the words, and that made him lose his heart even more to this man. “You don’t have to say stuff like that, Jen. I mean, I…I…was already attracted to you before but…I know I’m not even close to being good enough or hot enough to be seen with you or…” Jared paused and studied Jensen’s face for a moment. “I have a teacher who says gritting your teeth like that is bad for your gums.”

“I’m trying not to say bad stuff about every stupid asshole who made you think that you’re less than perfect cause if anything, I’m the one not good enough to be seen with you, Jay.” Jensen caught Jared’s face between his palms to hold it while meeting his gaze with a warm smile. “I need to be honest with you about one more thing. People are probably gonna be surprised that not only am I willing to film again, but also that I’m dating you…if you agree to date me…cause I haven’t been with anyone in almost three years.”

Jared glanced down at the scars before looking back into green eyes that seemed so vivid and alive that Jared knew he’d never get tired of looking into them. “Did…did you get hurt by someone while you were filming?” he asked softly.

“I was seventeen when JD bought my contract out from the guy who got me into porn. I’d already learned that some directors didn’t care how far a scene went as long as it was hot and it appealed to a certain clientele.” Jensen helped Jared sit up fully so they sitting side by side on the bed as he decided how much of this he wanted to reveal. This would be the first time he would share this information with anyone. “I was hard, cold, and sarcastic. I didn’t trust anyone. I filmed whatever script I was given, and I didn’t give any more than I had to because I’d already been used and drained. I believed what my first manager had told me; I was stupid and only good to let some guy fuck me on film.

“JD saw something more in me, so he bought my contract and brought me here to work for him. It took him months to get me to trust him…to believe that all he wanted from me was to film porn on screen…that he didn’t want to use me in between shots or at night. After about a year of working with him, I slowly moved from a calloused, snotty, teenage bottom to one of the hottest, most well-known guys in the field…but the biggest change for me was that I finally got to top.” He glanced at his hands until he felt Jared’s good hand reach for his and smiled, not used to being the one comforted.

“Back then JD still did the occasional hard core stuff. Nothing like what some places do today, like what Tom wanted to do, but he did film the occasional rape scene or rape fantasy scene. He was pretty careful and only used certain actors since like I told you, those scenes are difficult to do because of the trust issue. For a long time, I refused to do them because I’d been forced, literally, to do ‘em before. The first one happened when I was 16 it literally was rape,” Jensen slipped his arm around Jared when he felt him lean against him more. “Five years ago, I was dating another actor who worked here. He was a year or so older than me and had been with JD a year or two before I came along, but he seemed okay when JD started featuring me more.

“I had never let myself become attracted to anyone before. I was totally focused on my career cause I planned to save enough money to one day move out of the Big Easy, go up to New England, live on an island with a dog, and write a book.” His lips curved up into a dry ironic smile. “Don’t laugh…that was my secret dream: to be an author. Barry used to laugh cause he’d seen one of my notebooks one day and said the only thing I could ever write was bad porn since no one would pay to read about pirates and ghosts. I stopped writing.”

It still hurt Jensen to think of how easy he’d been manipulated, but then of course, he had other things to worry about than some dream of writing a book. “One day Barry decided he wanted to film a scene with me, which we’d never done before since, like I told you, I tried to keep my personal life outside the studio. He kept pushing and pushing until finally I said I would. He didn’t reveal the script or that I was bottoming until that day.”

Jensen reasoned now that he should’ve suspected something was wrong when his boyfriend kept those details a secret. “JD was hung up in meetings that morning, but we were both professionals, and he trusted the camera crew, so he said we could start without him. To this day he swears that he didn’t know that Barry planned to do a rape scene where I was tied to a bed, much like Tom had you.” He paused to settle his nerves because the memories were still uncomfortable when he let them come. “I trusted him…I believed him when he said it was all under control. I thought I could safe word out if I needed to, but then he gagged me…and when the cat-o-nine whip came out…I knew he wasn’t planning on stopping.

“I tried to fight back, to get the crew to realize the scene had gone off kilter, but he’d already told them I’d be fighting so everything would look realistic…so they just kept filming. To make it easier, I’d already stretched myself and put in a plug, which probably saved me some serious damage because he didn’t take any time at all… he just pulled that plug out and shoved into me. In a normal scene, we use condoms when insertion happens, but he didn’t. He was pissed because I’d become the studio’s star and that was how he planned to pay me back. He whipped me until I was I was all sliced up, and then he pulled a real knife out…not a studio prop. I was half unconscious by then because he didn’t hold back either with the sex or when he choked me out. I felt the blade cut into my chest. I heard the lighting guy shout and then I heard JD…the next thing I know I’m waking up in a hospital room with JD and a couple cops.

“After that, I didn’t see Barry again, and it was months before I could even step foot in this place. Finally, though, I figured out that if I didn’t, then he’d win so I came back. I filmed three or more four more times, but it was never the same for me. I couldn’t bring myself to trust my partner…even though I topped, the memory was always there in my head.” Jensen coughed after a long moment of thick silence, unaware of how he’d started to shake. “JD stopped filming those kinds of scenes, but the damage had been done. In a way I guess, Barry did win because the pride and joy I took from my work was lost. So…when I decided to retire from active filming, I asked JD if I could buy in as a partner. I still wanted to do something, and it felt right. I was still here so he could play off my success and the name I’d built in the business, so it really ended up working well for him, too. I said I would film for him for a few select cases although until you came along, I think he’d only asked me once and then the kid was so green he puked and ran the same night. I don’t want this to scar you, Jay.”

Jared was quiet as he took this in, understanding now why what had almost happened to him had angered Jensen so much. It scared him how easy it would be for someone to get hurt in this business if the people around him weren’t trustworthy.

“Why would you agree to film with me then?” he asked in confusion. He remembered how scared he’d been by those few minutes he’d been at Tom’s mercy. He couldn’t imagine the pain and fear Jensen must’ve felt not to mention the sense of betrayal since his attack had been by someone he thought loved him. “You don’t know me. If filming still upsets you…if it brings back bad memories…then I don’t want you to do it, Jen. I…”

“I go by my gut, Jared. When I talked to you yesterday in my office, if I had felt anything wrong, I never would have said I’d do it.” He turned to let his fingers card back through Jared’s hair. “I also never would’ve let myself become attracted to you to the point where I really want to kiss you before we go see JD. Can I kiss you, Jay?”

“Okay…” Jared had no doubts about that choice since he’d been dreaming of Jensen kissing him even before Jensen had confessed his attraction to him. He was still a little bit worried, however. “Ummm, how good at kissing do I have to be to impress you?” he asked with a blush.

Jensen chuckled. “Don’t worry about impressing me and just kiss me, Jay,” he urged softly. It had been a long time since Jensen had worried about technique or moving slowly, but at the first brush of his lips over Jared’s, it hit him how long it had been since he’d actually kissed anyone just for the pure pleasure of it. He immediately changed his plan from hard and hot to a series of slow, soft kisses until he felt Jared whimper against his mouth. The younger man was leaning closer and responding more, and when he felt those lips open on a sigh, Jensen let his tongue move to explore cautiously.

Kissing had always been something Jensen excelled at and he found that he still enjoyed it as much as always. He could tell by the soft sounds he was eliciting from Jared now, that the younger man was enjoying it as well. He also could tell that whoever taught Jared to kiss had gone for action rather than finesse.

“Shh, slow down, Jay,” he soothed between kisses and then groaned low in his throat, fingers curling in Jared’s hair, as the boy responded to his instructions. Jensen found that while kissing Jared was intense when the kid was reacting on instinct, when he slowed down to return Jensen’s kisses, the burning need for more was practically overwhelming. “God. It’d be so easy to do more with you right now,” he groaned, licking over warm soft lips; he felt Jared shudder, and was careful not to jar his injured arm or shoulder.

Jared’s experience with kissing had mainly come from his high school days when it had been sloppy, wet, and fast. His one and only real boyfriend hadn’t liked kissing him, had said he wasn’t any good at kissing, and Jared decided to ask Jensen how bad he actually was…later…since right now he was enjoying what was happening between them way too much.

As he heard Jensen’s words, he found that he longed for more too which surprised him. He’d always been nervous when it came time to move on from simple kisses or hand or blow jobs, but with Jensen, he found that he actually did want to do more…and soon.

Before either man could follow through, however, a click was heard, and then a voice seemed to speak from nowhere and everywhere. “Sorry to hijack the intercom system, but JD is starting to wonder if you plan to let that kid outta bed sometime today, Jensen,” Gen remarked with an amused laugh. “He’s also getting tired of Mark popping in every five minutes to see if you and Jared have come down yet and pretending to gag when he thinks about the reasons why you haven’t come down yet. So if the kid’s awake, get down here.”

“Next time, I am either disconnecting that thing or I’m taking you to my place in the Quarter where there is no damn intercom connecting my apartment to the office,” Jensen muttered, gently running his hand over Jared’s where it had settled on his chest. “Sorry. I’d fire her, but then I’d have to do paperwork. and I suck at filing.”

It hadn’t dawned on Jared where they were and now he looked around the bedroom, blinking in surprise. “We’re…we’re at the studio? You have a bedroom in the warehouse where the studio is?” He cocked his head curiously, and then leaned in for another slow kiss.

Sighing, Jensen stood up and pulled his shirt back on. “Actually the whole fourth floor of this place is my apartment,” Jensen admitted. He turned to hold out a button down shirt to Jared. “It’s one of mine. The sleeves might be a little short, but it should be easier for you to put on then a t-shirt. Your shirt from last night is pretty much ruined. He tried to help Jared get the shirt on without hurting his injured arm more.

“When I first started to work for JD, I didn’t have much since my former manager took a ridiculous cut of everything I made. JD let me use this spare space and, over the years I just starting slowly redoing it. Now it’s pretty damn nice, so when I didn’t feel like going into the city, I stay here. It’s private…or it is until someone jacks the damn intercom system. I hid out here after the mess with Barry happened because I didn’t want to go back to the place I shared with him.” They stepped out of the bedroom and Jared’s jaw dropped at the huge open space that made up the rest of the apartment.

“Hell, I think you could fit mine and Chad’s place in half this space.” Jared couldn’t begin to dream of ever having this much space since he’d grown up in a large family and had never even had his own room until his family learned he was gay. But then, he didn’t consider sleeping in the loft over the garage a room…it was more of a punishment and a result of his mother’s fear that he’d infect his little brothers with his “illness.”

“Even my condo in the city has as few walls as I can manage.” Jensen steadied Jared with a hand on his neck, noticing that whenever he did, the younger man leaned into the touch or relaxed. “I have a thing about closed in spaces, so I try to avoid them if I can.”

Thinking to the night Jensen took him home had Jared frowning. “You’d better not spend much time at our apartment. My bedroom would be a nightmare for you.” He stared at the open space that held a living room complete with big screen TV, couch, chaise chair, and a coffee table covered with a laptop and books.

There was also a kitchen with stainless steel appliances, a small breakfast area, an exercise area, and what looked to be a reading area with desk and a couple chairs. There was a skylight in the roof along with several floor to ceiling tinted windows that would ensure Jensen never felt closed in.

Jensen ran his fingers through his short dark blond hair, trying to make himself look presentable, but he knew it wouldn’t matter since Gen would just assume what she wanted. “You want to brush your teeth, or comb your hair so I can mess it up again, or just bite the bullet and go officially meet the boss?”

Jared offered a shy smile. “I guess I should go actually meet the guy. The couple of times he’s seen me, I haven’t exactly been conscious.” He winced as he tried to adjust the sling, and then had to catch his breath at the fresh clean smell of whatever aftershave Jensen wore as he stepped closer to fix the sling so his arm would be held still. “Do you think he’ll still want to work with me given all the hassles I’ve been?”

Jensen shook his head as they stepped out of the elevator and started down the hall to the office. “You aren’t a hassle, and of course he’ll still want to work with you.” Jensen paused with his hand on the door to the office, pausing to lean back enough to carefully bring Jared’s face down closer so he could kiss him again. “Because I want to work with you. Now, let’s go see…son of a goddamn bitch!” he snarled, all kindness and gentleness gone the second he opened the door to step in. “What the fuck’s he doing here?”

Surprised by the sudden change and by how cold Jensen’s voice suddenly got, Jared stepped beside him and started to speak, but a hard hand gripped him uninjured arm, and he was pushed behind Jensen. He started to pull away, but froze when the next voice he heard made his chest tighten and his stomach pitch.

“Well, I guess I can see why you were so eager to have me fired. I thought you’d learned your lesson about fucking the staff, Ackles,” Tom Welling sneered with a slow slick smile aimed at Jared. “Hey baby, you ready to go for round two?”

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fateful Scene**

**Chapter Four**

The words were barely out of the black haired man’s mouth when his head snapped back from the force of Jensen’s fist connecting with his jaw.

“You bastard!” Jensen was seeing red that got even redder when he felt a shaking hand touch his shoulder. He could tell without even looking that seeing Welling had upset Jared. “You will never get close to him again!” he snapped, drawing back for another punch, but a strong hand grabbed his wrist. “What the hell, JD?”

JD Morgan had been afraid the moment the weaseling little asshole had arrived that this would happen if he couldn’t get rid of him and his so-called new manager before Jensen got there. He wasn’t disappointed even as he heard Gen calling for security.

“They’re on the way out. I’d already thrown both their asses out, but you have rotten timing, Jensen.” The older man was trying to split his attention between Jensen’s enraged face and the pale-faced kid behind him. For the first time in a long time, he longed to have the gun he used to keep in the office just for such occasions. “You take Jared into my office, get him some water, maybe pour some over your head to cool down, while I finish escorting them out of the building,” he urged.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you…wait…them?” Jensen had been turning to nudge Jared past him, making sure to keep JD between him and Welling when he suddenly frowned. “Who’d Welling bring…?” He stopped in mid-sentence as he spotted the tall, trim, white-blond haired man stepping out of JD’s office. “Barry.”

Barry Clark still looked much as he did three years earlier, the last time Jensen had laid eyes on the man, the day he took a scene way too far, the day Jensen nearly bled out from the slash on his chest. “Hello, Jensen. You’re still looking…well.” He kept his tone civil even as his lips thinned as he glanced between his ex and Jared. “I see you decided to lower your standards after I dumped you. Of course Tom says he’s the first person since we broke up that you’ve shown an interest in.” He smirked, reaching over JD’s shoulder as if to touch Jensen’s tense face. “Holding out hope I’d change my mind and take you back?”

Jensen fought the basic urge to either punch the asshole or puke on him, but he hadn’t been expecting to see him with Welling, so he couldn’t hide the small flinch that came when the man reached to touch him. His mind had immediately flashed back to that day, in this warehouse, where his trust had been taken away in the worst way.

“Don’t.” Jared was pale and shaky because of Welling’s presence, but his eyes went hard and his tone dropped; he was furious that the asshole who had hurt Jensen had the nerve to come back and then to act like he’d done nothing wrong. “Don’t you touch him.”

“I’ll touch him if I choose to, boy.” Barry glared at the insolent newcomer before sliding his eyes to Jensen who seemed to be rebounding from his shock; he liked the fear better. “After all, I made him…and I certainly broke him. If JD was smart, he’d rehire Tom because I plan on taking him farther than Jensen ever dreamed of going.”

“You didn’t make me.” Jensen was quiet, but he’d worked past most of the shock and memories with the help of the courage Jared had just shown in his effort to defend him. “You also didn’t break me.”

“Really? Then why aren’t you still filming, pretty boy?” Tom sneered as the door opened to allow three burly security guards to enter. “Not too late to hire me back, JD. I’ll only ask for a few grand more per film and of course my manager’s cut and…”

JD shoved the arm that was still hanging over his shoulder away while jerking his head to the door. “Get the hell out, and the next time either of you shows your face on my property or around my talent or staff, I call the cops,” he growled, waiting until his guards had the two men out the door to call out. “I think the local cops still want to talk to you about stabbing Jensen, so I’d watch your step Barry.”

The man shot his middle finger in the air as he stormed out, slamming the door behind them.

“Gen, hold my calls until I say otherwise and reschedule any meetings I have today while I sort this out,” JD ordered the wide-eyed secretary as he motioned to Jensen’s office. “You want to do this in my office or yours?” he asked. He was pretty sure of the answer already, so he wasn’t surprised when Jensen headed to his. He also wasn’t surprised to see Jared’s good hand slip into Jensen’s, but he couldn’t be sure which man was supporting the other right then. “I’ll get the folder and join you,” he remarked, deciding to give them a few minutes to settle.

Jensen barely nodded, but the moment he stepped into his office, he turned to pull Jared carefully down onto the sofa, framing his face between hands that he hoped weren’t actually shaking as badly as they seemed to be. “I’m sorry. If I’d known Welling was in the building, we never would’ve left my apartment.” He hated the paleness of Jared’s face, but he couldn’t stop the small smile that curved his lips a little as he looked at him. “I’m sorry seeing him scared you but…you obviously weren’t scared of Barry. No one’s ever stood up for me like that before except JD.”

“Welling scared me because it reminded me of what almost happened to me that night. I was a little scared of the other guy, but I was more pissed about him talking to you like he did.” Jared might not always stand up for himself, but he would stand up for those he cared for. “You’re right. He didn’t break you, Jen. You’re a great person and you have nothing to prove to anyone, especially that asshole.”

“If he decides to not be in porn, I’ll hire this kid as a motivational tool and keep him on hand for when you get grouchy.” JD spoke as he came in the door and heard the last bit of Jared’s comment. “When I told Gen to use the intercom, I didn’t know those two were going to show up. I’m sorry about that, and I’ll make sure it never happens again.” He’d double security for the next few weeks to make sure Barry especially stayed away since he knew the man wouldn’t be happy to see that Jensen was doing so well. “Jared, while Jensen decides if he’s pissed at me, I guess it’s time I actually introduce myself. I’m JD Morgan, we spoke on the phone last month.”

JD was gruff and rough looking, but his smile was kind as he held out his hand and Jared awkwardly took it with his good hand and offered a shy smile in return.

“Thank you for still wanting to work with me, sir. I know I’ve caused a few problems.” Jared felt a gentle pinch of fingers on his side while Jensen whispered in his ear and he blushed again. “I…I promise that I can still do whatever you need me to…even if I have to take the sling off.”

“No, the sling stays on,” Jensen countered firmly, but then sighed as two pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. “Okay…but if he has to shoot without it, then we make sure his arm won’t be hurt and he won’t pull those stitches.”

“He’s the boss! You can’t tell him how to run his shoot, Jensen!” Jared whispered with wide eyes, missing the amused smile JD had over this exchange.

“Oh, Jensen’s very controlling…I probably should’ve fired him a long time ago. He’s almost impossible to work with, especially when he’s gonna be part of the scene.” JD smiled at the nervous young man, letting him know that everything was okay. Once Jared relaxed a little bit, JD held out a very legal looking document. “Do you want to explain this to him, or should I get Gen in here to do it?”

Jared took the contract and skimmed over it, hoping he looked like he knew what he was doing. It only took a few moments for him to realize that he was in over his head, especially when he got to the clause section; he frowned and began to bite his lip nervously.

“I…I just want to be able to pay Jensen back for everything he’s given me and have enough to buy some ramen noodles, and maybe some bologna. I was gonna get a new outfit for graduation in May, but I don’t need to,” he murmured, trying to understand the figures and what all the clauses meant. Jensen smiled and took the contract from him, pointing to a number far larger than Jared had made at the bar last year.

“This is what you’ll take home after taxes for each film you make here for Morgan-Ross Productions,” Jensen began to explain, once again wondering why they couldn’t have a basic contract in simple English so a person could understand it without having half a dozen degrees. “This is also after accounting takes a little out if you insist on paying me back but, like I said, I don’t really want you to.”

Jared stared at the figure again. “This is per film?” When he first saw the number, he’d thought it would be the total for all his work, but hearing that he’d make this much for just one stunned him… and he suddenly frowned. “Do you make this much too?” he asked suspiciously, wondering if Jensen was taking a fair cut since he was the star after all.

“I…umm…do I…” Jensen stuttered, at a loss for words. He hadn’t expected Jared to actually ask about his own contract or arrangement. Damn, the kid was sharp. “Ummm.”

“I really do think I like this kid,” JD smirked, sitting back in the chair he’d claimed and crossing his ankles while watching his partner struggle to answer. After a few more awkward moments, he finally decided to cut in. “Jensen is going to make less per film than you will actually, Jared.”

“Why? He’s the star. That’s not fair.” Jared shook his head, stared at the figure again, and then fixed his eyes on the two men. “I want you to cut this in half and give Jen the other half since he knows what he’s doing and people will be paying to see him, not me.”

“Oh, this should be interesting,” JD coughed as Jensen finally got his mouth to close and stared at Jared as if seeing him for the first time. “Jensen gets a portion of all the films anyway since he owns half the business, kid. You don’t have to worry about him not getting a fair amount.”

Jared looked thoughtfully at the older man while taking the contract back. “I’m not a greedy person, Mr. Morgan. I don’t need this much per film. Even if I had rent and tuition to worry about, this would more than cover me.” He glanced next to him before looking down, nervous at Jensen’s silence. “You both have been so nice to me. I just want to have enough money to buy some food to eat and get a nice suit for graduation. The rest I will save for tuition and books for graduate school. I want Jensen to get a fair amount even if he gets company royalty or whatever. He’ll be doing all the hard work and stuff so he deserves…huh? Jensen?” He finally felt a hand close over the back of his neck, squeezing gently.

“You should’ve had him worrying about your earnings when you were still acting full-time,” JD chuckled, both impressed and amused by this young man. According to Mark, this kid couldn’t even pay his half of the rent on a run-down apartment and was barely keeping himself in school. And still the kid was worried about Jensen getting his fair pay. “I’ve never had anyone worried because he thinks he’s getting too much money. In fact, most of my actors are only worried about how much they can get out of the company. They don’t usually give a damn about their co-stars or other people, so you are indeed a rare find, Mr. Padalecki.”

“My family has money, Mr. Morgan, but I worked hard for everything in life, They basically cut me off after they learned I was gay, so I know how to save, how not to waste, and how to do without when I have to. In fact, I’d rather do without than have someone else treated unfairly because of me,” Jared replied with a careful shrug, not sure why both men were staring at him like he was an alien or something. “I just don’t want to take what I haven’t earned or take anything away from Jensen.”

“Holy shit, Jensen,” JD breathed as if shocked, staring hard at Jared before looking directly at his former star. When he saw his expression, he wished he had a camera with him; it was hard to catch Jensen off guard, but this kid had done it. “Marry this kid because you will never find another man like him in this world. You could buy and sell half the French Quarter a dozen times over and have money spare, and he’s worried about you getting your fair share of the earnings.” He looked back at Jared and smiled. “I will live the rest of my life, and I will probably never meet anyone like you again, Jared.”

Jared stared in confusion until something JD said clicked, and he looked over to the man beside him. “You’re rich?” He blinked at the slow nod, frowning. “If you’re rich like Mr. Morgan says you are…and you’ve seen where I live, how I dress, how poor I am…why would you want to date me?” His question was asked with open, honest curiosity. “I’m just a poor kid from a small Texas town. I’ll never be rich or smart or good enough so why are you bothering with me?”

Jensen had been stunned by Jared’s unexpected pronouncement that he wanted Jensen to take a fair portion of the money. In all the years he’d been in this business and even before when he’d sold his body on the streets, not one single person had ever shown concern about whether he was being treated fairly or not. It was hard for him to find his voice past the lump in his throat.

At Jared’s question, he finally shook himself out of his stunned stupor so that he could answer honestly and without a single doubt in his mind. “Because I love you,” he replied, ignoring the surprised cough from JD as his partner turned to focus on Jared’s wide, shocked eyes. “I think I knew it that very first night, but I shook it off thinking I must be crazy. I mean, I know it wasn’t an ideal first meeting, but I couldn’t get you outta my head. And when you came back yesterday, when you were sitting in here, I wanted to kiss you so damn badly, but I held back because I was afraid you’d get spooked…so I decided I’d take things really slow.

“Then I walked into that bar…god, I just about lost it…I could see that you were afraid but covering it…trying so hard to keep that bastard away from you. I saw your shirt was ripped, so I knew something had happened…I just couldn’t figure out exactly what. I just wanted you out of there…was prepared to do whatever it took to get you out…when that asshole hurt you, my heart just about stopped…and that’s when I knew for sure. I had fallen…hard…for a guy I barely knew.” Jensen kept his one hand on the back of Jared’s neck while lightly brushing his thumb over a bruise on his wrist, keeping their eyes locked. “You trusted me to take care of you last night, and today, even though Welling had you scared, you still stood up for me with Barry…and when I told you what I did to survive the streets, you weren’t upset.”

“I told you that there was no reason for anyone to look down on you for how you lived or what you did to survive, Jen.” It didn’t dawn on Jared that he’d slipped and used the short form of his friend’s name in front of JD more than once, and he didn’t care about that anyway. “Not one single person alive can cast stones at what you did then…or at we do now, so no one has a right to try to look down on you for it. I’ll punch the first person who tries to make you feel bad cause you’re the smartest, greatest guy I’ve ever met, and…I…I…is it alright if I say I love you back now or is it too soon? Cause I think I was in love the first time I opened my eyes to see you with me.”

Jensen had spent so many years since the incident with Barry trying to hide his heart that it wasn’t easy to believe that falling in love again could be this simple, but just as his doubts began to pick up, he watched Jared’s dimples flash with his bright smile, and his heart melted all over again. “Yes, you can say it back to me now, Jay.” He ignored JD as he used the hold he had on Jared’s neck to bring him in closer to brush their lips together softly. “I know I said I try to keep my personal life apart from my professional life, but I think I’ll make a huge exception this time…especially since I’ll be the only one who will ever be touching you on film. Love you, Jared.”

“I…love you, Jensen.” Jared had never actually said those words and meant them. He was blushing as he stared into those captivating green eyes when a low cough reminded him that he was supposed to be reading a contract and they weren’t alone. “Ummm, maybe Mr. Morgan won’t like it if we date and work together.”

“Oh, kid, if you can make Jensen smile like he has been the past few minutes, then I’ll be perfectly happy to look the other way while you two are sucking face…just keep anything else inside Jensen’s apartment…unless I’m filming it, of course.” JD had a strong hunch he’d only get Jared for one film before Jensen vetoed his working for the studio. He already could tell just by the way the two young men looked at each another that it was going to be hard for them to switch the personal side off in front of the camera, and while it would be hotter than sin to see, he wouldn’t take advantage of what he could see between them just for money.

Jensen shot him a look that pretty much confirmed his hunch, but then Jared brought them back to the topic at hand when he picked up the contract again to stare at it. “Jay, you don’t have to sign if you don’t want to do this on film. I told you that JD won’t hold anything against you if you change your mind…and you won’t lose me either.”

“Will…you split this money with me?” Jared asked carefully, unsure how this would work since they just admitted their feelings for each another. “I mean, how rich are you anyway?”

“Jay…I promise you…I really don’t need the money. So, no I’m not gonna split it with you…not unless you really make an issue about it. I mean, just save it to use for your grad school tuition and stuff…as for the other question…” Jensen didn’t really know his current net worth since he left that to other people he trusted, but he knew the ballpark figure and he shrugged self-consciously. “I’m rich enough to buy that building you live in…or rich enough to buy you a new place so you didn’t have to deal with that slumlord you have been renting from since he’s basically ripping you off.” He paused as another idea came to him, and he smiled slowly. “Or…you could move into my place in the Quarter since it doesn’t have an annoying intercom system.”

“Hey! Moving a little fast there, son,” JD thought he should put in a token response thought he suspected Jared would be living with Jensen within the month.

Jared smiled and reached for a pen. He might not know what the rest of the contract said, but he trusted Jensen to not steer him wrong. He signed his name to the places on the contract that JD pointed to while eyeing Jensen with a small frown. “I couldn’t move out and leave Chad in that place. He’s scared of spiders and there’s a family of them in the hall closet that might eat him.”

“If I happen to mention that I know for a fact that the building my condo’s in has another place for rent…and I happen to know the landlord will give Chad a sweet deal…can you promise me he won’t be lurking around trying to beat me up for dating you?” Jensen asked, rubbing his hand over Jared’s back as the last signature was signed and the contract was handed back to a smiling JD Morgan.

“You’d…do that?” Jared wished he could move both arms fully so he could hug Jensen tightly for offering to help not only him but also his best friend. “I swear that Chad will not try to beat you up, and I’ll make sure he keeps the noise from the video games down and…is this condo pet friendly?”

“Yeah, I think it probably is,” Jensen hedged, ignoring JD’s smirk; he’d just been putting off getting a puppy since he was hardly at that place. “We’ll find out.”

This time Jared shifted enough to wrap his good arm around Jensen, shivering at the warm kiss that was pressed against his neck. “I’m so glad it was you that saved me that night.”

“So am I.” Jensen wished they hadn’t met like they had and would always fight to remove that memory from Jared’s mind, but he couldn’t regret the happy ending that resulted from that night.

“Hello? We do still have some things to iron out?” JD chuckled as Gen knocked on the door before opening it. “Yes?”

“Sorry to interrupt but there’s a Mr. Murray on the phone. He’s demanding to know if Jared’s really alive or if…um…he’s been eaten by an alligator? Mark’s refusing to speak to him since he said he’s already talked to him 19 times today, so can Jared please take the call and reassure him that he’s alive?” she asked hopefully.

Jared groaned, beginning to wonder if letting Chad be eaten by a spider might actually be a good idea; he heard Jensen chuckle before motioning to the phone on his desk.

“Go talk to your roommate before he storms the building while I see what JD has in mind for our first scene.” Jensen leaned back to open a bottle of water while Jared grabbed the phone with his good hand and immediately tried to interrupt a frantically shouting Chad. “It has to be love if I’m willing to put up with that guy; his roommate sounds like a nut,” he muttered under his breath. He could feel the look he was getting and knew what JD was thinking. “I know…I’ll tell him…after he moves in.”

“You own the building that condo’s in, Jensen,” JD remarked lowly, glancing over his shoulder to see that even though Jared’s focus was on the phone his eyes were on Jensen. “So…when do you want to do this?”

“Friday after his last class will be best,” Jensen replied, wanting to put the actual shoot off for few days. “His arm will be stronger, so he might not have to use the sling and after the shoot, I can just take him up to my apartment to sleep.” Jensen smiled and arched his eyebrows. “Don’t be buzzing me on Saturday because I’ll be busy and I will ignore you.”

JD gazed at Jensen closely before settling back in his chair. “Y’know, I knew when I hired you that you’d go far…I could tell that you were the type of kid who, once you set your mind on something, you’d get it done…but I worried a lot more than I let on after that fuck up with Barry…wait…” He reached out to lay a hand on Jensen’s wrist when he tensed at the name. “In a lot of ways you never fully came out of the shell you built after that night…and no one blamed you for pulling back or leaving the business but this, how you have been since meeting him, is the closest to happy that I’ve seen you in five years. Are you happy, Jensen?”

“Happy? Definitely…but also terrified that I’ll screw this up,” Jensen murmured; he lifted his eyes and coughed a mild warning when he caught Jared messing with the sling. “He’s everything I ever dreamed of wanting…I swear I never thought someone like him existed. Jared’s so damn genuine and caring that it scares me, JD.”

“He cares for you, kid. Hell, I’m willing to adopt him just for that.” JD laughed at the eyeroll Jensen shot him and then they both looked at the sound of Jared blowing out a breath as he hung up the phone. “Wanna show him around or get a feeling for what will work best for the shoot, or do you have a plan in that head that you’re not sharing with the rest of the class?”

“I got a couple ideas, but it’ll depend on him.” Jensen did have an idea of how he wanted to work this film, but he wanted to get a better idea of Jared’s reactions to things before saying anything to JD. He had a feeling that Jared’s experience with sex might have been for his so-called boyfriend’s pleasure. “So…is your roommate ready to kill me since you got hurt when I was around again?”

Jared looked a little more concerned than Jensen cared for, but his smile was still happy as he turned to him, hand reaching out on instinct and without thinking which was something else that Jensen loved about him. Most people were hesitant to reach out to touch or hold hands, but for Jared, it seemed like it was something that came naturally.

“Oh no, Chad’s cool. He just said to tell you to keep me in one piece and for me to bring food when I came home but…” He dropped his eyes to the carpeted floor until fingers curled under his chin to lift it back up. “He said Roger came by and…”

“Huh,” Jensen grunted, not surprised but hoping the asshole would’ve gotten the hint last night to back off. “Did he threaten Chad or…you?” he asked casually, catching JD’s frown and knew the older man had figured out who they were talking about. “Jay? What he say?”

“Just…that he might pay a visit to the Dean of the college and mention how I lived…and that I was on drugs and…and I beat him up if…if I didn’t rethink my decision.” Jared’s teeth were chewing on his bottom lip; he was obviously fighting to not show how scared that threat made him. “The college board knows I’m gay. It’s not a popular thing, but they know it…but if he starts giving them reasons to think I’m an addict or stuff then I could lose my financial aid and…”

“Hell, no. Having those two bastards upset him, hell _stab_ him, earlier was one thing, but I’ll be damned if some asshole with a problem taking no for an answer is going to blackmail my new favorite person.” JD hated bullies and assholes even more than paying taxes. “You called Cohen earlier right?” he asked Jensen while stalking to grab the phone. “Time to see if his old man wants to coddle his spoiled brat, or if he’d rather keep his business outta the papers with a lawsuit.”

“Tell Matt to send Dani. She’s scarier than he is,” Jensen smirked, rubbing a hand down Jared’s good arm before taking his hand. “C’mon. I’ll show you around and we’ll see which room will work for our scene on Friday night,” he urged with a nod to Gen as he tugged Jared out of the office so he wouldn’t be around while JD cut loose.

Jared was still blinking at the thought of people he barely knew wanting to stand up for him so he nearly missed the day mentioned. “Wait. Why not until Friday?” he asked curiously, noticing that there were more people in the building today than even yesterday. “I thought Mr. Morgan would be eager to see if I could even do this.”

“I chose Friday because it’s the last day of classes for you. You’ll be worried about catching up after missing today, so you can just concentrate on school. It’s just a couple days really.” Jensen considered the rooms he knew they could use, and even peeked in a few, but he bypassed one totally since he’d never allow Jared into the room where Welling had dragged him. “It’ll also give us a day or so to talk, get to know one another, and find out what you like or won’t like so I don’t do something that’ll scare or hurt you.”

“Are all porn stars this careful with their partners or are you doing this because it’s me?” Jared stared at the room he stepped into to see it looked like an actual bedroom in someone’s apartment…if he ignored the lights, the cameras, and a wall of sound equipment.

Jensen eyed the room and decided this one would work with some minor tweaking. “Well, me admitting that I’m crazy in love with you is a huge part of it, but I was probably one of the few people JD had that did like to know a little about the person I was filming with,” he admitted, motioning to the bed for Jared to sit down. “I always tried to make sure my partner was alright in the scene. I always made sure to use a condom, which is a rule here anyway, and I tried to give him pleasure…since I think the best porn is one where both parties can climax or…you chew your lip a lot. What did I say that confused you?” He’d gotten to the point where he could tell when Jared was confused or uneasy.

“I thought the idea was that the pleasure was for the guy on top.” Jared had once thought it should be different but Eric had merely laughed when he said that. “I mean, it looked different on some porn I’ve seen, but my ex said he was doing the work, so it only mattered if he got off.” He picked at a piece of lint on the deep green comforter, moving his eyes when Jensen sat beside him.

“How many times have you come during sex, Jared?” he asked, frowning at the look of confusion he got. He wondered how such a wonderful man could have found such an ass, but then he guessed the answer since there were plenty of jerks in New Orleans looking to take advantage of the young and innocent. “Jay, did he _ever_ get you off when you made love?”

Jared snorted softly. “Eric said making love is for women or saps. He’d fuck me a few times a week, and he’d get off…but he wouldn’t touch me after so…once he was asleep or had left, I’d…go take a shower to get him off of me and sometimes I’d…you’re gritting your teeth again.” Jared looked down at the hand on his leg and wondered why Jensen could bring out such reactions when his ex-boyfriend never had.

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen wondered if he could punch a wall without explaining to JD about the hole but shook that aside for the moment. “Okay…wow…I’ve got a lot of surprises for you Friday night into Saturday morning. Tell me this, have you ever had a blowjob or come with a hand on your cock?”

Jared turned beet read and ducked his head but nodded quickly. “In high school…a couple times,” he replied, coughing. “I sucked Eric a couple times, but he said I was as bad at it as I was at sex so…I probably won’t be too good at this.” He looked up quickly. “If I’m not good, I don’t want to get paid.”

“You’ll be fine, and you’ll get paid just for letting me undress you if it comes down to it.” Jensen’s plans were quickly changing with each new thing he learned. “This is soft porn, so it won’t be as intense as some of what you’ve probably seen, and don’t worry cause I’ll be with you every step of the way. If we do anything that freaks you out, all you have to do is tell me, and I’ll move on to something you’ll like.”

“Will…will there be a lot of people watching?” That was actually what made Jared the most nervous if he were honest with himself. “I mean, I know there probably has to be but…”

“Not for this shoot,” Jensen explained, making a mental note to remind JD of that. “JD will be here plus one camera guy, and probably someone for the lights…but I’ll make sure they stay way back. No one else will be here.”

Jared smiled at that, relaxing at the feel of gentle fingers stroking over his wrist and along his arm. He continued looking around the room and then focused on something in the corner. “Is that one of the lights?”

“It used to be,” Jensen said, following Jared’s eyes. “It gets too hot on the actors when it shines on them, so JD doesn’t use it much anymore. He has to use a few more smaller lights to get the right mood, and then he softens it in editing.”

“Ummm, if he…God, I love to feel your hands on me…if he would shine it up toward the ceiling…and then…oh that feels good…then put up a soft metallic splitter reflector that shines it into a reflector set by the bed…he could get the light he needed without it being too hot…speaking of hot…and it would soften the light naturally without the need for editing.” Jared muttered the words without really thinking as he worked on not closing his eyes as Jensen’s touch moved up his arm and then down his back.

“Would he now?” Jensen smiled in amusement until he suddenly realized how much sense that made. “How’d you know that, Jay?” he asked curiously.

“Oh, I like cameras and stuff as a hobby. Back in high school I took a course and since then I’ve just played with lights and angles and stuff.” Jared shrugged, giving a shy smile. “I…I can show you what I mean…if you want. It looks like Mr. Morgan has all the stuff he’d need. He’d just have to have someone hook the splitter up…there but I could…”

Jensen latched onto him before Jared got the idea to climb a ladder with only one good arm. “Donny!” he shouted since he knew the guy was around somewhere.

“Yo!” Donny stuck his head in to shoot an easy smile at Jared before nodding to his boss. “What’s up?”

“Need you to climb a ladder and make some changes.” Jensen winked at Jared. “Tell him what to do and let’s see what happens.”

By the time JD finished telling Matt Cohen about Jared’s problems with his former employer’s son, he heard loud sounds coming from down the hall and followed them. He located Jared and Jensen in one of the rooms, but he wasn’t sure exactly what the hell he’d just walked in on. He stared, trying to make sense of the scene before him.

Jensen was lying in the middle of the bed with his arms tucked under his head. Donny was up on a ladder struggling to adjust the huge light that they no longer used. Jared seemed the most out of place; he was peering at the ceiling and directing Donny, telling him which way to move the split dull reflector while he struggled to aim the light being reflected down to a smaller reflector that then shined a soft light onto Jensen’s body in a perfect way, avoiding the need to use so many smaller and harsher lights.

“See? The light’s soft but plenty bright enough reflected this way. It should give Mr. Morgan light for his shots without the need to edit it later…cause the film loses some of the realness in editing…at least I think so.” Jared’s smile was bright and happy as he explained things to an amused Jensen and an obviously impressed and interested Donny. “Is it too hot or bright on you, Jen?”

“Nope, in fact it feels and looks great.” Jensen pushed up to an elbow and held out a hand. “Come down here with me and let Donny see how it looks on you,” he invited, catching the cameraman’s eye to see his nod as Jared slowly knelt on the bed and allowed Jensen to tug him lower until he was stretched out beside him. “Are you okay?”

Jared shifted a bit until he was more where he thought he probably would be in a real scene. He pulled in a deep breath and nodded as he relaxed. He could feel the low warmth of the light on him, but it wasn’t hot or glaringly bright, so he’d be able to see Jensen but not so much of the crew, which would actually be reassuring.

“I…I’m nervous,” he admitted softly, gasping as Jensen leaned down to lightly kiss him in reassurance. “I know you said it before but…no cuffs or anything like that…right?”

“No.” Jensen knew others would say Jared’s looks, his beautiful hazel eyes and long shaggy hair, would make him a natural for the low impact BDSM stuff the studio did sometimes, but he’d never let that happen. He would sooner wear the cuffs himself again than ever put Jared in that position. “No cuffs or ropes or toys. Just you and me…well…and a couple cameras,” he murmured against Jared’s ear; years of experience told Jensen that JD was in the room now, and he wanted to ease Jared into getting used to people being around them. “Y’know, I might let you play with the lighting in my place upstairs and in the condo. I love how this shines on you.”

The low sound of a throat clearing was heard; Jared tensed subtly, but he managed to resist the urge to hide as Jensen growled at the man who ruined their building mood. “Jesus, JD…it’s amazing you get any porn shot the way you disturb people,” he muttered sourly, throwing a look over his shoulder to the smirking director. “If you leave everything the way it is, I think we’re set for Friday night.”

“Jen! I was just showing you how I thought the lights could be used. I didn’t mean for you to expect Mr. Morgan to actually use them this way.” Jared paled at the thought, sitting up with a wince as the stitches in his shoulder reminded him that they were there. “He’s a professional at this. I’m just some stupid kid who likes cameras and to play with lighting.”

“I swear if you don’t stop calling yourself stupid, I will go hunt down every bastard who ever told you that you were and break something vital off of them.” Jensen hated to hear Jared think so little of himself. How could he not see what he’d done with their lighting in such a little bit of time and without all the so-call fancy knowledge and training that the guys they paid to do this had. “I’ve been in this business since I was 15, and I’ve never yet been in a scene where I wasn’t being blinded or scorched by the lighting. The way you arranged it, the way you told Donny to set the stuff, is perfect. What’s it look like through the camera lens, JD?”

“Come look at him and see for yourself,” JD offered with a slow grin, stepping back from the main camera to allow Jensen to step up to see what he’d just been looking at in amazement. He knew the younger man saw what he did the moment he saw him draw in a slow breath, but it was the open look of pride that made him nod. “He’s perfect outside of the shot, but with the way the lighting is now, how it’s hitting him, this scene will be money…and that’s even before the hot stuff happens.” He clapped Jensen lightly on the shoulder. “He’s golden in so many ways, kid. If you screw this up and lose him, then I _will_ kick your ass.”

Jensen nodded, taking a moment to settle his emotions before winking at Jared. “JD’s happy with the lighting and says if this whole porn thing doesn’t work for you, he’ll hire you as the company’s new lighting director. Wanna see what the shot looks like? Come peek through the lens. I’ll even pose for you.” He loved when he could get both a full dimpled smile and a blush out of Jared at the same time, but he also loved seeing the kid’s excitement over something so simple to him but so complicated to others.

“Can I?” Jared was scared of breaking something, but he’d had a childhood dream of looking through a real camera, so when Jensen motioned him and JD nodded, he took the opportunity. “Wow,” he whispered after JD showed him what to do and he saw the fully lit bed. While the lighting softened the scene, it was the soft glow that it cast on Jensen as he laid back on the bed as if asleep and waiting for his lover to come that took his breath. “He’s beautiful.”

“Funny, that’s what he just said about you.” JD felt the boy tense when he got a little too close to his back and agreed with Jensen that they’d have to limit the amount of people on set. It seemed like Jared still had a few personal space issues, and after what Tom had done to him, it wasn’t a shock. “You’re good with the lights, kid. Seriously. What do you think of this shot?” he asked after flipping a switch, seeing the quick frown from Jared after he looked again. “Opinion?”

Jared chewed his lip. He didn’t want to overstep his bounds, but he saw that the director was waiting patiently. “The first set-up was better but…” He glanced back to the camera to look again, seeing Jensen’s lips were curving in a slow smile as he stayed still but was clearly listening. “Can I make a small observation, sir?”

“God, if I could clone you, I’d be a happy producer,” JD laughed, nodding. “Tell me what you’re thinking, Jared,” he invited, motioning Donny closer.

“Well, are these stationary shots or do you have a camera that moves to catch various angles?” Jared wished his mouth would shut the hell up, but this suddenly became important to him since he wanted Jensen to be caught perfectly. “If this is your stationary main camera, you should narrow the focus just a little…and shift the angle to catch Jensen’s face like this…then no matter how he moves, you’ll have his perfect angle…and then the mobile camera can zoom in from above to still catch what his hands are doing or…the movement of his body from the front, but it won’t be as intrusive as if you have a camera man moving around the bed…if you know what I mean…or you can just tell me to shut the hell up.” He dropped his eyes and stepped back, moving beside the bed where Jensen was sitting up now.

JD just stared at Jared for a full minute before sliding a look to Donny who was standing there slack-jawed. “Can you do what he just said or should I just hire Jared as my new jack of all trades? Damn! Everything he just said was right on the money.”

“Yep, it’ll take me a day to rig the mobile camera up, but I can get the angles.” Donny had never seen JD let an actor other than Jensen close to the camera before, but he could see the thought behind it. “I’m guessing you’ll want two mobiles?”

“Definitely…I want one on Jared too…cause his face and body are gonna be magic on screen,” JD replied quietly. He left Donny to begin working on the changes as he stepped up to see Jensen rubbing a hand over Jared’s lower back while throwing him a warning look; he guessed his silence had been misread. “Sorry for the delay. I wanted to make sure Donny could handle the changes to the camera; otherwise, I was going to ask Jared here to set ‘em up for me.”

“Huh?” Jared stared, certain that he’d put his foot in his mouth. “Mr. Morgan, I don’t really know what I’m saying or doing. I just look and go by what feels right and…y’know since this would be Jensen’s first time in front of a camera in a little while, I just wanted him to look good…not that he wouldn’t look good anyway cause he does but…oh god, Jen, shut me up before he fires me or something?” he pleaded with wide innocent eyes.

Jensen chuckled but leaned in closer to do as he was asked, shutting Jared up in his favorite way. JD muttered under his breath about seeing enough of that when he directed but Jensen wanted to feel Jared’s tense body relax again, so he ignored the producer. He wanted to convince Jared that JD really had loved the suggestions, that he hadn’t just been humoring him. “He won’t fire you. In fact, I think he wants to clone you, so he can fire everyone else.”

“I would if I could,” JD put in, laying a careful hand on Jared’s uninjured shoulder. “If this idea of being a vet doesn’t work out for you, or if you want to keep earning money after you’re done filming, I think I can use you to help with lighting and cameras. Keep it in mind.” He winked at the shocked surprise on Jared’s face before looking at Jensen. “I guess I won’t see you the rest of the day?”

“Nope.” Jensen stood to share a slow smile with Jared. “I think I’m taking him to his place after we get some take-out to butter up his roommate. Jay needs to convince the guy of the benefits of moving out of that place before it blows up or falls down.” He grinned at the snort of laughter that got.

Jared looked at Jensen and gave him a crooked smile. “I guess you haven’t actually met Chad since that first night you brought me home. Chad doesn’t do waking up very well, so you didn’t really get the full…umm…Chad experience. I guess I need to warn you…Chad can be a little…let’s see…excitable?”

“Okay…you make him sound like a hyperactive Jack Russell Terrier.” Jensen squeezed his hand, feeling fully relaxed and really happy for the first time in a long time. He was glad that he had something to do and someone he cared about to hang out with for the afternoon. It had been years since he had socialized with anyone outside of his coworkers. “As long as he doesn’t take a swing at me, and he’s not a vegetarian then I think I can handle him. If things get too rough, I know Mark’s cell number, and I’m pretty sure Mark’s bigger than Chad.”

“He won’t take a swing at you and he growls at vegetables, so I guess we’re good.” Jared leaned into the shoulder that nudged him, politely saying goodbye and thanks to JD. “Is this real?” he asked suddenly as they stepped outside to where Jensen’s car was parked. “I mean this all seems so unreal because I accepted that I’d never find a guy who really liked me…who didn’t make fun of me or call me stupid.”

Jensen could understand Jared’s feelings since he never thought he’d find someone who didn’t try to control him or mock him for his choices or just want him for himself rather than for what he had. To find someone like Jared, someone who was genuinely kind and loved so openly, made Jensen both happy and scared.

He knew they’d have to take things one day at a time; he’d support Jared in whatever he wanted to do however he wanted to do it; and he’d make sure no one ever hurt either of them again…assuming Jared’s roommate went along with the plans.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fateful Scene**

**Chapter Five**

The next few days were a blur of activity for Jared. After signing with Morgan-Ross Productions he spent the rest of that night mediating an X-box battle between his roommate and his new boyfriend after it was discovered that Jensen was a closet Madden pro. Jensen easily whipped both Jared and Chad’s asses before he and Chad got into a deep, often loud, discussion about the pros and cons of various strategies of playing Call of Duty online.

At first Chad was hesitant to consider moving to the open condo in Jensen’s building, but it became far easier to convince him after a huge spider crawled over his bare foot; Chad screeched like a 10-year-old girl and even Jensen blinked at the size of it. Chad not only became easier to convince, but he also offered to go to the grocery store and ask for boxes.

Of course, now that Chad was on board, Jared felt the need to point out that Jensen had paid their rent for the next 18 months, so maybe they should stay so he didn’t waste the money. Jensen quickly vetoed that idea and argued that after he pointed out a few housing code violations, he was pretty sure their landlord would be willing to give him at least some of the rent back. After a little more back and forth, including Jared insisting on paying part of the rent for Jensen’s condo because he didn’t want Jensen thinking he had to buy him everything, it was agreed that on Sunday, they’d start moving Jared into Jensen’s place.

Chad did an impressive fake choking scene after neither man answered his question as to why Saturday was a bad day to move, and it clicked after he caught them stealing kisses in the kitchen.

The next day Jared went back to college and stopped by to see each professor to make sure he would be able catch up on the day he’d missed. Given the sling still on his arm, most of his teachers seemed surprised that he was back so quickly and told him that it would have been fine it he’d taken another day or two off. Jared thanked them politely but said that he really wanted to be completely caught up before the end of the week.

Thursday night, he stayed home alone while Chad went to his job. Jared spent his time catching up on his homework and studying for his last two tests the next day. He tried not to be nervous thinking about Jensen who would be picking him up after his final class, so they could grab a quick bite to eat before heading to the studio.

Jared debated about whether or not to call Jensen. He really wanted to talk to him but had talked himself out of it at least five times since he didn’t want to seem like a foolish young kid who couldn’t handle one night away from his boyfriend. He then grinned like a fool when Jensen called him because just hearing the other man’s voice, which Jared noticed had a mixture of Texas and New Orleans in it when Jensen wasn’t paying attention, could settle his nerves.

The two men ended up talking for almost an hour. Jared talked about his classes and about how much he was looking forward to some time to relax during spring break. Jensen admitted that he was worried about Roger and asked if there had been any sign of him carrying out his threat to cause him hassles at school. Jared said that the day had been surprisingly quiet; so far no one said anything to him about Roger or anything else. It seemed like everyone had accepted the story about Jared being mugged.

After they had been talking for a little while, Jared began to pick up on an odd strain in Jensen’s voice. After some not so subtle pushing, he got Jensen to admit that he had been confronted by Barry downtown while making arrangements with the manager of his building for Jared to move in with him and for Chad to rent the open condo.

“You wanna come over for a while? Maybe hang out while I’m studying?” Jared didn’t like thinking about Jensen being alone and brooding over whatever the cruel and jealous man might have said to him, but he felt his worry drop at the low smooth laugh on the other end of the line.

“I don’t think you’d get much studying done if I came over, Jay,” Jensen replied, lying on his bed and trying not to think about how empty everything had seemed that day without Jared being involved somehow. “I’d buried all the crap from Barry for so long that I’d forgotten how easily he can get to me and make me doubt myself. It’s still so easy to fall back into the fears and doubts he left me with back then…and he kept trying to touch me like he still had the right to and…Jay, did you break your TV?” Jensen sat up at the loud crashing sound on the other end of the phone.

“Umm, no…but I might’ve thrown my biology book at the wall… there was a spider there,” Jared coughed, but then his voice dropped. “He touched you?”

Jensen’s smile went soft in a way that he’d never have allowed it to if he wasn’t alone. It touched him more than he thought it should that Jared would feel possessive and protective of him, just like Jensen felt when he thought Jared was in trouble.

“He tried to, but I kept moving away until finally I shoved him and told him that he’d lost the right to put his hands on me. Then he had the guts to laugh and say the scar on my chest that he gave me still gave him the right…so I punched him.” Jensen neglected to say that he’d then spent the next hour locked in his apartment shaking and resisting the urge to run to Jared, but it seemed like the younger man must have sensed something because when he next spoke, his voice was quieter.

“You should’ve come over, Jen. You could’ve hung out with Chad and played some Madden or something until I got home. Mark was here, so you guys could’ve double-teamed Chad.” Jared wished he could see him; he knew what it was like to be treated like he was worthless. He didn’t like that someone as seemingly strong and confident as Jensen could be made to feel like that by someone who clearly didn’t care about him.

“Mark hates Barry. If I’d’ve come over and he found out what happened, JD would’ve been bailing him out of jail or burying a body…which I still think might work for Welling…but that’s just my opinion.” Jensen smiled, rolling over to lay his hand on the pillow beside him, letting himself picture Jared’s smiling face there. “I’ll pick you up by the library on campus; stay put if I’m a few minutes late cause JD has some business meeting he says I have to appear at since I’m a partner. Sometimes I hate being a partner.”

Jared laughed at the small whine. “Bet you look good in a suit,” he teased and knew he’d made Jensen forget the bad day when he laughed.

“The closest JD will ever get me to a suit is clean black jeans and a dress shirt over a t-shirt that may or may not be ironed given the humidity in this city.” Jensen could tell by Jared’s voice that he was getting tired. “Get some sleep before those tests tomorrow; love you, Jay,” he told him before hanging up and wondering if he’d ever get tired of hearing Jared say those words back.

The next day was Friday, the last day before spring break. Most of his classes were light since the teachers, like the students, were ready for spring break. He finished his last test and then wandered to the library to wait for Jensen. He only had a couple of books with him; most of his school stuff had been left at the apartment giving him room for a couple of changes of clothes in his backpack. He kind of hoped that he wouldn't be returning home until Sunday, when they’d be starting to move his stuff. All in all, Jared was relaxed and happy while he waited for Jensen.

It was a warm, sunny day so he ditched his usual button down shirt in favor of just his t-shirt. It had been accidently shrunk one day when Jared had allowed Chad to do his laundry so it was a bit tighter than he cared for, but it was still one of his favorite shirts so he continued to wear it. If the looks he kept getting from the girls on campus, as well as a couple guys, were any indication, the shirt still looked good on him, and Jared was curious to see Jensen’s reaction to it.

Jared was digging into his backpack, double-checking that he had everything he thought he’d need for the next couple of days when a shadow suddenly fell over him. He looked up, beginning to smile in anticipation of seeing Jensen’s brilliant green eyes, but his happiness faded into sour dread when he saw Roger standing there with a blatant leer on his face.

“So this where you come to sit…showing off your body so some unsuspecting sap will come by and pick your ass up,” his former coworker sneered. He reached down as if to touch Jared, but the young man quickly scrambled back, trying to get to his feet. Jared was off balance due to the weight of his backpack, and with the use of only one arm, he wasn’t quick enough to move before the man’s fingers closed over his injured arm eliciting a gasp of pain. “You and me need to talk.”

“No, we don’t.” Jared tried to jerk away but hissed as the grip on his arm only tightened. Roger pulled him down the steps toward a car. “Let me go, Roger. I’m waiting for someone, and I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“You don’t have to talk for what I have planned, Padalecki.” Roger’s eyes roaming over the tight-fitting shirt didn’t leave much room to misread what he meant, and Jared’s body tensed when he suddenly was pushed hard into the side of the car. Roger pressed tightly against him, trapping him, and speaking softly into his ear. “My old man said to back off. He’s got some fancy lawyer threatening to sue him for unlawful employment practices and my illegal advances towards the staff…so he said I had to leave you alone…I’m not gonna do that.” He reached past Jared, grabbing for the handle of car door. He pulled open the door and started to push Jared into the passenger seat. Jared tried to resist, but lost his footing as his arm gave a particularly painful throb. The pressure on his arm suddenly disappeared as Roger was pulled away and slammed into the hood of his car. Strong fingers dug into the flesh of the bully’s throat, cutting off his air, and green eyes glittered dangerously.

“I told your father that night to back the hell off of Jared. I told him to keep you the hell away from him, and I’m fairly certain Ms. Harris stressed that point. She warned him that the next time you came close to him, it would mean major trouble for his precious business.” Jensen’s voice was ice cold with none of the soft drawl he normally had when he spoke. Now it was pure steel as he used his free hand to grab the flailing hands that tried to push him away. “So, since that didn’t sink into your pea size brain, let’s see if this warning will.

“If you ever come anywhere near Jared again…if you harass him in any way at all…if you try to cause him any problems at school…or if you ever put your hands on him again, it will be the last goddamn thing you ever do.” Jensen stared straight at Roger as he spoke, watching the other man’s eyes go wide as it began to sink in that maybe for once he’d found someone not intimidated by him. “You’re used to everyone being scared of you; you pick on people who have been put down all their lives or are too scared to stand up to you because they need a job. You and your old man make their lives hell if they don’t go along with your sick plans. Well here’s where it changes, sunshine.

“He is not alone; he doesn’t need your Daddy’s precious job anymore; he doesn’t need to be worried about turning around and being accosted by you just because he’s probably one of the few people who said no to you and won’t give you what you want.” Jensen’s eyes went to slits as he leaned in closer. “He’s got me now and you don’t scare me. This is my last warning. Come close to Jay again, touch him, scare him, look at him wrong, and I swear I will make you bleed. Now, get your ass in this sorry excuse for a car and get the hell away from him.”

Jensen released his grip and turned, pulling Jared into his arms. He didn’t care that they were on campus and he certainly didn’t worry about who might see them. “Hey there,” he murmured softly against the shaking young man’s ear, letting out a relieved sigh as he heard a door slam and tires squeal off. “You okay?”

Jared was still numb from what had just happened and only now began to notice that his shoulder and arm were aching. He’d been frozen by panic, knowing what would happen if Roger got him into the car. It hadn’t surprised him that the few people walking in the area hadn’t stepped in because people were seldom willing to involve themselves in what they viewed as a personal issue. It made him sad, but it didn’t surprise him. Jensen had surprised him.

He’d seen his friend angry. He’d heard him angry before with Welling, and he thought he’d heard him in the bar the other night before he passed out, but never in all his life had Jared ever heard someone sound like Jensen had sounded just then. It hadn’t scared him like it might have if it had been anyone else, but it had stunned him because he still had a hard time believing that someone cared enough about him to do what Jensen had just done.

“You…you scared him away,” he murmured after several moments of just breathing in the scent of Jensen’s aftershave, allowing himself the time to settle down and accept that he really did have someone who cared and who would stand up for him. “I don’t think anyone’s ever really stood up to him before. You…”

“I was scared outta my mind when I pulled up and saw him trying to shove you into the car. Then I got pissed and went with my gut.” Jensen kept to himself how easy it would’ve been to do more damage to the bastard after he’d seen how white Jared’s face had been. “If this doesn’t make him leave you alone then we’re going to the damn cops and getting a restraining order until Dani and Matt sue his old man.” He waited until he felt some of the shaking easing off to nudge Jared back far enough to look at his face closely. “Did he hurt you?”

“I don’t think so. I was just scared…the way I always felt when he got too close or said crap like that.” Jared shivered a little as he calmed down, reaching up to touch the tense line on Jensen’s face. “Can we go now so I can get you someplace private where I can kiss you for being my hero again?”

Jensen’s lips curved, relaxing slightly now that he had Jared in his arms and knew he was safe. “Maybe I’ll blow this thing with JD off so you can thank me in private all night long at my place,” he replied, only half teasing. He still was uneasy with letting Jared do this shoot but had spent 45 minutes listening to JD lecture him on not babying the boy and letting him try this at least once.

“I signed the contract, Jensen.” Jared looked around for his backpack but before he could pick it up, Jensen had it and was placing it in the backseat of his car. “I trust you to know what to do and to tell me or show me what to do. I’m nervous…but I’ll be alright as long as you’re there.”

“Well, since I’m your co-star I’d better be there.” Jensen frowned as he watched the careful way Jared held his arm as he slid into the passenger seat. “If Mark’s still at the studio when we get there, I want him to look at your arm…make sure none of the stitches got pulled by that jerk.” He started the car, but didn't put it in gear. Instead, he turned and reached across the seat, gently wrapping his fingers around the back of Jared’s neck to draw him closer. “This private enough? Cause I’ve really wanted to kiss you all day.”

Jared laughed but since he’d felt the same way, he nodded, going with the pull until their lips touched, slowly at first and oh, so gently. Then with a soft moan of want, Jared made the move to deepen the kiss, using his good arm to pull Jensen tighter against him.

“God, Jay,” Jensen groaned, having to pull back before they got arrested for lewd behavior on a college campus. “Save that energy for later…and by later I mean for _after_ the shoot and tomorrow.” He drew Jared’s bottom lip between his teeth and smiled at the soft whimper that drew out of the boy. He made another mental edit to the internal script that he was planning to use later that night. “Now, pick someplace to eat cause I want to feed you before we go to work.”

“I’m pretty damn nervous…maybe eating after the shoot will be better. I’m not actually sure I can keep anything down right now,” The last thing he wanted if he got too on edge or nervous later was to throw up on his boyfriend and boss.

“No reason to be nervous, but I know what you mean.” Jensen recalled that for years he couldn’t eat anything but a peanut butter sandwich and tea before shooting a scene. “Let’s at least find you a sandwich and…I think we’ll use the clothes you have on since our wardrobe lady will cry tears of joy over that shirt on you.”

Jared blushed, fingers touching the material on instinct. “Chad did laundry and shrunk it,” he muttered. It was definitely going to take him some time to get used to people looking at him like he was good looking…for so long he’d only been reminded of his faults. “By the way…I heard from him at lunch today.” He slid a look over to see Jensen draw his lips in, a nervous little habit Jared noticed he had. “Forgot to tell me something else, huh?”

“I’m going to put an alligator in his bathtub one of these days,” Jensen swore to himself, but he wasn’t really surprised. He figured Chad would be on the phone to Jared the moment he was out of earshot when he’d swung by the building earlier in the day just as the manager was showing Chad the condo. “I was planning on telling you…once you moved in,” he admitted on a cough.

Jared smirked with a hum of agreement. He still could hear Chad’s voice on the phone earlier when he’d called him between classes. He had been expecting the call since Jared had known his friend was supposed to go see the new place and sign the lease, but he hadn’t been expecting the news.

“He owns the fucking building, Jared!” he’d yelped in typical Chad fashion. “Your boyfriend, Mr. I’m Just One Of the Guys, the dude who can beat my ass on most X-box games, _OWNS_ this fucking building! Know why the rents so damn reasonable? Cause _HE_ arranged it that way! I shoulda figured it out when he kept asking me how much I could afford without a roommate. And the rent on the lease was still less than what I told him I could swing! Did you know that? Did you know Mr. Former Porn Star owned this place?”

“Ummm, no I didn’t know that, but I guess I’m not surprised either.” Jared really hadn’t been shocked; he’d found it a little odd how easy it had been for Jensen to get such a good rent deal for Chad on the only open condo in such a fancy building. “Is it going to be a problem for you?” he’d asked since he knew that while Chad worked hard at his job as the night-time manager of 24 hour grocery store and was never one to turn down a good deal, he did have a stubborn side when it came to accepting open help.

Chad had blown out a breath and could be heard twirling the keys to the new place. “Hell no…even I’m not stupid enough to turn down a deal like this. I’d never be able to afford a place like this even with you and five other guys sharing the rest. I just needed to vent cause it’s gonna be kinda awkward to try to kick his ass at Call of Duty now.”

“Chad thinks he has to be nice to you now since you own the building.” Jared relaxed back into the seat, letting the sound of the car and Jensen’s soothing touch on his leg as he drove with one hand on the wheel settle his building nerves.

“That’s why I don’t like to let people know what I have in the way of money. I don’t want them to treat me any differently than they would if they thought I was just a former porn star,” Jensen told him simply, pulling up behind the warehouse to park. “It’s not easy for me to make friends in the first place since I still have a lot of the caution and wariness inside that I learned to have while growing up. I tend to keep myself at a distance…but it’s easy to be myself with you and…well, I’m just gonna accept the alien as being a part of you so…”

Jared gave Jensen a shocked look before laughing in surprise. “Alien? How did you get alien?”

Jensen shook his head. “Dude. Have you paid attention? Your roommate is weird. And I swear he has more energy than is possible for a human…so he’s gotta be an alien.”

Jared smiled and shook his head, “Chad’s unique…I’ll give you that, but I promise that he’s human.”

Jensen quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “You sure about that? Have you ever actually met his parents?”

Jared laughed and gave up. He was just glad that Jensen and Chad were willing to co-exist with one another. “Thank you for helping him, and thank you for being nice to him even if he did try to punch you a few times.” He leaned over to kiss Jensen softly for that.

“Remember that when his alien family invades the Earth,” Jensen winked, returning Jared’s kiss. Both men jumped when a hand slapped the top of his car. “I hate this place sometimes,” he growled, shooting Mark Shaw a sour look. “What?”

“It’s bad enough when I walk in on Chad playing Madden in his boxers. I know you’re gonna be sucking face with Jared here on camera, but do I have to see it on my way to work?” His good-natured smirk allowed Jared to see that he wasn’t serious. “Can’t you two save that for whatever JD plans for you upstairs?”

“This is personal kissing. It’s different than work kissing,” Jensen shot back, but he got out of the car and tossed Jared’s backpack at the redhead. “Hey, I need you to look at his stitches before the shoot. He had a run-in with the asshole before I picked him up.”

Mark had been about to ask which asshole before it clicked. He shut up and zeroed a sharp look toward Jared before moving around to check for bruises or open wounds. “I swear, between Barry, Welling and this asshole from the bar, I really want to make someone bleed.” He gently touched Jared’s shoulder and frowned as he saw Jared wince. “Okay, if that bastard pulled a stitch out, I will hunt his ass down. I know enough about anatomy that I can do serious damage without leaving bruises.”

“Better than I what I want to do to him,” Jensen said mostly to himself, but he caught Jared’s small smile so he knew he’d been heard. “I’m going to check to make sure the room is set-up and JD knows what’s up. I’ll meet you guys in the makeup room….and tell Marla that he’s wearing what he has on cause if anyone’s peeling him outta that shirt, it’s going to be me.” He winked at Jared as Mark groaned.

Jared leaned into the warm touch as Jensen’s fingers trailed across his face and down his arm before leaving him with Mark. “Makeup?” He suddenly recalled the word and frowned. “I need to wear make-up?”

Mark was tempted to tease his friend that the girls were indeed going to put lipstick and eyeliner on him, but one look at the confused innocence shining on that face and he lost the urge, but he did chuckle. “Just some powder to keep the lights from reflecting or something technical like that,” he told him, opening a door to a room with several chairs, mirrors and a few wide-eyed young women. “Ladies, put your eyes back in your heads and meet Jared. He’s filming with Jensen today, and the boss said that he keeps the clothes he has on…but I do actually need you to lose that shirt long enough for me to check the stitches.”

It took longer than he expected for Jensen to meet with JD about the final details of the shoot, verify that everything in the room was ready, and change into a different set of clothes in his office. Over 30 minutes had passed by the time he made it to the makeup room and he immediately wondered if leaving Jared for that long, even with Mark, had been wise.

“What the hell happened to him?” he demanded in a tone that demanded answers as he stepped into the room to see Jared leaned over in a chair, his head between his knees and breathing into a paper bag. The young man was clearly on the verge of either throwing up or passing out. Mark and an older black woman were shooting evil looks at a short skinny young girl who clearly knew to keep her distance. Jensen quickly knelt down beside Jared’s char. “Jared? Hey, what’s happening, babe?”

When Jensen spoke to Jared, his tone was low and soothing, but the look he gave the others was not anywhere near as friendly.

Jared started to straighten up at Jensen’s voice, but his chest tightened and his face went white, and he felt a warm comforting hand on the back of his neck as Jensen gently pressed him back down.

“Tell me what happened,” Jensen growled, pinning the clearly guilty party with a hard glare before eyeing the matronly looking black woman who ran both wardrobe and make-up. “Marla?”

“I turn my back for less than ten seconds, Mr. Ackles. I just wanted to find a finer brush to use on his face since he’s so gloriously tanned and I didn’t want to mess that up… this little twit, who’s already been warned by me a couple of time this week, made a ridiculously rude comment to this poor boy and he just started hyperventilating until Mark got him to start to calm down.” She spoke with a voice that was pure Bourbon Street and shot another angry look at the girl in question.

Jensen fixed his glare on the girl as well and raised his eyebrows at her. “What exactly did you say to him?” he demanded.

“Jeez, it was nothing!” the girl protested. “He was pretending to be nervous and I just said someone who looked like he did shouldn’t pretend to be so shy about being touched or looked at…I mean he’s being paid to let people fuck his tight ass.” The girl in question obviously didn't realize that she’d just sealed her own fate. “When I had lunch with Tom he said…”

“Tom Welling no longer is employed here and has no right to be speaking about people who still are,” Jensen interrupted, using the same steely tone he’d used on Roger earlier. “You have no right to assume anything about any actor or actress on payroll here. Especially when you have no clue about the details involved. If you had the brains that went along with the cup size your breast enlargement gave you, then you’d know that Jared is new to the studio and will not be ‘fucked’ by just anyone.” He stepped closer until she squeaked in surprise. “Mr. Padalecki is under special contract to perform with me…and only with me.

“You were hired to handle make-up on our female cast members, so unless I missed something on the schedule, you shouldn’t even be in the building today. Perhaps your good friend Tom sent you here to cause Jared trouble on his first shoot.” He smirked at her look because he saw the answer reflected on her pale face. “I thought so. Morgan-Ross Productions won’t tolerate spies or troublemakers so you can gather your things, go see Ms. Cortese about your pay, and don’t bother coming back. Maybe Mr. Welling can get you a job since he so easily cost you this one.”

Jensen ignored her outraged complaints and returned his full attention to Jared, laying a hand on the boy’s knee, happy to see that his breathing was slowly returning to normal. “You with me now, babe?” he asked gently, relieved when a hand gripped his. “Look up at me, Jay. It’s okay. Whatever she said or did has no bearing on you, on us, or on this. JD will make sure that nothing like this happens again, but I need to know if you can go through with this tonight because if you can’t, then I’m calling it. No problems, no trouble.”

“No.” Jared shook his head, pulling the bag away and slowly siting up. He felt much more at ease now that Jensen was there. He hated that such a little thing, just a few words from a stranger, could make him fall apart, but he was still a little shaky from his earlier encounter with Roger. “I signed up to do a job for you and Mr. Morgan. I won’t let this hurt that. I won’t let you down.”

“You wouldn’t be letting anyone down, Jay,” Jensen assured him. He kept one hand where it was on Jared’s knee while moving his other to let it card back through thick, long, dark hair; he was rewarded with the first hint of a shaky smile. “Did Doctor Mark have a chance to look you over?” he asked teasingly and heard a snort.

Seeing that Jared had finally calmed down and Jensen no longer looked like he’d slice someone’s throat open with just a gaze, the other actor felt safe enough to speak up. “Yeah, and his stitches are good. A couple are a little inflamed, so Marla couldn’t put any makeup on those, but she dusted his chest since I figure you’ll be taking his shirt off first chance you get.”

“Yeah and if JD’s lucky, I might even wait for the cameras to roll.” Jensen smiled and relaxed once he heard Jared chuckle a little. “You good now?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Jared took a slow but deep breath while offering an apologetic smile to the older lady. “Umm, I’m sorry if I worried you, ma’am. I really do promise that I won’t always be this much of as mess or…”

Marla stepped closer to lightly pat his face with a deep grin. “Sugar, you don’t ever worry about letting your fears show, but I promise so long as you’re in one of my chairs from now on, you’ll be safe…something like this won’t ever happen again or else it won’t be this one or Jeffrey Dean kicking uppity butts but me,” she remarked firmly before turning to look up at Jensen with a huff. “So? You planning on keeping your clothes on for this film or what, boy? Lose the shirt so I can make you prettier than you already are, or at least get to work on covering those freckles you seem to hate so much.”

“Can you get prettier?” Jared asked quietly but quickly bit his lip as Jensen’s cheeks turned pink. “Sorry. Sorry. I should know when to keep my mouth shut,” he mumbled.

Very few people had ever spoken that freely with Jensen before, at least in a good way, so it took him off guard for a moment, but as Jared began to utter apologies, he leaned forward to claim his mouth in a kiss. He smiled through the kiss as he heard several startled gasps; this was something no one had ever seen him do off screen. “Don’t apologize for being honest, Jared,” he murmured, winking and giving him one last kiss. He straightened up and took a seat in the chair beside the younger man, pulling his shirt over his head. “Do my face so the glare won’t show but…leave the scars and freckles alone this time. I’ll…I’ll film with them showing.”

“Are you sick?” Marla’s hand went to Jensen’s forehead before he batted it off with a warning growl. Even though Jensen had only made a few films since that asshole Barry had given him those scars, he’d always insisted on having them covered with makeup, so this change shocked the older woman until she saw where his eyes were looking and began to understand. “You’re a good boy, Jensen,” she told him in a low whisper.

It was strange to watch Marla hustle around Jensen like she’d done with him since he could see the actual process better. He understood that it was odd for his friend to not cover the scars on his chest and stomach. “Why?” he merely asked with a nod as Jensen pulled his shirt back on and ran his fingers through his hair to leave it in short messy spikes; it looked more natural…more Jensen if Jared had to hazard a guess. “If they’re used to covering them for you on film, then why leave them showing this time?”

“You’ve seen them, so you know I have them. When Marla covers them so they don’t show on screen, it’s a lot like I’m becoming someone different,” Jensen began to explain as he stood to reach for Jared’s hand, pulling him up as well. “Usually when I film, I spend an hour or so alone, trying to put myself aside, becoming the man I put on that screen for people.

“This will be the first time that I’ve filmed without my freckles or my scars. This will be the first time that JD will film me being me.”

Jared looked into the steady green eyes, confused. “Why?” he asked again, relaxing into Jensen’s touch when he reached up to cup his face gently between his palms.

“Because I love you, and I don’t want you filming this with a stranger. Even though I’m going to try my best to keep this professional in front of the camera, I want to be myself for you. So every word I say, every time I touch you or kiss you or make you moan for more, I want you to know that it’s me.” Jensen smiled slowly, seductively, while running his hand down over the shirt that seemed even tighter as Jared’s breath became more sparse and labored. “And then the moment JD says cut…I’m taking you upstairs and making love to you all damn night.”

“Maybe we should’ve actually done this in private first…so you can see if I’m even any good.” Jared could already feel his body responding to Jensen’s voice, and he was terrified this was going to be over way faster than it should be.

“I have no doubt that you’re going to be awesome for me in both places, Jay.” Jensen brought him down into a deeper kiss just as the door was pulled open to let JD Morgan eye them both critically.

“I knew I should’ve installed cameras in the hallways cause I could’ve used that whole damn speech on film,” he complained with a dry smile. “Hell, Jensen, you’ve got this kid already wound up. He won’t last five seconds once you really start touching him.”

That’s what Jared was worried about, and he tried to settle down, will his hardening erection back down…but it was almost impossible with the constant presence of warm fingers running along his arm.

“You keep your damn cameras in the room and out of my private conversations,” Jensen responded seriously; he was beginning to realize that this might be even harder than he thought, but he was determined to make it work. “So…you ready to do this?” he asked, smiling gently at the small burst of panic that flashed over Jared’s face. “I mean it, Jay. You can back out, and no one will think any less of you.”

“I…I know that.” Jared took a shaky breath before nodding. “I can do this.” He bit his lip as he turned and leaned down just a bit, wanting the question he whispered in Jensen’s ear to only be heard by Jensen. “How…how long do I have to get it right? Just in case I screw up or something.”

Jensen chuckled, settling his hand on the back of Jared’s neck; he’d begun to notice that it really helped to settle the boy down. “As long as you need, babe,” he whispered, taking the opportunity for one last, private kiss. He then pushed the door open fully and ushered Jared inside the room. “I had the staff dress it up a bit more than it was the other day. This okay for you?”

“Whoa!” Jared was stunned to see the change in the studio. The bed was still the same, but a few fake walls had been thrown up in a way that wouldn’t bother the new setup for the cameras or the lighting, but served to make the room more casually intimate.

There were generic pictures on the wall and some shoes and clothes had been casually strewn about, making it look like it really was someone’s bedroom. There were also papers and what looked like textbooks on the makeshift dresser and nightstand…for some reason those made Jared relax more.

“Do you have any questions for Jensen or me, Jared?” JD asked, standing back to allow the kid time to adjust to the setting and to what he was about to do. “This is just a basic one-scene film. There’s not much dialogue, so you don’t have to worry about that. Jensen will mainly lead you…all you have to do is react.”

Nodding, Jared took a step closer to the bed before looking around to see that while the main camera would still pick up the lighting and was still adjusted to how JD ordered it the other day, it was also shielded so it would be easier to forget that JD and Donny were also in the room.

“What’s…the scene about?” he asked suddenly, turning to catch the mild surprise on JD’s face and the slow curve of Jensen’s lips as if he was impressed by the question. “I mean, there should be a mindset or something to react to. The text books mean that one of the characters is a student so…”

“You’re a junior studying for a degree in postmodern architecture according to those books. You’re a shy, reserved Texas boy away from home the first time…and you’re just discovering your newfound sexuality when you meet a stunningly hot bad boy on campus…me. After weeks of wearing you down, you finally let me take you out, and we end up back in your dorm room…so I can have my wicked way with you.”

Just the mental images being given by Jensen’s low, husky voice had Jared shivering in both nervousness and anticipation. “Student, college, hot guy, hot sex. Okay, got it.” He hoped his hands weren’t shaking or as sweaty as he thought they were; he knew this wouldn’t be moving at a slow or gentle pace; this needed to make people hard and hot, so he pushed aside his nerves and took a deep breath. “I’m ready. When do we start?”

“Right now, handsome.” Jensen’s voice changed subtly even as a low muttered curse was heard since neither director nor cameraman were quite expecting the sudden start when Jensen turned and reached up to pull Jared’s head down into a passionate kiss.

“And action…” JD murmured, more for himself than the two young men now on camera.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that gets the full on full explicit warning for the usual hotness.

**Fateful Scene**

**Chapter Six**

Jared barely had time to blink much less get his brain to move into ‘scene time’ before Jensen’s fingers were closing around the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

He thought he heard JD call ‘action’ and he tried to put himself aside, remembering that this wasn’t them, this wasn’t him and Jensen this kiss would have to be hard, hot, and searing. Expecting that type of kiss left Jared stunned and melting into the touch when hot but soft lips touched his in a slow deep kiss that remained gentle for several seconds before slowly heating up.

“Trust me.” Jensen’s voice was barely a whisper when it brushed over his ear so only Jared would hear him, and his tongue licked slowly over the shell of his ear. Jared moaned as fingers began a slow path down his chest, tracing each muscle and plane through the tight material of his shirt. “I’m gonna peel you outta this shirt, baby boy…then the jeans…and then I’m gonna take _you_ apart slowly until you can’t think straight any more.”

“God.” Jared groaned but bit his lip hard as he remembered he didn’t have any words in this scene. He held still, barely breathing, as Jensen took the bottom of his shirt in his fingers and literally peeled it up over Jared’s head. As he pulled the material slowly up with one hand, Jensen followed the shirt’s progress with just the pads of his fingertips touching bare skin that the younger man swore heated with the touch. “Whoa!” Jared let out a surprised gasp when those fingertips pressed lightly against his chest until he fell back on the bed.

Jensen’s green eyes were glittering and his smile was playful as he watched Jared shake his hair out of his face. He longed to tangle his fingers in the tousled locks but held back because he knew that once he began to really touch Jared, this scene would draw to a close a lot faster than JD wanted.

It was easier than he thought it would be to slip back in front of the camera, but it helped that the other men in the room were more or less out of sight. He also knew, and he thought JD would realize it as well, that he wasn’t fully acting either. Jensen had chosen to change the tone of his voice, deepen his natural accent just a bit, but otherwise, he was pretty much just being himself. Now he just had to keep reminding himself of his later plans as he looked down at Jared’s already flushed face and watched his muscled chest rise and fall quickly.

“Been watchin’ you since you first got here, darlin’.” Jared’s eyes widened and he swallowed audibly, and those reactions caused an instant burn to spread through Jensen’s blood and straight to his cock. “I knew from the second we crossed paths that I was gonna make you mine.”

Jensen’s sharp eyes caught the exact moment that Jared began to catch on that while his words fit well into the scene, they also could have been directed at Jared himself…and that’s what he wanted. He liked seeing the way those gold flecked hazel eyes lit and then darkened without Jared even realizing it.

“Everyone thinks you’re so quiet and shy.” Jensen flicked his gaze down to Jared’s chest before moving back to his eyes to see that the younger man was eyeing his own t-shirt while his tongue flicked innocently over his bottom lip. “I’m not buyin’ it…tell me what you want me to do.”

That seemed to surprise Jared since he didn’t think he was supposed to talk, but from the shadows he heard JD’s low voice telling him to go with his gut so he did. “Aside from the obvious? You can start by losing the shirt.” He thought he pulled that off without the nerves showing in his voice.

“Looks like you’re gonna be a bossy bottom…but you got it.” Jensen pulled his shirt off in one effortless move, hearing Jared’s low moan but also JD’s low oath when he saw the scars hadn’t been covered and immediately understood the meaning behind it. “You like what you see so far, darlin’?” he teased lightly. He stepped closer to the bed and let his fingers hover the button of his jeans, loving the way Jared’s eyes locked on that movement. “I like what I see, too, but I’m going to like it more after I get you out of those jeans.”

Kneeling on the bed, Jensen kept his movements slow and steady as he went through the process of untying the laces of Jared’s sneakers, biting the inside of his mouth to hide his smile at the faint blush the rose on the boy’s face. He could almost hear the kid inwardly chastising himself for not wearing different shoes.

Jensen finished with the shoes and socks and then looked up to see that Jared’s shaky fingers had managed to get his jeans unbuttoned, and he was starting to work on the zipper. He closed his own hands gently over Jared’s to stop him.

“Mine.” Jensen’s voice dropped to a low growl, and the word sounded hot and possessive. If Jared hadn’t been hard already, this would’ve done the trick. “You don’t get to touch this body cause it belongs to me tonight.” He leaned up to catch Jared’s bottom lip between his teeth to tease it lightly before moving his lips up the hard edge of his jaw. “Forever.”

The last word was whispered, and Jared gave a low moan of lust, knowing that it was meant for him and not the cameras. “Please,” he gasped and felt Jensen’s smile against his throat where he’d settled in to lick and suck along the skin until Jared was sure he’d have marks the next day. This somehow turned him on even more and he squirmed more under the calloused but gentle hands moving over his body. He felt his jeans and underwear slide smoothly down his legs, and he knew that he was now completely bare. “Ummm, I…this…mmhm,” he moaned softly, unable to form a coherent thought, and soon his mouth was covered in a heated kiss that had him opening his lips to allow Jensen’s tongue to slip inside.

It took several heated moments for Jared to realize in the back of his head that Jensen’s body, rough denim brushing over his bare legs while his arms held most of his weight off of Jared, was shielding his from the cameras, as if giving him time to adjust to being naked.

“Gorgeous,” Jensen breathed against his lips, and that could’ve been meant for Jared, the cameras, or both as he held the kiss until he felt a small murmur that told him it was alright to move; however, rather than pull back immediately, he began a slow slide down the long, hard body, using his mouth and hands to tease and torment. “I’m gonna kiss you over every inch of your body: from those dimples that only show when you smile all the way down to your toes and every spot in between,” he breathed; his voice was low and husky and sounded like pure sin. “So damn responsive to me, darlin’.”

Jared’s body felt like it was on fire just from a few touches and the feel of hot wet lips licking and kissing their way down his chest. He knew he was probably too tense and overthinking how he should be responding, and then he heard JD’s low voice telling him to just relax and go with his gut…to follow Jensen’s lead.

“Never…God…I’ve never felt like this before,” Jared gasped, arching up when Jensen’s lips closed over one hardening nipple to begin a slow sweet torment as he sucked it into his mouth before rolling the rosy nub with his tongue. “Never been…uhhh…touched like this. Your mouth…it feels so good and…”

Jensen paused his descent to lift his head, allowing a slow, sexy smile flit over his lips as he watched Jared’s face. “You like this then?” he teased, easing down slowly until he was between Jared’s legs. He subtly helped the younger man move them just enough to give him the room he needed while looking perfectly natural to those who would be watching later. “Darlin’, if you’re gettin’ all hot and hard just from this…baby, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet…I’m just getting started.”

Jared groaned, his head tossed back on the pillow while he struggled to maintain control; he would be mortified if he came right then and there. Never in his life had he been this hard or this turned on. Even in his wildest dreams, he’d never imagined anything, real or pretend could be like this.

It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, and while he blearily knew he should keep still, it was hard not to move under the hands tracing over the muscles of his chest and upper arms. Hot lips slipped lower to slowly make love to his stomach before the tip of a very skilled tongue flicked into his belly button; Jared arched up with a strangled cry that started to be his partner’s name before Jared managed to bite it back.

They hadn’t discussed names, and he didn’t know if Jensen used his real name while filming or some other one, so he bit his lower lip to force himself to keep his mouth shut until he suddenly realized that hot green eyes had lifted and were looking at him.

“Say my name,” Jensen suddenly instructed, voice a little more strained than it had been as the emotions he was trying to keep out of this scene began to mix. Normally when he filmed, he didn’t allow his partners to use his real name, but he knew he’d forgotten to give one to Jared and it was plain that Jared was the kind of lover who needed that connection. He also very much wanted to hear his name said by those lips. “Wanna hear you say it. Wanna hear my name come out of your lips while I suck you off…and I want to hear you scream it when I make you come in my mouth, baby.”

“Jensen!” Jared didn’t even think when the name tumbled out this time; his brain had all but ceased functioning by now, lost in the sensations he was feeling. He no longer cared about or was even aware of the cameras or the other men in the room. He felt, heard, and saw only Jensen…that was who he focused on and that was who he reacted to.

“You are so damn beautiful like this.” Jensen meant it and would show Jared how much later. Right now he had to get this done so he could move the younger man someplace more private. He forced himself to focus on the task at hand and threw out some dialogue to help set the scene for the viewers. “Can’t believe I found me a smart college boy. You’re gonna graduate with some big-time degree and move on. But you know the whole college thing ain’t for me…I’m gonna stay here and be the same guy I’ve always been…think you can deal with that, baby?” He eased back just enough to slowly shed his jeans…something he could do in his sleep after so many years of perfecting the move. He loved the way Jared’s finger dug into the comforter as he watched him. “Wanna touch, babe?”

Oh Lord did Jared want to touch the expanse of tanned, toned flesh that was now fully exposed to him, but he wasn’t sure if that was in the script…until Jensen moved back and almost crawled up the bed; his lean rugged body moving as sinuously as a cat, he was stretched out beside him with a teasing smile and dancing eyes.

“Touch me.” Jensen’s voice was low and sexy, but his smile was gentle and encouraging; he reached to take one of Jared’s hands and placed it on his chest. “You can touch me, Jared,” he murmured for Jared’s ears only, and then he was moaning at the first hesitant touch of a huge hand moving down his chest, fingers shaking as if afraid to touch the scars. “It’s okay…I want to feel you touch them.”

Jared’s eyes lifted to meet Jensen’s before reading the silent permission to touch, so he slowly began to let the pads of his fingertips lightly trace, brush, and caress the scars that littered Jensen’s tone stomach before moving up to finally touch the larger one on his upper chest. “Do they hurt?” he asked without thinking.

“Not anymore,” Jensen admitted honestly. Even though his eyes were on Jared, he was also able to see past the scene, and he caught JD’s small frown followed by his nod of approval. “You know you’re the first person I’ve let touch them.”

That too was the truth. Normally Jensen protected himself too closely and didn’t allow anyone to see the scars much less touch them. The scars served as a constant reminder of just how easy it was to trust the wrong people in this business. With Jared it was different…and it was clear that Jared knew this wasn’t just for the scene they were filming.

“I’ll never hurt you like he did,” the younger man replied softly, shifting so he was close enough to begin to press soft kisses to the scars. “In my eyes, you’ll never be what the others on campus say you are. You don’t have to be the smart-ass bad boy to impress me.” He raised his eyes to offer a shy smile that was mainly meant for Jensen but would also work for the cameras. “I love you no matter who you are or what you do. And who knows? You just might become a big time famous author one day.”

Jensen was surprised that Jared remembered what he’d said days ago about his secret dream, but he recovered quickly and rolled Jared to his back, kissing him deeply, letting his fingers run through the soft dark hair. Both men moaned in pleasure and need.

“Love you,” he whispered into his kiss, tongue licking over soft full lips. “You still okay?” He let his hand move over Jared’s chest to tease his nipples again.

“Yeah,” Jared returned the same way, burying his face against the side of Jensen’s neck to breathe in the scent of sweat, lust, and the fresh smell of Jensen’s aftershave. That seemed to settle his nerves, which he had once again began to feel, as he felt Jensen begin to slowly slide back down his body touching, kissing, licking, and biting until Jared knew his cock was fully hard and leaking precome steadily. “Please, Jensen. Oh God. Need to feel you.”

“Oh trust me, darlin’. You’re gonna feel me…real soon,” Jensen realized his own cock was pretty much ready to explode and that actually surprised him. It had been a long time since he’d reacted this strongly in a scene, but since this was Jared, he supposed he shouldn’t have been expecting any less. “In fact…”

He reached out to grab the item he’d tossed onto the bed before shedding his jeans; Jensen picked up the small bottle of lube and held it up as if teasing, but he was actually watching Jared’s face for any signs of unease. He saw a faint blush, and a little confusion, but nothing to indicate he was scared, so Jensen took that as a good sign. He laid a gentle but firm hand on Jared’s hip to keep him from moving.

“Stay put, beautiful,” he encouraged, and this time did see a flash of something that he couldn’t quite read, but he knew that with all the time he’d been in this line of work, he would be able to tell if anything he did actually upset or alarmed Jared. “One day…when I have more patience…I’m going to suck you off while opening myself to take this cock of yours…but tonight? Tonight, I’m going to suck you down while opening _you_ …real slowly.”

“Oh fuck,” Jared groaned without thought to his language as that image shot right to his cock and it twitched. He was barely with it as he worked to pull his legs up in order to give Jensen better access as he moved down until his mouth was even with Jared’s fully erect and leaking cock. “Please. Need to…won’t be able to…”

“Shhh,” Jensen soothed him with loving touches of his lips to his stomach, sliding them over his hip before moving into the hollow between thigh and groin. He took his time there, mouthing the sensitive skin there until Jared was trembling and gasping. “You’re gonna be so good for me, aren’t you, baby? You’re gonna focus on me and the feel of my mouth on you and my fingers stretching you open…and you’re not gonna come until I say you can. Isn’t that right?”

Jared thought he nodded, but his head was full of mush, so it was hard for him to tell right then. He heard the snick of the cap, heard Jensen’s low sultry voice, felt warm breath on his skin. He eyes were half closed, but he still watched Jensen’s hand slip between his legs, fingers teasing lightly over his balls before slipping behind them, a slicked fingertip gently skimming around the tight pucker of the hole in his ass.

A memory flashed through Jared’s brain, a memory of pain, confusion and uneasy shame. He thought back to all the times his ex had touched him back there and he couldn’t help but tense slightly.

“Relax for me, darlin’…gonna make you feel so damn good.” Jensen could feel the tightness as he dipped his fingertip just inside the hole, and he nearly exploded from that alone. While he’d gotten the idea that Jared’s experience with sex was probably limited, he hadn’t been expecting him to be this tight. He suddenly ached for the privacy of his apartment because while he was opening Jared here, he wasn’t willing to do anything else until they were alone. “Gonna take my time and open you with my fingers so you can take me easy.”

“I…” Jared gasped as the finger pressed in just a bit farther. “I…could…take you now.” Jared wanted to keep his eyes open, but he was losing himself as the finger moved, creating sensations he had never felt before. Jared tried to push himself down to gain more of the burning pleasure that was filling him. “Other…he hardly ever…used…before he…dentists must hate you.”

The last line would seem out of place on film, and it probably confused the hell out of JD and Donny, but Jensen heard it and understood that Jared must have seen him gritting his teeth as it sank in that Jared had just basically admitted his ex-boyfriend had taken him without any stretching or lube to prep the way. Jensen couldn’t contain his growl as that caused a low burn of anger to settle in the older man’s belly.

“I swear that I will never touch you without prepping you.” Jensen honestly didn’t give a crap if that went on film or not. He raised his eyebrows and smiled devilishly at Jared. “The prep’s half the fun.”

Jared wasn’t sure about that, but before he could think of something clever to say in response, he lost the ability to talk, or even think, when warm moist heat wrapped around the mushroom head of his cock as Jensen slipped it into his mouth and began to suckle it with a slowness that Jared knew would destroy him.

The cameras were forgotten; the fake bedroom was gone; all Jared could see, feel, and hear was Jensen. His breath stuttered as he felt Jensen’s mouth slipping up and down on his cock; soon the man was taking him deeper than Jared thought possible since no one had ever deep throated him before but as he felt Jensen’s throat muscles flutter around him, he had to dig down deep to keep from coming.

Jensen loved the incoherent mumblings pouring out of Jared. He could tell the boy had no idea what he was saying, but that was fine with him; nothing coming out of that mouth was something that JD couldn’t use. It also proved that Jared was distracted enough so that the former porn star felt safe enough to add his second finger into that tight heat while working his mouth.

The younger man’s body was in constant motion; his head was tossing on the pillow and his fingers were desperately clutching at the now crumpled sheets. Jensen thought it was possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen…and he had seen a lot. It was clear that Jared’s senses were blown by building need and the want to have more…even if he didn't know exactly what he wanted more of. Even though his mind was in a fog, he was aware enough to take the gentle pressure of Jensen’s hand on his one thigh as indication to keep his hips from thrusting up more than he could handle.

“That’s…oh my God…that feels so…good…hot…” Jared didn’t know if he meant the mouth that was slowly working his cock or the fingers that he could feel twisting gently in his ass. He just knew his mind was blown by feeling and it was getting harder to hold back…especially at the first feel of a skilled tongue moving on the underside of his cock. “Ah! Jensen! Gonna…haveta…come soon. Please…”

Confident that Jared would stay still for a second, Jensen moved his other hand down to close his fingers over Jared’s balls as he began to stroke them while he slipped a third finger up into Jared’s slightly loosened hole. He had never been so glad for his ability to multi-task because it was taking everything he had to not forget what he was doing as Jared’s low ragged moans of need and broken pleas as he got closer to his climax filled his ears.

After spending so much time faking sex for film or money, Jensen had forgotten what it was like to be with someone who wasn’t feigning his own responses. Jared was young, open, and hotter than the sun without even knowing it, and as Jensen shifted to find some friction for his own red, weeping cock, he knew he was also close to reaching his limit. He was relieved when he heard JD’s low voice telling him he could wrap it up whenever he was ready…because he was ready.

The feel of shaking fingers running over his short hair to try to find some grip as well as the subtle tension he suddenly felt in the muscular body under him told Jensen that Jared’s nerves were spiking out of confusion as to what he should do as his body was experiencing things so new to him.

“Ummm, gonna…need to come!” Jared was fighting his body’s urge to either move up or back when he felt a small tap to the inside of his thigh. His eyes instantly fluttered back open to look down into glittering green ones that were dark with lust. “Jensen, I…please let me…fuck!”

The scream came the moment Jared did when a finger suddenly brushed over something deep inside him at the same moment that Jensen pulled back until only the head of his cock was in his mouth and the tip of his tongue ghosted over the slit. In the next moment it was all white behind Jared’s eyes as his orgasm hit him harder than he could ever recall coming in his life. He was soon gasping for breath and nearly sobbing Jensen’s name as the older man easily worked his cock with his hand to help milk the climax while continuing to suck more gently on the now overly sensitive cock.

Jensen had felt the change, recognizing it from years of experience, so he was prepared the moment Jared came hot, filling his mouth with come, and able to swallow easily while his fingers stroked his cock and continued to caress his balls.

He could feel his own balls tightening and knew he was also on the verge of exploding. He rubbed himself on the bed to find friction, but what sent him over the edge into his own climax, the first real climax he could recall having on film in years, was the soft voice whispering his name over and over as if Jared was clinging to that to stay conscious as his body slowly worked through the orgasm that shook them both.

Coming with a groan of Jared’s name, Jensen shook as he knew the next time he came it would be even more intense because he could let his full emotions show. Right then when Jared whimpered, the sensation on his cock hitting just the wrong side of painful, he pulled off with a wet pop and moved up the bed, pulling the gasping young man into his arms and kissing him with a groan that was met as Jared’s shorted-out brain tasted himself on Jensen’s lips.

The kiss was a little more intense than Jensen would’ve liked, but he needed it to work as the scene came to a close. Where normally his scenes closed with a bit more action, or the parties sharing a quick word before going their separate ways, this time he was straying from the norm as he let the kiss settle and linger while bringing Jared into his arms. He could feel that his body was nearly lax and a soft smile curved his lips at the mumbled words only he heard.

“I love you too, babe,” he whispered back, brushing his hand down Jared’s face to see sleepy eyes trying to open as he placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Forever.”

“Cut, print and holy hell! That might’ve been the hottest scene I’ve ever seen you do.” JD ended the scene and smirked as he saw Donny, one of his most experienced cameramen, subtly trying to adjust himself after watching that performance.

“You boys good?” he asked as he came around the camera with a couple robes in hand. He noticed that unlike most times when he’d call cut and Jensen would immediately move off the bed to distance himself, this time his star was still in place, stretched out on the bed with Jared spooned against him. “Jensen?”

Making a motion with his hand to keep the director back for a moment longer, Jensen caught the towel that was tossed to wipe himself clean. He could feel shudders working through Jared’s body and hoped it was just adrenaline wearing off and nothing else. “Jay? Hey, talk to me. You okay?

Body cooling enough that his thoughts were coming back online, it took Jared a couple seconds before the concern in Jensen’s deep voice, his real voice, registered. He opened his eyes to peer up at his partner with a slow, shy smile as he realized Jensen used his nickname; he didn’t realize until that moment how much he’d missed hearing it during the filming. “Yeah…yeah, I’m good,” he assured him. He glanced quickly to the side before burying his face into the curve of Jensen’s neck. “Did…did I do it right?” he asked softly. “I mean, was…was it okay?”

As JD was heard nearly choking and Donny whistled lowly, Jensen merely smiled and kissed him gently. “You were great and it went perfectly,” he assured him. He threw a look over his shoulder. “Didn’t it?”

“Kid, if I didn’t know Jensen would hurt me, I’d offer you a long standing contract right this fucking minute. For your first film, and for as nervous as you were, you nailed it,” the older man remarked. He finally saw a subtle nod from Jensen indicating that he could approach, and he walked toward the bed holding out the robes. “You and Jensen were so in sync with one another that I almost felt like Donny and I shouldn’t have been here a couple of times.”

Jensen kept his opinion to himself since there had been plenty of times when he’d longed for privacy as well. He pulled a robe on and helped Jared ease his stiff arm into the other one rather than mess with clothes since he planned for them both to be naked again soon anyway.

“So…do you need any other angles, takes, voiceovers, or any of the other too complicated for me to handle right now stuff or are we done?” he asked, shifting almost anxiously while shooting the older man a hopeful look. “I think Jay and I deserve a break and a treat for doing so well.”

Jared blushed since it wasn’t hard to translate that; he was still so relaxed from the unexpected force of his orgasm that he leaned against Jensen’s side, burying his face into his neck to whisper something that made his friend chuckle.

“Oh, I have a few ideas on how to reward you for doing so well, Jay,” Jensen returned lowly, easing his arm around the younger man to both hold and support him since he knew Jared was tired. “As soon as he says he’s done with us, I’m taking you upstairs, putting you back to bed, and showing you what I really want to do with you. Hell, I didn’t spend all that time opening you just for JD’s cameras.”

“Oh God,” Jared groaned lowly, lifting his head to shoot JD a wide open and innocent look of hope. “Umm, are we finished for now…sir?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound too eager. It surprised him when he felt a small stirring below his waist at the words being whispered against his ear as Jensen’s fingers worked their way into his robe to caress bare skin. “I mean, if you need…another angle…or something I can do that or…oh God…I can’t think when you touch me there, Jen,” he muttered when those wandering fingers skimmed up his chest.

“That’s the plan, Jay,” Jensen teased, looking over at the cough to see JD smirking at him. “We done?”

JD eyed the two young men a moment longer before giving a dry smile and a shake of his head. He’d seen Jensen sit through hours of retakes or lighting changes without so much as a complaint, but tonight he was like a teenager forced to sit through dinner with the adults. It was plain to the director that his former star and now partner wanted out, and he knew why, so after another moment of deliberate hesitation he waved his hand.

“Yeah, we’re good here. I don’t think we could improve on anything that happened tonight anyway. Get him upstairs before he falls asleep and ruins your plans.” JD reached out then but made sure to let Jensen see his hand when it landed on Jared’s shoulder because just that casual touch made Jensen tense as if worried. “You did real good, kid. I hope to work with you again. Now get going before Jensen has a fit.”

“Call me before Sunday and I’ll show you throwing a fit,” Jensen told him lowly, exchanging nods while slipping an arm around Jared to lead him out of the studio. He paused at the door. “JD? I want to see the final edit before you release it.”

That was something new; normally Jensen didn’t want to see the film until release but JD merely nodded. He waited until the door closed to look over at a smirking Donny. “A hundred bucks says he buys the rights to this baby so I can’t release it.”

The cameraman laughed and knew he wouldn’t be taking that bed. He had no doubts that Jensen would fight to keep this film from ever going farther than a DVD on his own shelf since it was pretty obvious that what he and JD had just witnessed was a lot more than a simple porn scene between actors.

The moment they were away from JD and Donny’s prying eyes, Jensen had his hands on Jared. “This is us. This, what happens now, is all us and God, I still want you.” He managed, just barely, to resist the urge to take the beautiful boy right on the steps leading up to his place, but the minute he’d closed and locked the door, Jensen groaned because Jared somehow beat him to the punch, shedding his robe even as Jensen was still untying his. “It was so damn hard not to touch you more than I did…but I knew if I had, then things would have gone too far, and I’d never let JD release it…I might not anyway.”

Even though he’d just come harder than he ever had before, and a few minutes ago he’d been hoping that he didn’t fall asleep on Jensen, Jared found himself wide awake the moment his boyfriend’s hands touched his bare skin. Any nervousness that might have been making a comeback disappeared the second he felt himself pushed down on the bed with Jensen following him. He gasped as their lips connected and he let his part so Jensen’s tongue could explore more than it had earlier. “Wanna feel you, Jen. Need to feel you inside me…now.”

“I knew despite that dimpled smile and innocent eyes that you’d be a toppy bottom.” Jensen laughed between kisses, licking over kiss-swollen lips to gently tease and play with Jared’s bottom lip until he heard a soft whimper of need and felt fingers tugging at his hair. He moaned as his cock perked right the hell up again. “This time probably won’t take long, Jay, but tomorrow? Tomorrow I promise to make love to you all day…probably in several locations…including the shower.” His voice was low and husky, and his Texas-Big Easy tone carried a hint whiskey and honey; the words spoken in that tone had Jared hard and aching in the blink of an eye.

“I’m not sure what to do…tell me what to do.” Jared arched up with a moan of pleasure, and he swore his nerves tingled clear down to his toes as once again Jensen’s mouth began a slow sweet torment down his chest. “This is so beyond what my ex-boyfriend ever did…and I don’t wanna…oh God…disappoint you by not knowing what I’m…mmhm.” He broke off on a moan when Jensen kissed him deeply, hotly, while guiding him up the bed until Jared’s head finally hit a pillow and his boyfriend was levered over him. “God, I think I could become addicted to your kisses.”

“Since I plan to kiss you a lot, I don’t see the problem with that,” Jensen murmured against his ear, teeth lightly raking over Jared’s jaw before kissing down his throat until he got to the hollow. “Touch me, Jay,” he ordered softly when he saw the fingers curled in the comforter. “Loved feeling your hands on me downstairs, your mouth when you kissed my scars.”

Jared groaned, trying to keep his brain from melting again, but each touch of Jensen’s hands or mouth over his skin seemed to make his blood heat. “Can I?” he asked, uncertainty showing in his voice.

Now that they were alone, now that it was just them, all of Jared’s past insecurities were coming back. He’d never been with a partner who wanted him to touch him or do much more than lie there and be a warm body for his own release. Jensen actually telling him to touch him made him nervous.

“Want you to, babe,” Jensen silently swore to find the asshole who’d made Jared think he was worth so little and hurt him. “I want to feel you touch me…kiss me and…how shocked would you be if I say I also want to watch you ride me?”

“Huh?” Jared’s eyes snapped up at that. “But…but you said you only…and the last time you…I don’t know how to…Jen…”

“Shhh, breathe for me, Jared,” Jensen kicked himself for bringing this up so soon and making Jared panic tonight of all nights. Yes, he wanted Jared to ride him…just the thought of it had his balls curling up…but he knew this was something he would have to work up to. “Not this time, baby… I don’t have the patience for it tonight anyway…but soon…when you’re ready.” He kissed Jared again until they were both ready for more and then leaned over to grab a bottle from the nightstand drawer. “Oh God Jay…I can’t wait to watch you fall apart on my cock.”

“I’m gonna fall apart before you get your cock in there if you don’t hurry up,” Jared muttered. He noticed the bottle and started to roll over only to feel a hand on his hip urging him to stay on his back. “Jen?”

“I want to see your face this first time, Jay,” Jensen had run several scenarios through his head on how he wanted to do this but kept coming back to this.

Jared’s face was so open, always showing his every thought and emotion, so Jensen wanted to watch him when he slipped inside, when he hit that spot that he knew would make Jared’s eyes go bright, and he wanted to watch him as he came.

At this moment however, Jared’s face was showing him confusion, maybe even a little bit of wariness, and Jensen knew that came from too many years of listening to the wrong people.

“Trust me? Will you let me show you how to enjoy this?” he asked softly, lying back beside Jared to kiss him deeply; he drew the kiss out while slicking two fingers up so he could make sure he’d stretched his boyfriend enough during the filming. He bit back a low moan when he found that while he was still loose from his earlier ministrations, Jared’s hole still felt tight around his fingers as he slipped them up with just enough resistance that the young man gasped. “That hurt?” As hard and aching as he was, Jensen was prepared to stop if that’s what Jared needed.

“No, just still getting used to that,” Jared got out between moans of want. “It actually feels pretty damn awesome. Jen, please…get inside me before I lose my mind.”

He was still tighter than Jensen cared for, but as he felt his own dick begin to drip, he knew his body was going to betray him if he waited much longer. “Love you, Jay,” he murmured against his lips while starting to tear open a condom. He caught the flash of emotion and paused, realizing what Jared wanted but was afraid to ask. “This other guy, the moron who didn’t know enough to take care of you before, during or after sex…I’m guessing he didn’t bother to use condoms either?” Jensen knew he was clean and while he longed to do this bare, he needed to be sure of Jared’s other partner.

“Eric would have rather jerked off in the shower or make me suck him off than fuck me without a condom.” Jared blushed faintly but the bitterness was still heard; he dropped his eyes to stare at the rippling muscles on Jensen’s lean stomach before fingers tipped his chin up. “I’m…clean but if you wanna wait…I’ll get tested so you’ll know for certain and…mmhm…I love when you shut me up that way.”

The still wrapped condom was tossed onto the nightstand while Jensen stroked a finger down Jared’s cheek and smiled. “Eric was clearly a jackass and didn’t know what he was doing when he let you go, Jay.” He kissed him again, deepening it because he liked the sounds Jared made as their tongues met to play. “I swear you’ll enjoy this as much as I will…even more I hope…I promise I can make you see stars.”

“What we’ve done already? I enjoyed it so much more than anything I ever did with him, Jen.” Jared watched with shortening breath as Jensen poured some lube into his hand and slowly slicked it over his already slick cock. The younger man had to bite his lip to bury the moan of lust that action caused.

It turned him on to watch every move Jensen made…to watch his boyfriend’s hand stroke himself slowly before reaching to adjust Jared’s legs up. Jared watched with eyes dark and wide with lust, and when he felt the first pressure of something thicker than fingers pressing against his hole, he moaned.

Jared expected the pain and the tight burn that he’d always felt when his ex-boyfriend entered him, but he was surprised when the burn was slight and was quickly replaced by a pleasure that was so much better than even Jensen’s fingers had been. Jensen’s hands were tight, but not painful, on his thighs as the older man held him still as he slowly eased in, inch by inch.

“Jensen!” He wanted to move; he wanted to touch; he needed to touch. Jared needed something to distract him from the building desire as Jensen eased out only to roll his hips with a groan of Jared’s name on his lips. “Oh my God! You…that feels so…oh!”

Jensen hadn’t paid a lot of attention to sex in a long time. Sex with Barry had been rough and hard because he’d lost the desire for anything slow and sensual after years of selling himself. He could fake it like a pro, which is what he normally did, especially on film. This time, however, he found that everything had changed. Being with Jared, easing up inside the tight heat, was making Jensen nearly lose his mind. He bit his lip and forced himself to remain still for a few moments because he wanted to give this boy slow and gentle…even if it killed him.

“I’ve got you, Jay. Gonna take it slow…need to allow your body to get used to…Jared!” Jensen had been focused on not plunging into that heat even though the tightness surrounding him was maddening, so he didn’t notice anything else until Jared surprised him when he suddenly reached up to pull his face closer to his; Jensen had to be quick to balance himself with his hands on Jared’s wide shoulders.

“Jen, I love you…and I love that you wanna go slow so you don’t hurt me…and this is amazing and so not like what I’m used to feeling…and I do wanna feel it all but…” Jared resisted the need to thrust or move since he still understood who was in control. Any other time he’d die before voicing an opinion, but his nerves were so flayed from earlier that along everything he was feeling now, his brain forgot the off switch.

“Tell me.” Jensen’s voice was rougher, thicker, as he fought to hold still, but did move one hand to cup the side of Jared’s face. “I want you to tell me if you want me to do something, Jay. I meant when I told you that this isn’t all about me.” He caught Jared’s full bottom lip between his teeth again and heard the low whimper of need. “I’ll never not give you something you want or need.”

“Fuck me…now.” Jared would blush red later when he realized how demanding he sounded, but right then he was too busy pulling his eyes from the back of his head when he saw Jensen’s smile turn slightly wicked as he kissed him firmly and did just what Jared asked him to.

Jensen was still a little concerned about hurting Jared, but he thought he’d stretched him enough and was already in far enough that when he kissed Jared this time, harder and much hotter than he had before, he gave a quick snap of his hips that brought them flush and left both men gasping and trying to reach for one another.

“More, Jen…please,” Jared groaned, long legs wrapping around Jensen to pull him in tighter as if needing to feel more of him. The younger man threw his head back with a half moan, half cry of pleasure when Jensen rolled his hips and hit Jared’s prostate dead on. “Oh my…again…right there! That’s…”

“Hmm, you’re a bossy toppy bottom…but I think I love that about you.” Jensen managed a low chuckle despite the fact that his body was on fire with the need to take like he’d never felt before. He licked a long stripe up the center of Jared’s chest, which had the boy squirming and reaching for him.

Leaning over Jared allowed Jensen to kiss him, their lips meeting while tongues played. Jensen smiled against the skin of Jared’s throat where he’d managed to leave an interesting array of hickeys while he listened to the sounds coming out of his boyfriend, sounds that he honestly didn’t think Jared even knew he was making by this point.

They were both pretty far gone, and Jensen knew he couldn’t hold back much longer when Jared began begging in between kisses to come.

“Gotta come, Jen. Need to come now. Please…” All Jared could feel was Jensen’s mouth on his skin, his hands roaming over his body and through his hair while his hips rolled and moved skillfully so that he hit that sweet spot with every move. Jared knew his cock was red and dripping between them, and he absently moved to touch himself, desperate to get sweet friction on his cock, but a firm hand closed over him with a touch he knew already so well. “Jensen?”

“You’ve done so good for me tonight, baby. Let me help you.” Jensen smiled, kissing Jared’s face with sweet kisses that didn’t calm the near sobbing man but inflamed him even more because being handled in such a sweet and loving way was new for him. “You did so good downstairs and now here. You’re so damn tight still…and it feels so good…nothing has felt this good in years…feeling you all tight and hot around my cock.” He bit lightly over Jared’s collarbone and heard a moan of pleasure that had his own balls starting to tighten, so Jensen knew he was close. “Come for me, Jay,” he whispered in his ear, hand stroking and moving smoothly with just enough strength to feel good but not hurt. He twisted his hand when he got to the tip and when he felt Jared’s inner muscles begin to tighten, he ran a fingernail lightly across the tip and groaned when Jared came with his name screaming from his lips and white stripes of come painting both of their stomachs and Jared’s chest.

“Jen! Oh my God!” Jared really wasn’t aware that this time when he came, he used Jensen’s nickname, something he’d consciously tried not to do earlier because that was something between them…like this was.

This orgasm hit just as hard as his previous one and a piece of Jared numbly wondered if it would always be this intense between them and if someone could possibly die from coming too hard. Then he was too busy riding it out and feeling sudden warmth fill him as he heard Jensen’s voice, raw and tired, shout his name as he followed him over into climax.

Feeling Jensen’s come deep inside him seemed to give Jared’s own orgasm a final burst. He squeezed his eyes shut against the blinding white lights that had hit him and felt their bodies rocking together as they both wound down. Finally Jared whimpered at the touch on his cock and gasped a little as Jensen’s tongue plunged deep to claim his mouth in a heat searing kiss that succeeded in melting Jared’s brain and sent him over into darkness with a whispered “Love you”.

Jensen watched as Jared’s body went limp, the slightest hint of white under lowered lashes as his eyes rolled back, and he shut his own eyes against the sudden surprising burning he felt in them as he rode out his climax with a moan. He finally he collapsed on top of his boyfriend with a gasp, chest heaving from his second intense orgasm of the night.

He’d planned to catch his breath and then ease out of Jared and get them both cleaned up a little as he knew that a shower would be out of the question. As he started to push up, strong arms shaking from exhaustion and left over adrenaline wrapped around him, and a mumble of complaint was heard as Jared sniffled while trying to hold onto him.

“No, don’ want you to go,” he mumbled sleepily, lashes fluttering as if their owner was trying to wake up but was too tired. “Jen…stay?”

The soft boyish plea told Jensen that Jared had been left alone too many times after his ex-boyfriend had gotten what he wanted from him. “Shhh, not going to leave you, Jay. I just want to move so I don’t become too heavy and get a rag to clean us up some so we don’t end up stuck together. Trust me, you would not want to have to get Mark or JD in here to pry us apart if that happens.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Jared’s lips while carefully easing out and getting them untangled so he could grab a warm washcloth to wipe them both clean with.

Jensen pulled on a pair of ragged sweatpants and after seeing that someone, Mark probably, had brought Jared’s backpack up, he dug around until he found a faded pair of sweats to slip Jared into so he could sleep more comfortably. He grabbed another blanket to use as he slipped back into bed and smiled fondly when Jared moved instantly into his arms, head on his shoulder with an arm tossed across his stomach.

“You okay, Jay?” he asked, concerned until he saw the sleepy full-dimpled smile; then he relaxed and let his fingers stroke back through sweat soaked dark hair, happy to hear Jared’s low hum of contentment. “I love you,” he whispered while kissing the top of his head since Jared was too far into sleep to try to get him to lift his head from where it was buried against Jensen’s chest. He’d make up the kisses once they were both awake.

Jared heard his boyfriend’s deep soothing voice, but his body was way too sexed out and relaxed to think of a reply; he gave a sleepy mumble that sounded sort of like like ‘I love you too’. He snuggled more into Jensen’s welcome arms and held on in return as he drifted off.

It was odd to feel someone in his arms much less sharing his bed, but Jensen relaxed with it, happy and content for the first time in years. He let fingers move to soothe Jared as he slept, but as he was falling to sleep himself, a sudden thought hit him. “Jay? You know that I’m not letting you film again, right? I’m not even gonna let JD release this film.” His voice was soft and perhaps a little slurred as his body gave in to the need to sleep after the exertion of the shoot and now making love. “Not gonna share you like this with anyone. That alright with you?”

Jared yawned and peeled open one eye to look up at Jensen. “I signed a contract, Jen. For a ridiculous amount of money.” His eyes were big and sleepy but also serious. “I don’t want to back out of something I promised to do.”

“Oh, trust me, Jay. You filled your contract and you’ll get paid…I’ll buy the rights to the film so JD can’t air the scene.” Jensen was still sleepy and almost regretted not waiting until morning to bring this up, He’d already decided that he’d do whatever it took to buy the rights to that scene because while he was thrilled and proud of how well Jared had done and how it had turned out, it wasn’t something that he wanted to share with the public. He’d get it pulled even if he had to promise to film one more time with someone else, but Jared would never go in front of the camera again.

Now Jared pulled away and it was Jensen’s turn to mourn the loss of the warm body. Jared looked at the ceiling and Jensen groaned as he could almost see the wheels turning in his head. “I don’t know, Jen. JD said it was like the hottest thing you’d ever filmed.” He turned his head and smiled. “You were pretty damn hot. And he said I did okay, too.”

Jensen scoffed and pulled Jared back into his arms. “You were more than okay, Jay. The only reason the scene came out so hot is because I was with you…so tell me what you’re trying to say here.”

Jared bit his lower lip, not sure if Jensen would accept his idea. “I…I think we should maybe…you know…let JD release it? I mean…I think we did a good job.”

“Damn it, Jay.” Jensen looked at those hopeful hazel eyes and knew he had already lost the argument. “We didn't do a good job. We did a fucking great job. I guess the porn world deserves to see that. Maybe it will keep some people from asking for that hard-core crap…but that’s it. You’re not filming again.”

Jared was silent, but inside he was smiling. He had been so unbelievably nervous about getting in front the camera, but he knew that what had happened between them was magical. And he thought that maybe it needed a sequel.

“Stop thinking and go to sleep, Jay. We can talk about it more after breakfast…maybe…I kinda want to play with you all over this place. Love you.”

“Love you too, Jen,” Jared whispered relaxing once again in Jensen’s arms and relishing the feel of warm lips against his forehead. He drifted off to sleep feeling safe and happy with thoughts of a good future with a boyfriend that loved him.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to come.


	7. Chapter 7

  **Fateful Scene**

**Chapter Seven**

** Five years later, Vermont: **

“Good boy. I’m only half as wet as you this time.” Jared Padalecki looked down at his soaking wet shirt and jeans and then to the bedraggled little dog in the sink who was now sitting there with what Jared would have sworn was a smirk as its tongue lolled out before it yipped happily as if proud of this accomplishment. “Yeah, next time we do this I should just be naked. It would save me time and clothes.”

“And it would give Mrs. Banner at the front desk a thrill too.”

Jared’s smile was warm and automatic as he turned. “Mrs. Banner is 95 years old and happily married,” he replied, latching onto the little ball of fluff so it wouldn’t dive out of the sink in the back of the small veterinary clinic Jared ran in their new home town in rural Vermont.

“Well she’s also a sharp eyed 95-year old; I’ve seen her looking over those glasses whenever you bend over to pet an animal or get something out of the lower cabinets. Plus I thought we had an unspoken agreement that I’m the only one who gets to see that body naked these days.” Jensen leaned in the doorway casually while his green eyes moved over the soaking wet t-shirt that clung in all the right places. “Hey there, Dr. Padalecki,” he greeted, putting just a bit more drawl into his husky voice. He loved to visit Jared in the middle of the afternoon whenever the clinic wasn’t swamped with animals needing care. “Didn’t you hire someone to groom the animals so you wouldn’t have to?”

Jared grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the dog before carrying it over to a table and reaching for a dryer. “Umm, yeah, I did, but Mrs. B. fired her last week, so now I’m back to doctoring and grooming…unless my boyfriend who loves and adores me wants to lend a hand until I hire someone new?” he asked with his best dimpled smile, fluttering his lashes for an added effect.

“Cute try, Jay. Clearly you don’t recall what happened when I tried to groom Maizie right after we got her.” Jensen shuddered as he recalled the shared horror of dog and owner when his grooming technique went awry and their long-haired collie ended up looking like a poodle. “Why’d Mrs. Banner fire what’s her face?” he asked, stepping closer while keeping what he’d brought with him behind his back and out of sight for the moment.

“Oh…umm…she kind of…might have come onto me…a little too strongly…a couple of times.” Jared mumbled that last part, avoiding Jensen’s eyes and flipped the blow dryer on to start drying the dog. The animal, which was now calmly sitting on the table, cocked its head at him as the dryer was shut back off as if asking him if he seriously thought he could say that and not expect a reaction.

“Ex- _cuse_ me? Little Miss I Wanna Be a Goth came onto you?” Jensen hadn’t liked the 20-something girl with her jet-black hair, heavy make-up, and skimpy clothes from the first time he’d met her, but he hadn’t labeled her stupid. “Came onto you how? And define strongly. And also…why is this the first I’m hearing about it? Did Mrs. Banner kick her butt out the door or mmhm.”

Jared borrowed a move that he had learned from Jensen very early in their relationship and shut him up with a deep kiss. Jensen probably knew exactly what the younger man was doing, but he didn’t make any protests. “Have I told you recently that I love it when you get all protective?” he murmured against Jensen’s lips and then groaned when his boyfriend gently teased his bottom lip with his teeth. “Jen…the dog’s watching us.” He started to pull back only to be reeled back in when Jensen curled his fingers into Jared’s wet t-shirt.

“Please, that dog’s owner is 55 years old and just married a nineteen year old,” Jensen scoffed between hot deep kisses that were almost making him forget not only the reason Jared had kissed him in the first place but also the reason he’d stopped by the pet clinic. “According to Laurie in produce at the grocery, those two fuck like bunnies, her words, so this poor dog has probably seen things that you and I don’t even do in the bedroom.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. I thought we’d done it all, both on camera and off,” Jared smiled, giving into the kiss and his boyfriend’s arms. “Though you vetoed the trapeze set-up, so I guess we haven’t done _everything_.”

That made Jensen pause, lips curving into a slow smirk while his fingers raked through hair that Jared still kept to his shoulders. “Jay, I love you…but the closest we’re coming to sex off the ground is in the hammock in our backyard.” He gently bit Jared’s full lip before giving a gentle shove to his chest. “Now, tell me what Goth-girl did and why I didn’t know about it before now.”

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to rip her lungs out through her nose…and it was basically nothing.” Jared sighed when strong hands gripped his hips and Jensen used his body to cage him against the drying table. He obviously wasn’t going anywhere, or finishing with the dog, until he explained. “She was always a little too hands-on even after I flat out told her that not only was I gay but I was also madly in love with a hot writer…a hot as sin writer who could snap her neck if he wanted to.”

“Still might,” Jensen muttered under his breath, keeping one hand on Jared’s hip while reaching around with his other to pet the dog who was still waiting patiently to be dried. “And?”

Jared blushed, a habit he hadn’t been able to break in the five years that he and Jensen had been together. “One day last week I walked into my office to…ummm…find her naked and spread out on my desk with…a bunch of sex toys spread out.” He winced as fingers dug into his hip hard enough to bruise. “Mrs. B. was coming in behind me, saw Jade, and promptly blew her quiet reserved Christian lady temper. She used words that would make a sailor blush and before I’d gotten over the shock, she had stuffed her back into her clothes and was hauling her out by the hair.”

“Huh.” Jensen considered that before leaning up to kiss Jared again. “Give her a raise and _I’ll_ hire your next groomer.” He was already picturing the ad he’d place.

Five years had passed but despite the changes in their lives, Jensen figured he’d never stop worrying about or being protective of Jared. It hadn’t been an easy road from that first film to where they were now. There had been some ups and downs, a fair amount of stress, a few fights, and a lot of making up, but they’d survived it and came out stronger and more in love.

It had taken JD and Jared a lot of pushing, cajoling, and even threatening to get Jensen to finally agree to release that first film to the public. It hadn’t been out of fear of it failing; Jensen knew it would be a hit not because he was making a comeback after three years, but because Jared was magic on screen. It had been more the fact that he wasn’t eager to share his lover; in the end it had been Jared, who had understood what JD had been saying, who’d explained it best.

“I know it feels like you’re sharing me cause we didn’t really keep up the façade on screen…but isn’t that what makes this film so awesome? Because we didn’t have to work at faking feelings and the love that shows is real even if we were sort of pretending to be other people? Isn’t that what you said was missing from a lot of your other stuff? A real and honest connection that people could see on screen?”

“You know, I’m going have to start paying him to be your motivational tool on top of everything else,” JD had piped up as Jensen glared at him. “Release it for six months. If it bombs or causes issues for Jared’s schooling then I’ll pull it and make sure you own the rights. You can’t hide the boy in a closet, Jensen. If you want him to grow up strong in your world then you have to start letting him take risks; the same risks you’ve taken without actually going down the dark roads you and I’ve been down.”

In the end Jensen had agreed to release the film but had sworn to never do another.

It took barely a week after the film was released, playing on his name and former popularity of course, for it to go viral. It still amused him to remember Chad’s reaction after he insisted on seeing Jared on screen even though Jared tried to warn his friend what he was in store for.

“Oh my God! Oh shit! Holy Mother of Batman! I’m blind! I’m gonna have to go scrub my eyeballs out before I can look at either of you again!” Chad only made it through half the film before burying his head under the cushions of Jensen’s sofa and swearing to quit trying to cheat at Call of Duty if Jensen would turn the video off.

“Told you.” Jared had smiled innocently before settling with Jensen in an overstuffed chair and tossing popcorn at Chad’s antics. “By the way, I talked with JD today and he said the film’s a smash hit.” He nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck in a spot that he knew always turned him on. “He said he’s had other studios calling and wanting to know who I am, where he found me, and if they could borrow me.”

“Mine,” Jensen simply growled, shifting so he could tug Jared closer, but he kept his hands on top of his clothes rather than diving under them like he would’ve done if Chad hadn’t been in the room making fake gagging noises.

Jared would never get tired of that. “Yep, that’s what he said he told them. That I was locked into an exclusive and private contract with you.” Jared hesitated for a few moments before continuing. “He also said he’d like to do a couple more, like maybe a series? We could play the same characters.” He felt Jensen tense so he went to work distracting him with his lips and teeth raking over the slight stubble on his jaw. “I said we’d do it if you were okay with it.”

Jensen had groaned both from the stimulation and from frustration that JD had gone over his head to Jared after Jensen had told him that he didn’t want Jared to film again. “You know that if we do more films, eventually it’ll have to be more than me blowing you.” He grasped a handful of long dark hair, something he enjoyed doing because he loved the noises Jared would make when he pulled his hair or caressed his scalp. “Would you be okay with us fucking on screen?”

“Jen, you could fuck me wherever you wanted and I’d be okay with it.” Jared had slowly gotten more at ease with both sex and his own body so while he was still shy and would still blush, he was also more confident when they made love or fooled around. “You could take me in the park across from the Quarter, and I’d be more than okay with it.”

“Hey! Still in the room here! And I am not bailing your asses outta jail if you get arrested for public indecency!” Chad’s, head poked out from under the sofa cushions with his short blond hair in spikes. “No public sex for Christ’s sake…or at least don’t talk about in front of me!”

“Quit whining or I won’t introduce you to Gen.” Jensen tossed a pillow at him before looking up into bright eyes to sigh. He was starting to realize that he would probably never win an argument against Jared. “Okay, okay, we’ll do one more film and see where it goes.”

Where it went was beyond even JD Morgan’s wildest dreams because Jensen and Jared became the hottest couple in the porn industry. In total they filmed 11 scenes, the last one being the weekend before Jared’s graduation from veterinary school and since it was agreed that it would be the last, they pushed the envelope farther than they ever had. Jensen made the decision that it was time for him to bottom for the first time on film since the scene with Barry had gone wrong.

It had shocked JD and worried Jared, but since Jensen had talked him into topping a few times in their bedroom, Jared knew what to do and was able to appear calm and assured on screen.

Every film they did was met with acclaim and instant success…and more than a little jealousy. Welling and Jensen’s ex had done their best to sabotage them by trying to start rumors or upstage what was done by Morgan-Ross Productions, but it turned out that heavy BDSM scenes weren’t as hot as what Jensen and Jared could do together. While Jared and Jensen rose to the top of the industry, Tom Welling and Barry Clark gradually faded out of site.

In addition to filming for JD, which they did no more than two or three times a year, Jared had graduated college with honors and been accepted to veterinary school. He’d invited his family to his graduation even though he hadn’t seen them in years. The invitation was returned along with a letter written by his mother letting him know that as long as he continued to live a life of sin and homosexuality, he was dead to them and he shouldn’t bother contacting them unless he changed. She also told him to make sure that they were not listed as his next of kin in case of emergency or death.

His family’s reaction wasn’t a total shock to him, but it still had hurt and even through Jared tried to cover it, his smile was just a little dimmer for several days afterward.

Jensen had been beyond pissed at the letter and the words. He could understand his boyfriend’s family not approving of him being gay, but he couldn’t understand them totally disowning him. He could see the hurt that Jared tried to hide, and he had held him the night before graduation when Jared’s emotions had finally become too much and he’d curled into Jensen’s arms to cry.

When Jared had walked across the stage to receive his college diploma, he’d been expecting to see Jensen out in the audience since his boyfriend had made a big deal about being there to support him. He had even bought an actual suit for the occasion, one that made Jared’s mouth water as he watched him have it tailored to fit his 6’1” lean body perfectly. That morning as he dressed in his own new suit that Jensen had insisted on paying for, he’d made the comment that maybe they’d skip his graduation dinner so he could come home and get Jensen out of his suit.

“Gen would hit you with something if you ruin all her hard work,” Jensen had told him. He then refused to tell him exactly what Gen had been working on all week that had her squeaking and shoving things into her desk whenever Jared showed up at the studio to see Jensen…or make out on Jensen’s desk or in the apartment he still kept upstairs.

As it turned out it wasn’t only Gen who’d been working on a surprise for Jared, but Jensen had arranged one as well. When Jared glanced out to find his boyfriend among the sea of faces, he’d nearly tripped over his own feet when he realized that Jensen wasn’t sitting alone; JD and Gen were there as well. Also in the crowd were Mark and his girlfriend and Chad and his parents. It turned out that Chad’s parents were just as “unique” as their son which only added fuel to Jensen’s belief his boyfriend’s best friend was an alien dropped off at birth.

After the long ceremony, Jared had waited until they were outside to launch himself at Jensen to show him just how grateful he was for everything he’d done for him and for being proud of him.

“I’ll always be proud of you, Jay,” Jensen had whispered in his ear and then promised to give him his graduation present later when they were alone.

Jared learned that Gen had been working on a surprise celebratory dinner at his favorite restaurant in the French Quarter instead of the simple and casual meal at the local pizza place that Jensen had told him they were having.

That night when they finally got back to the condo, Jensen had given him one of his gifts when he led Jared into their bedroom, slowly stripped them both, placed a brand new bottle of lube in his hand, and stretched out on his stomach, looking back with the sultry look that always made Jared weak at the knees. He told Jared that this was his first gift; Jared was topping that night.

Jensen had plenty of presents for Jared that night and the next morning, so they didn’t make it out of bed for more than food and a shower until late the following day. They probably wouldn’t have even made it out of be at all that day either if Mark and Chad hadn’t come banging on the door demanding revenge for Jensen whipping both their asses the week before at Madden.

Veterinary school started in the fall and it was hard, but Jared knew it would be and he was up to the challenge. He worked hard at his studies, volunteered at a local shelter between classes, worked at the studio arranging lights and cameras, and also filmed with Jensen every few months. He was unbelievably busy but also happier than he had ever been.

Jared was still crazy in love with Jensen, but on a cool Saturday afternoon, he found himself losing his heart all over again. He’d been helping out at the shelter when a Collie that had been abandoned. Maizie was an older dog and while she was friendly with everyone, her chances of being adopted were slim because of her age. Jared stared at her sweet face and debated for all of ten seconds before calling Jensen to come down and meet her.

They’d been talking about getting a dog, and while she wasn’t a puppy or a small dog, the furry animal just called to Jared more than any of the other dogs and cats he worked with. Jensen knew what he was getting into even before he arrived, so he just smiled when he walked in to see Maizie draped over Jared’s lap, looking like the most comfortable dog in the world. “Better make sure she doesn’t eat aliens before you introduce her to Chad,” was all he said, obviously agreeing that they would adopt the dog.

Jensen found that he didn’t like to leave poor Maizie home alone while Jared was in classes during the day, so she became his excuse to start working more from home. He seldom went to the studio unless JD specifically needed him for something and then he’d just take the happy dog with him. She was always a big hit with everyone she met.

During Jared’s second year of veterinary school, Jensen decided to take a huge risk and start to write the novel he’d always dreamed about. At first he said it was just because he was bored and there was only so much Madden and Call of Duty that he could take. He started by writing whatever came into his head, and those musings began to evolve into a story about a pirate ghost and a bumbling private detective who meet and decide to solve the unsolved crime of the pirate’s murder and theft of his treasure

Two months into the casual writing, Jared came home to find Jensen and Maizie surrounded by books, paper with notes that only Jensen would ever understand written on them, and props from a costume store the next block over. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

“Research,” Jensen had muttered as if that explained why their dog was wearing a pirate hat and eyepatch. The former porn star then proceeded to throw himself into writing as the plot took to life, and he only surfaced for food, water, coffee and Jared.

Jared had sulked a little…well, probably a lot, when Jensen refused to let him peek at his manuscript, but after three months of writing, re-writing, tweaks, edits, changes, and a hard drive crash that very nearly killed Jensen, Jared awoke at two in the morning to a neatly bound packet of printed paper on his chest and his boyfriend’s mouth on his cock. While he longed to start reading immediately, his brain had gone south and stayed there until he came down Jensen’s throat with a ragged shout. Then he shrugged off the fact that he had early classes in the morning and began to read. While he ended up being a zombie the following day, he’d read the full manuscript by the time he got out of classes, immediately went home, and pulled Jensen into his arms to kiss him firmly.

“It’s awesome and you’re brilliant,” he’d told him. It was a treat to see Jensen blush at the praise, and it thrilled Jared to be able to support Jensen in something that meant so much to him since Jensen had always been such a constant support to Jared.

It took longer to convince him to actually submit the story to a publisher since Jensen still had a hard time believing he’d written anything that anyone else would want to read, but Jared kept encouraging him. He could clearly recall the text he’d received shortly before winter break of his third year. “‘ _Need to see you ASAP_.’”

Jared had stumbled through his classes and lab work that day, unable to really concentrate, and had rushed home as soon as he could get free. They’d been having some legal issues with Tom trying to claim the footage he’d taken when he’d “filmed” with Jared that first time was his to use, and the tall Texan worried that something had happened. When he had hurried into the condo however, he had to be quick to keep from falling backwards into the hall when he suddenly had an armful of Jensen.

“It’s being published!” he’d exclaimed between kisses; his arms and legs were wrapped around Jared, and the younger man staggered under his weight as he tried to realign his brain to what was being said, Then Jared took a few steps across the living room and landed them both on the sofa as Maizie jumped around them in excitement. “I got the letter today along with a stupidly large advancement check. And when I called to make sure it wasn’t a cruel joke, the lady on the phone said they’d like me to write at least one more. I’m being published, Jay! I can actually call myself an author.”

“You always were an author to me, Jen,” Jared replied with a happy smile, returning the kisses; he was beyond thrilled to see Jensen looking so boyishly happy as his secret dream began to take root. “I’m so proud of you, Jen,” he murmured against his lips as the excitement began to die and slow heat to build. “Now all we need to do is move up north to make your dream a reality. Maybe when I get my degree we can do that. You can write; I’ll work in an animal hospital or shelter; we’ll leave Chad’s alien race to rule the world.”

Jensen laughed, but after a couple minutes he lifted his head to peer into Jared’s face. “Do you mean that?” he asked, waving a hand at the furrowed brow. “Apart from Chad, I mean…do you mean it about moving out of New Orleans, finding some small town up north to live and work? I didn’t think you’d want to leave New Orleans.”

“I came here for school. I stayed because I met and fell in love with you. I don’t have ties here, so if it’s something you want to do, moving away and starting fresh, then yeah, I’m on board,” Jared replied easily. “I wasn’t sure _you’d_ want to leave the studio or the city since this is where you grew up.”

“I stayed because sex and porn were all I knew…and because I had nowhere else to go.” Jensen shrugged, fingers running through Jared’s hair, as his face took on a rare wistful expression. “I dreamed of moving away from here, starting over, but I never had the guts to try because…I guess I had no reason to go…or anyone to go with. If it’s what you want too, if you wouldn’t mind moving to someplace like Vermont or New Hampshire then…yeah, I think it’s what I’d like to do. Do you want to?”

“I’ve only got a year left, so let’s start looking for a place we can both agree on,” Jared smiled in response.

It hadn’t been an easy choice, but after a lot of research and discussion, they finally agreed upon a small town outside of Burlington, Vermont to settle in after Jared got his degree.

Jensen would keep his partnership in the studio, but would leave it in JD’s hands to handle. His book was published the following spring and was a surprising, to him, success. The first time they walked by a local bookstore in the Quarter to see a display of the ‘ _Pirate and the Detective’_ in the window, Jared had pulled Jensen inside and insisted they buy a few even as Jensen laughed.

It was on a small book signing tour up north that Jensen had found the house that would be theirs. He’d known from the second he’d driven past that it was perfect. It was an older colonial and while it needed work on the outside, the inside was quaint and modern and felt like home from the moment he stepped inside. He sent at least 30 pictures to Jared who’d been swamped with senior classes and unable to come with him.

45 minutes later he got a return text from Jared with two words in bold… “‘ **Buy it!!!** ’” Within an hour Jensen had met with the realtor and put in an offer that was later accepted since the old woman who was selling it said she liked Jensen’s smile.

Chad sulked about them moving but eagerly accepted the open invitation to visit anytime, and then he was too distracted to worry about it when his on and off relationship with Gen turned on again.

Their final film for the studio went viral on the day Jared got his degree and while JD said he was sad that they were leaving, he was happy to see them happy and wished them the very best of luck in the future.

The last night in the condo was sort of bittersweet for Jared as he finished packing and made sure everything was ready for in the morning when the moving truck arrived. He looked forward to their new life, but a few of his old fears and insecurities resurfaced at the thought of starting over someplace new…even though they had a house and on a trip one weekend Jared had even found a job; in fact, he was saving the little town’s only animal clinic from closing because the doctor was retiring and no one else wanted to take it over.

A brief discussion with Jensen was all Jared needed before he made an offer on the practice, and after having lunch with the old vet, Jared found himself with the keys to the place and a job doing what he’d always wanted to do. As a bonus, as owner of the clinic, he could create a flexible schedule and offer his services to the shelter in Burlington for several hours each month.

“Y’know…the first night I went to the studio I never dreamed that this is how my life would turn out.” Jared turned into the solid chest that greeted him when Jensen slid his arms around him. “I thought I’d do something to earn the cash for rent, struggle through that last semester of college, and hope I could somehow make it through graduate school. I still despise Welling for what he almost did to me, but I’m grateful for that night too because it allowed me to meet you. You’ve helped me grow up and change so much, Jen.” He buried his face against his boyfriend’s neck, kissing it slowly. “Thank you for being here for me cause I don’t think I would’ve made it this far without you.”

“I just gave you a little nudge when you needed it, Jay.” Jensen knew he was nervous about moving, about starting over, and honestly, so was he. “You helped me just as much as I helped you…probably more because you gave me a reason to start trusting someone again. You also gave me the courage to do what I’ve always wanted to do. I never would have gotten around to writing that book if you hadn’t been with me.” He lifted Jared’s face in his hand and smiled warmly. “We’re gonna be fine, babe. You, me, and Maizie…we’re going to be just fine up there.”

And they were. Jensen, it turned out, was fairly good with using his hands for things other than driving Jared crazy in bed. He was able to complete most of the work that needed to be done in their yard and to the outside of their house. Anything he had many offers to help with anything he couldn’t do himself since the town was friendly and, for the most part, surprisingly accepting of their relationship.

There had only been a couple of people since they moved here a year ago who had looked at them oddly or made a snide comment, but Jared had learned to have thicker skin and no longer let that type of thing bother him.

Jensen stayed home and spent time working on his second book when he wasn’t making some repair to the house or yard. They’d put up a new fence so Maizie could play freely, and now that they’d adopted a small Bulldog puppy that Jensen found cowering behind the grocery store one morning, she had someone to play with while Jared was at the clinic and Jensen was busy.

While Mrs. Banner answered the phones and handled the charts, Jensen came into the clinic a few times a month to handle the books and keep Jared’s files in order, because while Jared was a superb vet who loved all animals, except snakes and rats, he couldn’t manage a filing system or his finances worth a damn. So instead of worrying that his boyfriend would end up getting sued for lack of documentation or in jail for problems with his taxes, Jensen decided to save his nerves and just handle that type of stuff himself.

They’d been here for a year now and were fully welcomed into the small town. The residents were kind and also somewhat in awe that they had their own famous author since Jensen’s first novel had become a best seller and he was nearing completion on its sequel.

For the most part, they’d left their pasts behind them when they drove out of New Orleans that last day. As far as most of the residents in their small Vermont town knew Jensen was just the amazingly hot author living with the drop dead gorgeous new vet with the dimpled smile.

There had been the rare times when a client had been in with their animal and he or she would stare at Jared like he was familiar from somewhere. A few had asked if they’d met before while others had suddenly blushed furiously, looking shocked, and Jared knew those were the ones who’d seen the films. He never commented or asked. He just smiled politely and continued treating the animal.

Jensen said he’d gotten a few of those looks in the grocery or hardware store a few times and found it amusing but not troubling like he thought he would.

It had actually been Jared’s elderly receptionist who’d broached the subject in her own unique way one afternoon after cornering them both in Jared’s office where they were bickering over Jared’s dislike of the alphabetic filing system.

“I just want you boys to know that if it ever comes up with a few of the small minded folks we’ve still got in this town, Morty and I’ve watched our fair share of porn, straight and gay, and I’ll box the first person in the head who tries to start trouble with either one of you over what you’ve done in your past. You have nothing to be ashamed of – your work was some of the finest I’ve even seen,” she announced briskly with a firm nod, then pointed at Jared. “You just keep it in your pants when you’re working here…unless it’s lunch and this one pays a visit and you lock your office door…otherwise I’ll be boxing _your_ ears….once I find a box to stand on so I can reach you. Now you have a cat coming in so take an allergy pill cause this one always makes you sneeze.”

The slack-jawed boys had stared at one another for a long time after Mrs. Banner had closed the door behind her. Finally Jared blinked and shook his head while Jensen ran his hand over the back of his neck. “I really don’t think I needed that image in my head,” he muttered.

The old woman was tough, but she adored both boys. So much so that when her daughter visited from New York one weekend she’d told Jensen that her mother had pretty much adopted them.

That was why Jensen trusted her to look out for Jared in the office whenever he wasn’t around. A touch to his shoulder brought Jensen out of his thoughts and he realized while he had been reminiscing about the past, Jared had finished drying and brushing the dog and sent it on his way to get dirty again when it’s owner, a 12-year old boy, collected it.

“You okay?” Jared asked in concern once Jensen turned to face him. “Did you need something or is it file time?” He shuddered because if it was, his boyfriend would be growling when he got a look at the mess he’d made since last time.

“No, I’m giving you an extra week to pretend to at least try to undo the damage you’ve made to my system,” Jensen smirked. He then turned to reach for the large envelope he’d brought with him but kept out of reach of both Jared and the wet dog. “I knew you’d never last until I got it back from Mari, so I made you a copy before I mailed it off to her for final edits.”

Jared stared and then lunged, snatching the envelope like a child on Christmas morning. “You finished your new book? When? What’s it like? Can I read it?” he asked in a rush.

“Yeah, I did. This morning. I’m not giving the plot away and that’s why I made you a copy…so you can read it over the weekend while I try to teach your dogs to stop digging in the dirt,” Jensen replied, glancing at his watch to see the time. “When can you put up the closed sign for the weekend? And please God tell me you’re not volunteering at the shelter tomorrow? I really want to take you home, strip you naked, and do wicked things to this body all weekend long. I’ve been distracted way too long while writing about pirate ghosts and sidekicks.”

Covering his low groan with a cough, Jared grinned and reached for his boyfriend’s hand to lace their fingers together. “That little wash job was my last client for the day. You have me for the full weekend…barring any animal emergencies that might come up.” He backed Jensen up against the doorframe and slid his hands down to his hips. “What did you have in mind, Jen?”

“Oh, chocolate sauce and fruit comes to mind…but to start with, I was thinking a nice long shower to wash the wet dog smell off of you and then…” Jensen leaned closer to whisper into Jared’s ear, smiling against his skin at the moan of want his plans earned him.

He was just about to turn them so Jared was against the doorframe when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “We’re also making the house a no-phone zone until Monday morning,” he growled as he pulled it out and frowned. “It’s JD.”

That made Jared’s eyebrows rise. Ever since they relocated they’d only heard from JD Morgan a few times, usually around a birthday or holiday, so it was odd for him to call up out of the blue.

“God, I hope Chad isn’t annoying him,” Jared groaned, picturing that scene since he knew how annoying a bored or restless Chad could be.

“If Chad annoyed JD then he’d be feeding an alligator in the bayou,” Jensen remarked, hitting the button on his phone so it would be on speaker. “What’s up?” he asked in lieu of greeting.

JD’s rough chuckle was heard. “I see being up north didn’t tame your manners any, Jensen. You’re still rude. Is Jared with you?” he asked but knew the answer even before he heard the other boy speak up. “You two bored up there yet and ready to come back to the Big Easy?”

“No to both,” Jensen replied, not realizing he’d tensed at the call until he felt strong fingers begin to massage his neck. “Jay’s got animals to spoil and I just sent my second book to the editor. You miss us, JD?” he teased. “Or has Chad become that annoying?”

“Oh, don’t get me started on that kid. I swore to stick him in a scene if he didn’t stop coming by and distracting Gen,” JD growled, amusement in his tone, and then he cleared his throat. “Jensen, there is a reason I called.”

“Uh-huh, I figured that much since it ain’t my birthday and it’s not snowing so I guessed you wanted or needed something,” Jensen leaned back against Jared’s chest. “What’s up?” he asked again.

JD chewed a pen as he considered what he was doing. He and Mark had argued that morning over his decision to call, but he’d decided to throw caution to the wind. “What would I have to do to convince you two to make one more film?” he tossed out. His ears attuned to Jensen’s reactions, so the low curse he heard thrown over the phone wasn’t a shock. “Hear me out and then you can decide, kid.”

“No, there’s nothing to hear out. We said when we made the last one that it was the last one.” Jensen refused to look back because he knew that if Jared showed any interest then he’d give in. “Did the porn industry dry up since we left? I’m sure you’re making plenty of money on other films. I’m sure you have other hot guys to give steamy sex.”

“It’s not about the money, Jensen. It’s about demand, and those 11 films you boys made are still some of the top downloads and VOD purchases…and a day doesn’t pass when I don’t get phone calls, emails, or letters asking when you’ll release a 12th film.” JD did some fast math before typing out a message. “If you would make just one more, we could market it as the 12th and final film of your careers as you settle into retirement. I sent a figure to Jared’s phone.”

Jared had already felt the vibration of the text. He pulled the phone out to open the message and then gawked at the number. “Is he serious?” he asked, shocked by the size of the number. “We’d make this much for one film?!”

“You’d EACH make that much for one film. And this time I’d force Jensen to take his regular salary on top of his cut as an owner,” JD replied even though he knew neither man had kept up with the films for money. “No matter how many other films Morgan-Ross Productions put out, not matter how many hot new guys I bring in, you two are still the hottest and most demanded stars in the industry.”

“JD…” Jensen began lowly; he almost groaned when he felt fingers on his arm and looked over his shoulder to see Jared watching him curiously. “Jay…no…we said…”

“I know what we said, but there’s nothing to actually stop us from making one more,” Jared murmured, leaning closer to run his lips over Jensen’s throat. “Give those characters a little closure like we’ve found it…and maybe steam up JD’s cameras one more time.”

Jensen groaned from the touch of hot lips peppering his throat with soft kisses; his fingers started digging into Jared’s hair to pull his head back to meet his heating gaze, and almost against his will he felt his lips beginning to curve as thoughts and plots started to filter back in…but he wasn’t ready to commit that quickly.

As Jared met his slow smile, both thinking the same thing, Jensen picked his phone back up. “We’ll think about it, JD. No promises…I’ll call you on Monday with our decision,” he told the older man, hanging up before his partner could try to push the issue. Jensen reached up and wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck to bring him closer for a hot kiss. “Let’s go home, Jay. Sex now, talk later.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this one. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more stories soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first attempt of taking the J's into the world of porn and in using more actual people than I have been in my other AU's. Deepest apologies to fans of Mr. Welling for the Muse's portrayal and I hope you stay tuned for the rest of this story. :)


End file.
